The Bakery
by kitkat681
Summary: Trying to escape from her captors, Isabella wanders into a bakery in the middle of the night.  When Edward finds her, broken and beaten, hiding in a stairwell, will he have the strength to help her?  Does she have the strength to trust him? Expanded O/S.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bakery**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. No copyright infringement is intended. The remainder is my original work.**

**So I wrote this O/S for the Fandom Fights Autism campaign. I have no intentions of continuing it as of now, but if you like it and would like to see more…let me know and I will see what I can do. **

**Please be aware…there is talk of sexual assault and abuse ahead. **

**Enjoy**

The door slammed shut behind her as she ran into the unfamiliar space. The fact that the door was unlocked seemed like a sign. Every space was unfamiliar to her now, but she had no choice. If they found her she would be taken back, and at this point anything was better than that. Her life had not been her own since she wandered down that dark alley four months ago, and now that her 'training' was complete, they had decided she was ready for the real thing. It had been easier than she thought it would be to get away from her captors. They were always less observant after a romp with the other girls, and the fact that the drinks and mind alerting substances were always within reach made it even less of a challenge. They thought they had beat her into submission. The days and weeks of starvation and sleep deprivation had only strengthened her resolve to find a way out of there. And now, huddled in the back of what she thought was a bakery, it seemed that she might have just done that.

Her body trembled as she sat crouched next to an industrial-sized oven. She wished it was on so she would be able to absorb some of the heat it would produce. She was still dressed in the meager scraps of clothes they had put her in that afternoon when they told her she would be entertaining her first client that evening. She had been waiting for that last dignity to be taken from her long ago, but apparently the going rate on a virgin was more than her captors could pass up.

While on the outside she played the meek submissive, inside she was plotting her escape. Now, free from there leering gazes and the disgusting sounds of the other girls earning their keep in the other rooms of the house, her tears flowed. Her tiny hands pressed against her mouth, trying in vain to keep the sobs quiet. She had run for what felt like miles after she bolted from the house, only stopping when she assumed she was far enough away. At only eighteen years old, she had been beaten within an inch of her life over and over again in an effort to wipe her former life away. Only her stubbornness had kept that from happening. While it had taken all of the other girls in the house only a week to adopt their new identity, Isabella Swan fought. When her captors would douse her with freezing cold water and smack her with a wooden paddle, she would only recite her name over and over. She would bite her tongue to keep from screaming when they would extinguish their cigarettes on her belly or pull her hair until it came out in clumps. It was not until they brought in the youngest captive, a girl whose name had once been Alice, but had been brainwashed into believing their lies and now answered to Maria, that her resolve faltered. The girl was barely a teenager, and Isabella had been holding her breath waiting for the day they sent her on her first job. Maria stood calmly as they pulled Isabella up by the hair, making sure she could see what was about to happen. They wrapped a rope around Maria's slender neck tightly, yet the girl did not make a sound. Even as her eyes bugged and her lips turned slightly blue from the lack of oxygen, she stood still and calm. Tears slid down Isabella's face as she watched the young girl drop to her knees, the life slowly fading from her before she cracked.

"Stop! I'll do whatever you want, be whoever you want…just stop." She begged, and through her tears she saw the life return to the little girl, and wondered if it would not have been better to have just spared her what was sure to come.

The thoughts of Maria and the other young girls propelled her off of the floor and deeper into the bakery. She needed to find a way to contact her father. He was a police officer and somehow she had to believe he could help her get the other girls out. She knew it would be pointless for some of the older women, whose real lives were only shadows to them now. They were in too deep, the years of sex and drugs were the only things they knew. But the girls like Maria, she knew she could save them.

She spied a phone on the wall by the swinging door she assumed led to the front of the bakery. It was still dark enough that she figured the space would stay empty a while longer, at least until she made this one phone call. The dial tone sounded like freedom as she raised the receiver and her shaky fingers pressed the number that had been ingrained in her brain since she was a little girl. She listened to the ringing of the phone, praying that her father was home sleeping and not working. She had been trying to talk him into an answering machine for months before she was taken, and as the rings continued she realized he still had not caved to the progression of modern technology. She slowly lowered the phone back to the cradle and sunk to the floor. She knew if she called the police here, there was a chance that she would get one of the dirty cops her captors had at their beck and call. More than once she had seen the familiar blue uniform come in the front door of the house, only to have her hopes of a rescue dashed as his rough hands pulled one of the girls up from the couch and pushed them into the back room. No, her only hope was waiting until she could get in touch with her father.

She stood up and walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for someplace where she might be able to hide out when the business opened in a few hours. She did not want to have to go back out to the streets and try to find another shelter. Just as she found an old staircase behind a door, she heard movement behind her. She threw herself onto the stairs and pulled the door closed just as lights flashed behind her. She kept the door open a crack so she could see.

He cursed as he found the back door unlocked again. How many times had he drilled it into Seth's head that he needed to make sure everything was locked up when he left for the night? Ever since his bakery had taken off, Edward had been able to hire more staff and not work from open to close everyday. The fact that he was unable to trust said staff made his blood boil. He whipped out his cell phone as his eyes scanned the kitchen for any sign that someone had been in there. When Seth's voice, groggy with sleep picked up, Edward did not even try to hold back his anger.

"Did you forget to do something last night?" He growled into the phone. Seth was instantly alert and apologetic as he said all of the right things to his boss. Edward let him hang for a few minutes before calmly explaining, once again, the importance of making sure everything was secure before they left for the night. Seth was full of remorse and promises that it would never happen again. After ending the call, Edward dropped his head to the prep table and banged his fist against the unforgiving metal surface. Had it not been so quiet, he would have never heard the startled gasp that originated from across the room. His head whipped up at the sound and he stared at the partially open door that led up to the storage room. He walked slowly to the opening, hearing the strangled breathing from whoever was inside the stairwell. Inside his head he was telling himself that he should have just called the cops and have them deal with the intruder, but as he got closer, the pathetic sobs got louder.

He would never forget the sight that met him when he swung open the door. The girl was slender, far too thin for her height. Her hair was dirty and matted with filth, but he could see it was long and would be a brilliant color brown when clean. She was dressed, if you wanted to call it that, in a pair of red panties and a white tank top, her feet were bare, dirty and bloody. He had yet to see her face since she kept it buried in her hands, her shoulders slumped as if trying to make herself smaller. He crouched down in front of her and tried to gently tug her hands away from her face. The second his skin made contact with hers they both jumped back. He was surprised by the chill her skin held while she was startled at the warmth and tenderness in his touch. She slowly brought her head up and they each gasped as her wide brown eyes met his shocked green ones. Never in his life had Edward seen eyes so soulful and broken. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and take her pain away. He could see her body better now that she was not so wrapped around herself. The scars and marks that littered her perfect alabaster skin helped explain her posture and behavior.

Edward sat back on his heels as he folded his hands in his lap. He was approaching her as if she were a wounded animal, which was a pretty good description of how she felt at that moment. She waited for him to reach for her again, to use his overwhelming strength and size to pull her from her hiding spot and do what he wanted with her. Wasn't that what every man did? She remembered her father being kind and gently, but all she had seen for the last four months was the evil side of men. He looked over her body, but instead of the hot lust she had seen before, his jade eyes were gentle and kind. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and have him take it all away. He was the first to break the silence.

"Did you come in through the back door?" He asked quietly, his voice sounding like honey melting over a warm biscuit. She nodded her head, her jagged fingernails scraping at the rough wood of the steps below her.

"Are you alone?" Again, another nod.

"Are you in trouble?" She hesitated this time. Was she in trouble? Yes she was. But she was hesitant to allow this gentle stranger to be pulled into what her life had become. If he would just let her use the phone and call her father she could save him from being dragged down with her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the back door banged loudly, startling both of them. It only took Edward one look at her tear filled, petrified eyes to push the door closed and press his back against the wood, protecting her. The clicking of heels brought his eyes over to the door as he watched his manager, Rose, strut through the kitchen.

"Running a little late, huh Edward?" Rose joked as she looked around the empty space. By the time she came in he usually had the bagels up and had started on the scones and muffins. She took in his aggressive posture as he leaned back against the storage room door and the lack of activity in the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" She asked with an arch of her perfect blonde eyebrow. He shook his head as he reluctantly moved away from the door. He needed to get things up and moving before he would be able to deal with the mystery girl on the steps. At least he knew she was safe in there.

The morning rush started soon after the doors opened. Edward dashed through his usual prep work and soon the smell of warm raisin bread, cinnamon muffins and onion bagels permeated the air. During a lull in the action, he nonchalantly walked towards the door, his warm fleece coat in one hand and a bag of muffins in the other. With an eye on the swinging door, he knocked quietly before opening the door a crack. He tossed in the jacket and the bag quickly before easing it shut again. He could not stop his heart from stilling in his chest as he heard her soft 'thank you' before he moved back to the bread dough he had been working on.

His day continued that way. When he had a quiet moment, he would thrust a bottle of water or a blueberry bagel into the stairwell, only to be given her quiet gratitude. He called Seth and told him he had the night off, wanting to make sure he was in the kitchen at all times in order to keep his visitor safe until the bakery closed for the night. It was not that he did not trust his employees, but he feared that introducing anyone else to the girl might scare her off.

Finally the last of his goods were either purchased or sent to the food kitchen down the street. He sped through the clean up and prep for the next morning, and made sure all of the doors were locked before heading towards the stairwell. He slowly opened the door after a quiet knock. She sat on the third step, her tiny body dwarfed by his coat. She had collected the trash from her meals into one bag, her stomach filled for the first time in months. She had listened to him work all day, his quiet humming lulling her to sleep more than once. She wanted to trust him, to be safe with him. He had done nothing to show he would be cruel to her, but still she hesitated to take his hand when he offered it to her. She looked up into his patient eyes and realized that she needed to take this first step to get her life back. She grabbed onto his hand tightly as she rose from the step.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and I need your help." She whispered. He gripped her hand tightly as he pulled her into his chest.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I will do everything I can." He answered back, just as quietly. She laid her head on his chest and inhaled his scent, it was cookies baking and spice and trust, and she realized she _could_ trust this man to help her find her way home.

**A/N: Continue…yes…no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to 'The Bakery'! **

**I was OVERWHELMED with your response to the first chapter. I think I always knew I wanted to continue this, but when you all were so enthusiastic with your support, it sealed the deal for me. **

**This is completely different from anything else I have written. This story is going to deal with physical and sexual abuse. I am not trying to be graphic, BUT it will get intense. I will try to always make Bella's flashbacks be in italics so if you want to skip them, you can. If you don't want to read them you can always PM me and I will give you a censored version of the chapter. **

**I am planning on updating on Saturdays. **

**Huge thanks to my beta Melanie, who has a connection to this Edward and likes to put words in his mouth. They are always wonderful words and I am super excited that she is so invested in this story. (Psss…did you know I share her with Sheviking? Am I a lucky bitch or what!) **

"_Wake up Tanya." _

"_Wake up! Damn it Tanya." This time the words were punctuated with a swift kick to the ribs. The girl rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to push through the fog of sleep and remember where she was. She was not in her comfortable bed back home in Forks. At this point she was not even sure she was still in Washington. Knowing that the punishment would only get worse if she did not acknowledge the wake-up call, Bella pushed to her knees, throwing off the arm that was lying over her waist and looked up at her captor. There were three men that were in charge of 'training' the girls and making sure they did not escape. Benjamin, Tyler and Mike had to have been the cruelest men in existence. Not only did they excel at their jobs, they enjoyed it as well. It was Mike's bright blue eyes she looked into as she raised her head. It took her a moment to remember that she was no longer 'Bella' here, she was Tanya. Mike's overly-large hand wrapped around her upper arm as he dragged her to her feet, pulling her over the two other girls that were still sleeping on the mattress. There was no bedding to be had and the mattresses were piled haphazardly on the floor. The rest of the girls were still asleep, except for one pair of blue-gray eyes that watched as Mike dragged Bella from the room. _

"_No, please not again. I promise I won't bite anymore." She sobbed as he came at her once more, his jeans unbuttoned and his semi-hard cock poking through the flaps. Bella knelt on the floor, her eyes filled with tears as he got closer and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her towards him. With his thumbs pressing against her jaw, he forced her mouth open and thrust himself in her, not stopping until she was gagging around him. Bella tried desperately to keep her teeth away from his flesh and willed herself not to throw-up on him as he shoved himself down her throat. Not soon enough, his entire body stilled and seconds later he was spilling in her mouth. Pulling away, he kicked his foot into her belly, sending her sprawling onto her back on the hard concrete. She curled into a ball and waited for him to leave, rubbing her tongue against her dirty shirt to try and get the taste of him out of her mouth._

"Bella, wake up. We're here Bella." Bella made herself as small as possible when she felt hands on her legs. She knew from experience that those hands would soon pull her towards unspeakable things. When the hands released her, she opened her eyes slowly and sobbed quietly when her eyes met Edward's horrified face. She pulled his fleecy coat closer around her and buried her face in the soft fabric. They were still in his car after he had insisted on taking her home until they managed to get in touch with her father. She pulled her face from the coat and started to move towards the open door. He had let her sit in the back seat and she must have fallen asleep on the soft leather. She startled when he slammed the door behind her and he gently pulled her into his arms. She shivered violently as his warmth seeped into her frozen body and grabbed tightly to his shirt when he tried to pull away. Deep in her mind she wondered how she could feel comfortable with this man when for the past four months any man that touched her had only brought her pain. But somehow, she knew she would be safe with Edward.

Edward had called his father once Bella, as she asked to be called, had fallen asleep and asked if he could stay at their house for a little while. His father was a doctor at the large hospital nearby and his mother was in charge of several local charities. There was always someone home and he knew that Bella would feel comfortable and well cared for there. He also called his brother Emmett and asked him to meet them at the house, hoping that somehow Emmett would be able to help.

The door opened as they started up the porch steps. Bella had never seen such a house; it was all worn wood and glass. She could hear waves crashing from behind the house and wondered if they were close to Port Angeles. When Bella looked up at the door she stopped in her tracks. The man's large frame took up the entire doorway. It only took a glance to recognize the dark blue uniform before she was hyperventilating and clinging to Edward as if her life depended on it, which at the moment…it might. Edward cursed when he felt Bella start to panic and pulled her up into his arms, walking quickly up the rest of the stairs and into the house. He called for his father as he pushed past his brother and tried to deposit Bella on the couch. She clung to him like a monkey and he was forced to sit himself down on the couch with her on his lap. She was trembling violently and her skin was turning dusky as her body was deprived of oxygen. She was mumbling softly and Edward put his ear close to her to try and catch what she was saying.

"No police. They come too, please no police." She whimpered over and over, and Edward looked up at his brother's neatly pressed uniform. He knew that Emmett would never do whatever Bella was afraid of, but he needed to get her calm somehow. Edward tilted his head towards the door and Emmett took the hint and left just as their father came bursting through the door. He froze at the sight of his son holding the frail, dirty girl but his medical training kicked in when he heard her rasping breaths. He sat his black medical bag on the coffee table and approached the pair. Bella had her face pressed tightly into Edward's shoulder so she did not see Carlisle's approach. She screamed and jumped when he placed his hand on her back. Edward soothed her and tried to get her to look at him. Bella's eyes were wild as she brought her face from his now tear-soaked shirt and up to his. Her lips were blue and trembling, her cheeks tear-streaked.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle. He is a doctor and just wanted to check you over to make sure you are not hurt. We need for you to calm down. No one is going to hurt you here." He whispered as he reached up and tucked her matted hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and turned her face slightly so she could see Carlisle. He could already see the scars and marks on her bare thighs and knew there would no doubt be more injuries under the coat. Bella leaned up and whispered in Edward's ear, causing his body to freeze. His heart started to race and his own breathing got shallow as he listened to her fears. He looked over her head at his father and Carlisle took a step back at the anger and terror he saw in his son's eyes.

"No one is going to hurt you now Bella, I promise. What the doctor did, no one should do. I swear to you, you are safe here. I will keep you safe." He said fiercely as he rubbed his hands over her too-thin arms. She nodded and looked over her shoulder at Carlisle. She stood on shaking legs and knelt down at Carlisle's feet. Edward put his face in his hands and Carlisle just stared down at the girl who was so obviously broken. Esme gasped loudly from the doorway as she came into the room, blankets and towels stacked high in her hands. She dropped the fabric and fell to her knees next to the girl, wrapping her in her arms. Bella tensed for a moment before relaxing into the warm embrace of Edward's mother.

Emmett poked his head into the room and managed to catch the eye of his brother, waving him over. Edward looked down at Bella, seeing that she was comfortable in his mother's arms and stood to follow his brother. Emmett leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed and his expression grim.

"Would you like to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Emmett growled. Edward sighed before dropping into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

"She broke into the bakery last night. I found her in the stairwell leading to the storage room. She was…Emmett I have never seen someone so broken and dirty. She stayed there the whole day and when we closed I called you and dad and brought her here." Edward stopped for a moment to swallow back the bile that had crept into his throat as he thought about what Bella had told him.

"She said…she said she was taken off of the streets in Seattle four months ago. She has been beaten and…other things to get her ready to be a, well I guess hooker would be the right term. Apparently there are some members of your department that have been there to test the merchandise and that was why she freaked out when she saw you in your uniform."

"Edward…does she know where we are?" Emmett asked as he crossed the room to sit next to his brother.

"I don't think so. I mean…how am I supposed to tell her that she is not in Seattle anymore…hell she is not even close." Edward said as he propped his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.

"Edward…you are going to have to tell her soon. Does she have any family we can contact?" Emmett asked as he put his hand on his brother's back.

"Her father is a police Chief in a small town in Washington. We tried to call him a few times before we left the bakery, but there was no answer. I tried to get her to call him at the station, but she was too worried about someone alerting the authorities here and one of the dirty cops finding her first. She also has some issues with a doctor they brought in to examine her." Edward said as he rubbed his eyes roughly with his fingers, wishing he was able to rub away the visions Bella had put there.

"What do you mean 'issues'?" Emmett asked and Edward pushed away from the table, knocking the chair over in his haste.

"I mean they brought a doctor in to make sure she was a virgin, in the most humiliating way possible. I mean he made her strip in front of her captors and then they had her give the doctor a blow job as payment as they watched. I mean she thought that Dad was going to do the same thing to her now." Edward yelled, grabbing viciously at his hair. Emmett moved to his brother and held his shoulders, shaking him until he looked up.

"You freaking out is not going to help that girl out there. She trusts you or else she would never have told you all that. Now pull yourself together so you can go out there and tell her she is no longer in Seattle, but in Maine."

**A/N: You still with me? What do you think…poor Bella is across the country and had no idea. **

**See you next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! I am loving this story so much that I can't wait to share it with you! I am not going to make a habit of early/additional posting unless you bribe me with reviews (*hint hint*)**

**Let's see how Bella reacts to finding out she not in Seattle anymore.**

***Tissue Warning?**

"So when you say Portland…you mean Oregon right?" Bella asked quietly as Edward knelt in front of her. She had finally managed to calm herself down after Esme introduced herself and made sure she knew she would be safe in their home. Carlisle had not been able to examine her, but just from observing her over the past few minutes he knew there was nothing life-threatening about her condition. Esme sat next to Bella on the couch while Emmett and Carlisle stood close to the doorway as not to overwhelm her.

"No Bella, I mean Portland Maine." Edward answered calmly. Bella turned swiftly and looked at Esme, hoping she would tell her it was just a joke and she was not on the other side of the country. Esme nodded her head and Bella felt herself starting to shake again.

"Do you remember what happened after you were taken in Seattle?" Emmett asked from his position across the room. Bella cautiously looked up at him, trying to remind herself that he was not one of the bad policemen, but someone who wanted to help her.

"I was walking home from class; I had just started at UDub, when someone pulled me off of the street and into an alley. I tried to fight against them and get to the pepper spray I had in my bag, but he had my arms behind my back before I could move. He tossed me into the trunk of a car and we drove for a while before he took me out and tied me up. I remember feeling a pinch in my arm but then everything went black. When I woke up again we were at the house and I was lying on a bare mattress with three other girls." Bella answered softly as she looked down at her ragged and broken fingernails. Mike told her once her training was over she would be given nicer clothes and allowed to use the shower more often, since he was sure she would be in demand. Bella shuddered remembering how excited he was with the amount of money she would bring in.

"Do you think you can remember how to get back to the house?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room and took a seat on the chair by the couch. Bella shrunk into Esme's side and Edward held tightly to her hands, trying to reassure her that Emmett was not a threat.

"Umm, I don't know. I would be willing to try anything though, to get those other girls some help." Bella said, finally able to garner the strength to meet Emmett's eyes. When she saw the large man smile encouragingly and nod, she relaxed and allowed herself to look around the rest of the room. The walls were painted dark gray and the large windows she saw from the outside allowed a beautiful glimpse of the trees beyond the glass. She was sitting on a dark brown leather couch while Emmett sat in a matching chair. Beautiful prints as well as family pictures covered the walls while dark burgundy drapes framed the windows. Bella suddenly realized how dirty she was and jumped up, turning around frantically trying to brush off the soft leather. Esme covered her mouth at the embarrassment and fear she saw in Bella's face and Edward gently wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Dirty, so dirty. I'm so sorry I'm getting your things dirty." Bella whispered over and over as she wiped at the invisible dirt. Edward pulled her up into his arms, thankful that Bella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at his mother and she understood, getting up to find something for Bella to change into. Edward climbed the stairs and took her into his old bedroom, thankful that he had an en suite bathroom. Bella protested when he tried to set her down on the counter and he realized he was going to have to help her get clean. He shifted her in his arms so he could reach into the shower and turned the water on, making sure it was nice and warm. He kicked off his shoes and somehow managed to get his jeans undone, allowing them to fall to the floor. He stepped out of the fabric and walked into the steamy shower stall. Bella moaned appreciatively when the warm water hit her, shivering as the chill started to leave her limbs.

Edward was finally able to set her on her feet and he turned her in his arms so her back was pressed against his front. Murmuring soft comforting words the whole time, he tilted her head under the water and watched as the water turned gray from the dirt that was caked in her hair. He reached for the shampoo his mother kept stocked in each bathroom and lathered the gel into her hair, carefully untangling each snare. It took two rinses to get her hair clean before he applied a hefty dose of conditioner. He left the thick cream in her hair while he reached for the body wash, suddenly nervous. Bella was humming softly and leaned into Edward's body as his hands started running up and down her arm, trailing the thick suds with them. He took each of her hands in his, making sure to get the grime from under her fingernails. When his hands moved to her abdomen, he hesitated, knowing it would be better for her to take off the sodden and filthy clothes. It would also give him a chance to make sure she was not hiding any serious injuries under the skimpy fabric.

Making up his mind, and continuing his quiet monologue, Edward grabbed hold of the hem and pulled it over Bella's head in one motion. Bella gasped quietly and her hands moved unconsciously to shield her breasts, but did not protest. Edward ignored her attempt at modesty and continued to rub the bubbles into her skin. He looked over her shoulder and saw the round burns that covered her abdomen and the evidence of bite marks across the top of her breasts. He wondered why they would mark their so called 'merchandise' in such a way if they expected her to be able to bring in the big bucks. When Edward slid his fingers under the band of her tiny panties, Bella released a shuttering breath as she prepared to be brutalized once again. Mike and Tyler were always careful to make sure they did not hurt her too badly but Benjamin always ended up taking things too far and twice the doctor had been called back in to make sure she was still 'technically' a virgin. Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear clearly as he pushed the fabric off of her hips.

"I will _never_ hurt you. You're safe here Bella. I just want to help get you clean and make sure you don't need any medical attention, okay?" Bella nodded her head and took deep breaths as Edward massaged the gel into her skin, avoiding the open cuts and burns on her hips. Edward turned her in his arms and looked down at Bella, whose eyes were closed tightly. He ran his fingers gently over her temple and she blinked up at him. He could see the tears start to pool in her eyes at his gentle touch and he pulled her into his arms as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his soaked shirt and he rubbed his hand up and down her back as he tried to calm her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. I'm here, I've got you. I'll take care of you now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You all are amazing! I am overwhelmed with the response to this story. 110 reviews for only 3 chapters :-O shocked face. **

**Tissue alert with this one. And an italicized flash back, so if you need to skip it…feel free. **

**Edward's Eternal helped big time with this one…I love the things she adds to this Edward. I heart him big time in this chapter…he brought me to tears.**

Edward stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed one of the oversized bath towels from the cabinet. After making sure Bella was wrapped tight, he pulled his wet shirt over his head and tied another towel around his hips, shimmying out of his boxers under the privacy of the fabric. Bella watched wide eyed as his broad chest and shoulders flexed with his movements. He looked like a stone sculpture and her fingers itched to trace the lines and dips of his body. It was amazing to her that someone so strong could be so gentle. Ever since she had been taken captive, her emotions had been locked safely away, but she could feel them rattling at their chains. She wanted to be able to feel again, but knew it was too soon.

Edward hoisted himself up on the counter and pulled her to stand between his feet. The towel covered her from chest to shin, but there was plenty of skin still on display. He held her gently by the shoulders as he looked down at her arms. To keep physical contact with her, he picked up a brush and slowly started brushing the tangles out of her long hair.

"Can you tell me how you got these marks?" He whispered and he felt her body go rigid under his hands. He tilted his head so he could see her through her water-logged hair. Her soulful brown eyes latched onto his and she wanted to trust him…so badly she ached. She wanted to tell him everything. When his gaze never waivered, she opened her mouth and let the nightmares out.

**()*()**

Nearly two hours later, Edward laid Bella down in his childhood bed after pulling one of the long sleeved t-shirts he kept there over her head. She pulled the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply, giggling. Edward cocked his head to the side and smirked, wondering what could be so amusing about a shirt. Bella sobered when she saw Edward's expression, embarrassed, but answered none the less.

"It's clean…and it smells like you." She whispered as he tucked the blankets around her with a smile and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her to fall asleep. Ten minutes later she was snoring softly and he eased the door shut and walked down the stairs. He passed his father and brother as they spoke quietly in the living room and as much as he needed to tell Emmett all of the details Bella had relayed to him, he needed to get to the kitchen. His mother stood staring out the window above the sink, her hands wrapping around the white porcelain as she gazed into the darkness. He could see that she had known what he would need and kissed her on the back of her head before grabbing the measuring cups and flour she had laid out. Minutes later when the dough was ready he turned it out onto the marble countertop and kneaded it roughly. Over and over he punched the elastic dough down and turned it, only to repeat the same motion. His vision blurred and all he could hear was a faint buzzing sound as his hands moved through the flour-coated mass again and again. It was not until he felt hands wrapping around his shoulders did he stop, realizing that he had been sobbing as he punished the bread dough. His mother guided him down to the cold tile floor, holding him against her chest as he cried.

**()*()**

"_You want to go home? You are home my sweet little thing. I swear to God, if Mike was not so intent on keeping you pure…oh the things I would do to you." Benjamin hissed as he yanked her hair back and stroked his hand down her throat, gripping it tightly. She swallowed convulsively, praying that she could find a way out of the room. She had been tied to a chair for the last three days, unable to move. The men came into the room every few hours, sometimes bringing other girls in and making her watch as they brutalized them. Bella could literally see the life fading from their eyes as the men took them again and again. _

"_This is what you have to look forward to baby cakes." Mike grunted as he finished inside of the girl and dragged her from the room by her arm. Bella would close her eyes and think of her dad, praying that he would somehow be able to find her. By the fifth day, she was sore and broken, having been made to sit in her own filth without food or water as they tried to force her new identity on her. Benjamin came into the room, dragging a green garden hose behind him. He smiled at her before turning the nozzle on and spraying her with freezing cold water. She screamed as the water went up her nose and in her eyes. Over the sound of the spray, Bella could hear him laughing. Finally, the water stopped and she gasped, trying to catch her breath the cold had stolen. _

"_Now that you're clean, let's see how far we can go without breaking you." _

"NO!" Bella screamed as she scrambled from the bed. Emmett and Carlisle were still sitting in the living room and when they heard the terrified cry, they both sprinted up the stairs. Emmett was the first in the door and searched the room for signs of danger. Carlisle pushed past his son and ran to where Bella was hiding, pressed into a corner with her hands over her head. He approached her gently, explaining what he was going to do before he touched her. As his hands made contact with her skin she let out a pitiful moan and pulled her arms closer to her body. Carlisle could see blood trickling from her arms as her nails punctured her skin.

"Please Bella, just let me look at you." Carlisle implored but when he tried to pull her into his arms to lift her to the bed she screamed again, startling him so badly he fell backwards on his behind. On the first floor, Edward pushed away from his mother's embrace when he heard Bella's first scream. He was moving slowly, exhausted from his crying jag. He had just made it to the open doorway as he heard her second scream. He pushed into the room taking in his brother's pained expression and his father sprawled out on the floor. But his eyes were soon on the one person that had somehow become the center of his universe. Stepping over his father, Edward pulled Bella into his arms, little puffs of flour flying off of his shirt. She gripped his neck tightly as he sat down on the floor with her on his lap and ran his hand up and down her spine. She sobbed quietly, pausing to hiccup or wipe her nose on the sleeve of her borrowed shirt. Emmett sat down in the oversized chair in the corner, while Carlisle joined Esme in the open doorway. A door opened and closed on the ground floor, but no one noticed as they watched Edward try and sooth Bella. Several minutes later, Bella pulled her face from Edward's shoulder and glance around the room apologetically.

"I am so sorry to have acted that way. I had a nightmare…it was so real." She whimpered. Esme crossed to the pair and held her arms out to Bella, who accepted the embrace gladly. Edward stood and brushed the residual flour from his shirt, laughing quietly as he reached forward and swiped a smear of the powder off of Bella's nose. Movement in the doorway caught Edward's eye and he raised his head in acknowledgement as Emmett's partner Jasper entered the room. Still dressed in his work uniform, Jasper walked towards Emmett, who had called him earlier. Bella looked towards the newcomer and her heart stilled in her chest as she pointed a shaking finger towards the blond-haired officer.

"You."

**A/N: Oh no…not Jasper. Wait and see my friends…wait and see. **

**Update coming next Saturday unless my kids cooperate and let me get some more chapters finished.**

**Want to read something short and sweet in the meantime?**

**Barks, Wags, Hugs, and Love by mostly a lurker**

**A o/s told by a dog. Brought a tear to my eye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! *Waves hands***

**Your response to the last chapter was AMAZING! I though I would give you a bit of a bonus since you took the time to leave me some love. **

**I nearly had a heart attack this week when Arabella's and butterflybetty alerted this story. Their work (Rosebud and Taking Chances – among others) are on my favorites list and I was honored that they put me on alert. **

**Melanie- you have already seen this chapter (Obviously) but you know where your shout out is. I just love reading all the things she adds to this Edward. I think she might have a thing for him ;-) **

**Your reviews continue to blow me away! I think if I had made Jasper bad in this story I might have had to go into the Witness Protection Program. Not to worry… **

"No, please. Just give me a minute to explain." Jasper pleaded as Bella hid behind Esme, grabbing hold of Edward's shirt when he moved towards Jasper. The minute the word was out of her mouth, Edward understood…Jasper was one of the police officers that had frequented the house, getting her hopes up every time he came into the room in his familiar uniform, only to dash them when he would take one of the girls into one of the back rooms. He growled low in his chest when Jasper started to move forward and it was only Bella's tight grip on his sleeve that kept him from beating the shit out of his long-time friend.

"I was undercover. I didn't do anything to those girls, - I just tried to get them to talk, I swear. I never touched them." He said and Edward could see Emmett standing behind him nodding. So if what he said was true, why did they not shut the whole thing down already and get those poor girls someplace safe? As if Jasper could read Edward's mind, he continued.

"We just needed to get a final count on how many girls were there and which ones were held against their will."

"Against their will?" Bella rasped from over Esme's shoulder. "I'll tell you which ones were held against their will. I was one, and so was Charlotte…whose name used to be Angela, before the bastards tied her to a chair and withheld food and water for three days until she finally broke and did whatever they asked of her. It took me two weeks to convince them that I was who they wanted me to be, but I would never let them see the real me. I would answer to the name they wanted and did the things they forced me to do, but I never broke. Now, do you need more names or is that enough?" She snarled and Edward could not keep the proud smile from spreading across his face. Bella was a fierce little thing when she was angry.

"I understand how you feel Tanya, but-" Jasper said but was stunned silent as Esme and Edward went from shielding Bella from Jasper to holding her back as she lunged for him.

"Don't you call me that you bastard! My name is Bella, I was never Tanya. Now if you aren't going to help me get those other girls out of there, I will find someone else who will, because I can't sleep in a warm bed knowing the kinds of things they are making those girls do. I lived through it; I can't let anyone else have to suffer the same." She yelled, the fight leaving her as she felt exhaustion overtaking her once again. Edward pulled her up into his arms as her legs collapsed underneath her. She rested her head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent, the cinnamon and spice soothing her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You have to believe that I want to get those girls out of there just as much as you do, but if I don't do things by the book, those men will get off and just start up somewhere else. You want them to get punished for what they have done, don't you?" He implored and Edward felt her nod weakly against his shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about this later, she needs sleep." Edward said as his mother ushered everyone out of the room. Edward laid her down on the bed, settling next to her as he heard the door click shut. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her as she snuggled into his side, her arm thrown over his side. She nuzzled her face into his chest like a bunny rabbit and he chuckled at the visual. She brought her sleepy gaze up to his face and smiled slightly, not embarrassed in the least to have been caught.

"You just smell so good." She whispered before her eyes fluttered closed. Edward dropped his head to the pillow next to her, exhaustion taking hold and forcing his own eyes closed.

**()*()**

"When are you going to be able to raid the house?" Carlisle asked as Jasper flopped down into the chair at the kitchen table. Esme had started a pot of coffee and Emmett and Carlisle joined Jasper at the table.

"I have been going every night for the last two months. Always using the same girl to try and gain her trust, but man they have those girls so brainwashed, all she would do was sit there and try to get me to fuck her…sorry Esme." Jasper said shyly, blushing scarlet at his unintentional slip. Esme tossed her hand at him and sighed.

"Jasper, after seeing the marks on Bella and hearing the few things she has told us about her life there, that word is not going to bother me much." She said as she set three cups on the table as well as a pitcher of cream and the sugar bowl. Carlisle pulled her down into his lap when she passed and she relaxed against his chest.

"I need to contact my Commander and let him know that one of the girls has escaped. He might want me to go in there now and see how they are reacting to it." He sighed as he stood and pulled his cell phone from the holder on his belt, speaking quietly into it.

Emmett got up and poured the coffee into the cups on the table, plopping a huge spoonful of sugar into his cup before stirring it restlessly. He startled when his father spoke.

"Were you involved in this investigation at all?" Emmett shook his head before answering.

"No, the Commander knew after what we went through with Rose I might not be the best choice." He said before dropping his forehead to the table. "All I keep picturing is Rose. I don't know what would be worse, dealing with it for weeks on end with no thought of getting out, or having it go as far as it did but be able to go back to your normal life after." Esme pushed away from Carlisle and wrapped herself around her oldest son.

"I don't think either option would be good baby, but I know how strong Rose is and I can see that Bella has a bit of that strength in her as well. These girls are fighters Emmett; Rose has shown you that time and time again. She did not let her attack ruin her, and neither did you. I have never been prouder than I was that day when you held her in the emergency room. None of this was your fault, just like it was not Edward's or Rose's or even Bella's. No one asked to be treated like that baby, we just have to make sure we give them all the love and support we can while we help them heal. At least Rose got the justice she deserved for her attack. We can only hope that Bella will get the same."

"I have to go back in tonight. The Commander wants to make sure they are not planning on moving now that one of the girls is gone." Jasper huffed as he returned to the room and picked up the cooling coffee. He drank it all at once, wincing slightly at the bitter taste before slapping Emmett on the back.

"I'll keep you updated." He said before he left.

**()*()**

Edward rolled over, his hand searching the bed for Bella's warmth. He had stayed close to her through the night, hoping he might be able to keep the nightmares at bay. Finding the sheets cool to the touch he shot up from the pillows, desperate to make sure it had not been a dream. He did not have to search long. Bella was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the window seat. Edward's childhood bedroom was still the same as it was before he left for Culinary School. His books and CDs still filled the dark wood bookshelf and his stereo took up most of the desk. The California king-sized bed took up most of the room with its rich gold bedding. The walls were painted deep red with slate gray drapes pulled to the side of the huge bay window that dominated the south wall. Bella was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out at the view below.

Bella had lived her entire life near the water. Forks, Washington was not technically on the water, but she had a second home with her father's best friend in La Push. There, on the edge of the Quileute Indian reservation, Bella found her favorite place. The cliffs overlooking the Pacific Ocean became her sanctuary. When she was old enough to know how her mother died, she sat at the edge of the rocks and stared down at the pounding waves, wishing that the water could wash away the pain and guilt she felt as it did the rocks and sand below. The water made everything fresh and new, no matter how much debris was in its path. Now, staring at an entirely different Ocean, Bella once again wished there was some way the waves could wash away the filth.

"Bella?" Edward rasped as he swung his legs to the floor and started towards her. He would have expected her to be cautious of him after the night she had, but she just looked up at him as he approached.

"Don't you have to go open the bakery?" She whispered, her throat still sore from screaming during her nightmare.

"No, my sister-in-law is taking care of things this morning." He answered as he sat down next to her on the bench, looking out the window as the first signs of light peeked over the waves. They watched together as the sky moved from deepest purple to pink and gold as the sun rose. Soon it was so bright that Bella had to turn away, her eyes meeting Edward's. He was beautiful in the morning light and she wished she had a camera to capture him. His auburn hair was haloed in golden light, making him look even more like the angel she thought him to be. His green eyes were darker than they had been, a perfect foil to his pale complexion. She could not stop herself from reaching forward to see if his skin was as smooth as it looked. His eyes closed as her fingers grazed his jaw and she giggled as his prickly whiskers scratched at her skin. She cradled his jaw in her hand as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He opened his eyes as she released his face and looked down at her in awe.

"That was what my first kiss should have been like." She whispered as she blushed and looked down at her lap.

**A/N: So fucking sweet. I love this Edward…although just wait till we see some more Jasper! **

**Hit me up on Facebook – Kitkat Cullen - we are dicussing what Edward's bakery should be named!  
><strong>

**Send me some love. See you Saturday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello new readers! Wow where are you coming from? I hope you all are still enjoying this ride. Did you like the cliffy-less ending last chapter? Good cause it will be the last one for a while ;( But as long as my children cooperate and I can get two more chapters done today there might be another surprise posting on Wednesday.**

**Melanie had a special request for Edward and he delivered for her in this chapter. Thank you girlie…you are much more than a beta. **

After a moment of silence between the pair, Edward shook his head, trying to get the less honorable thoughts from his mind. He reached his hand over and pulled Bella from the bench, averting his eyes as she tugged her borrowed shirt down to cover more of herself.

Her eyes strayed to the phone sitting on the nightstand and Edward nodded towards it. She raced over, sitting on the bed as she dialed the number, frowning as she once again failed to hear anything but ringing. She hung up dejectedly and looked up at Edward in defeat.

"Hungry?" He asked and her stomach growled loudly in confirmation. He chuckled as he walked towards the door, assuming she was following behind. When he turned to speak to her, he was surprised to find her still sitting on the bed. He watched her worry her lip between her teeth as she shifted restlessly, her eyes trained on her fingers that were twisted in her lap.

"You coming?" He asked quietly, trying not to startle her, but her head whipped up at the sound, her face and chest flushing pink.

"Could…" She mumbled and her hands flew up to cover her face as she tried to finish her request. "Could I have some pants to wear?"

Edward smiled as he slowly crossed the room to pull a pair of sleep pants from the dresser, silently thanking his mother for her sentimentality. She had kept all of his clothes from before he left for school, so the pants were much smaller than the ones he would wear now. He showed her to the bathroom and waited patiently as she took care of business and got dressed.

Bella splashed water on her still overheated skin and wiped the tear tracks from her face. She was embarrassed that she had kissed Edward, but could not say that she regretted it. Even before she had been taken she never acted on her desires. Her friends at school would do whatever they wanted without thinking about the consequences, but from the time she had been born, the fact that every action had a consequence was drilled into her head.

Her mother had slept around and ended up getting pregnant.

Action…consequence.

Her father gave up his scholarship to the University of Connecticut to stay in the small town of Forks so he could marry her mother and set up house.

Action…consequence.

A year after her birth, her mother went out drinking to try and forget her child and husband at home and ended up wrapping her car around a tree, dying instantly.

Action…consequence.

Bella could never do anything spontaneous because she always needed to know all of the possible consequences of her decision. When she sent her application in to the University of Washington, it took her three months to write out all of the pros and cons. Her father finally found the paperwork and mailed it himself, because he knew if he left it up to Bella, she would be working as a cashier at the Safeway for the rest of her life so she would never have to worry about the fallout of major decisions. But Bella was tired of thinking. She wanted to follow her heart instead of following her head. And her heart was leading straight to Edward and his family who took her into their home without even thinking twice. They did not worry about the consequences, they just did what they thought was best. And Bella vowed to do the same, no matter what the cost.

**()*()**

As Bella followed Edward into the kitchen, she was relieved that no one else was awake yet. She did not feel like dealing with the rest of his family, no matter how nice they seemed. Bella had not felt the comforting warmth of a mother's love in so long, especially since she could not even remember her own mother. While her father worked hard to make sure that she never wanted for anything, he did not think about the natural cravings humans have for touch. Bella could count on one hand the number of times her father had hugged her.

Bella leaned up against the counter as she watched Edward move around the kitchen. Since it had always just been just her father and herself, she had become the one to cook in their house. She loved watching her father enjoy a meal she had worked on all day. Edward moved around the kitchen as if he had been made for it. While some men just looked as if they had been born to be on a football field or basketball court, Edward Cullen was destined to be in a kitchen. He pulled down a large mixing bowl and gathered the ingredients he needed. When he set a large can next to her on the counter she turned and looked down at it.

"What is this for?" She asked, turning the can over in her hands.

"We're making muffins." He answered as he measured out flour and brown sugar in the bowl. He reached into a drawer below him and handed her a can opener. She smiled up at him before opening the can and looking down into the orangey-brown substance. Edward reached in front of her and dipped his finger into the goo, popping it into his mouth with a grimace.

"I usually bake and prep my own pumpkin, but we don't have one…and I am really in the mood for pumpkin muffins all of the sudden." He said as he grabbed the can and scooped the pumpkin purée into the dry ingredients. Bella pushed away from the counter and moved to the pantry where Esme had all of her baking supplies. She rummaged around for a moment before handing Edward a large red container. He stared down at the object in his hand for a moment before Bella laughed and took it from him, opening it and shaking some of the contents into the bowl. Edward turned his head and looked at her smiling face.

"You just ruined a perfectly good batch of pumpkin muffins." He mocked, making her giggle.

"No, I just made a perfectly good batch of pumpkin _raisin _muffins. I promise you will love them. The moisture from the pumpkin will make the raisins all plump and juicy. I always add them to my banana bread and it just makes it ten times better. It's like my secret ingredient." She said quietly as she put the lid on the raisin container and set it back in the pantry. Edward grinned and winked at her as he added molasses to the batter. "Now you know my secret ingredient. These may be the best ever." Bella watched as Edward scooped the perfect amount of the mixture into each of the prepared muffin pans and slid them into the pre-heated oven. She smiled when he looked over at her, his forearms covered in bubbles as he washed the bowl and measuring cups he had used.

"You sure know your way around a kitchen." She teased.

"Well, my Mom really wanted a daughter, but when I was a boy she decided that she would just teach me to cook. Emmett never wanted anything to do with the kitchen except eat, but from the moment she tied my first apron on me, I was hooked. I loved watching the simple dry and wet ingredients become something delicious. I was the only guy in the home-ec classes, but it didn't bother me. All the girls thought it was sexy that I could cook." He said with a sly wink. Little did Bella know that it also made for some very rough times in the locker room when his classmates decided to hide his clothes after gym and fill his bag with their leftover lunches. It was not until he went to Le Cordon Bleu in Boston that he finally felt like he could show his true self without fear of ridicule, even if he was one of the only men in the Patisserie and Baking program.

Edward set the clean equipment on the counter to dry and went to the fridge, pulling out a loaf of cinnamon bread he had made the day before. Grabbing the cream and eggs, he set up an assembly line as he prepared his signature Crème Brule French toast. Bella watched as he made a quick caramel and swirled it on the bottom of a baking dish. He laid the egg-soaked bread slices on top and covered the bread with more caramel. The dish went into the oven with the muffins and soon the room smelled just like his bakery did. Edward had just started a pot of coffee when his mother and father walked into the kitchen, following the smell. Esme hated when Edward moved out of the house, not only because she would miss him, but because she would no longer be treated to a warm and delicious breakfast every morning.

"Good morning Bella dear. How are you feeling today?" Esme asked as she sat down at the kitchen table while Carlisle got two coffee cups out of the cabinet. Bella blushed sweetly as she remembered the kind woman holding her as she wept the night before and mumbled a good morning. She could not help but stiffen when Carlisle slid into the chair next to her, handing Esme her cup of coffee. She tried not to fidget as she felt his eyes on her, but it was no use. When she saw his hand move towards her from the corner of her eye, she darted from the chair and across the kitchen to where Edward was standing near the oven. The room was eerily silent as she cowered next to Edward, her hands hiding her face as she pressed against his side. Slowly he reached his arms down and pulled her into his side, his face coming down to press into her hair. He raised his eyes to search out his father, but the table was empty. Bella trembled in his arms as he guided her over to the table so he could sit, dragging her into his lap. She curled against him like a cat and he ran his hand over her silken hair.

"I'm so sorry. I keep messing things up." She whimpered into his chest. His hand stilled on her hair as he felt a wave of anger surge through him.

"None of this is your fault. You have every reason to be cautious after what you've been through. I am just so glad you're able to trust me. The rest will come with time." He replied, resuming the movement of his hand. She pulled away and looked up at him, her face tear-dampened and fierce.

"No, I shouldn't be like this. I was never like this before they took me. How long is it going to take to get my life back?" She snarled, looking more like a fierce lioness than the little lamb she usually was. He chuckled as he reached toward her face, halting his hand as he saw someone moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and found his brother standing in the doorway, his face grim.

"Emmett?" Edward questioned, drawing Bella's attention to the hulking man hesitating in the entrance.

"I think it is going to take a bit longer to be able to go back to your old life Bella. I found out why your father has not been answering his phone."

**A/N: Dun dun dun…. Oh no…what's wrong with Charlie. As I was pre-reading this chapter I found it hilarious that I am writing an Edward that is a Culinary School educated chef and another Edward that can barely make toast (The Cottage). Oh well, at least they are both very good at protecting their women. See you Wednesday or next Saturday?**

**Want to make my day? Leave me some love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Words often times come so easily to me…but you all have me speechless. Every time I get a new alert or review I am in awe of your support. Thank you…sometimes your words are the brightest part of my day.**

**Melanie helped me get this chapter right, and again, there are no words to express how important she is. She actually put my stories ahead of the Sheviking's **_**My Viking**_** update Monday night. Don't worry...I set her straight…it will not happen again ;)**

**Can you find the shout-out to a very popular fic in this chapter? **

**Ready for Jasper to redeem himself? Wanna see what's wrong with Charlie?**

**Ummm… warning for the last half of the chapter. Yeah, might need those tissues.**

Edward helped Bella off of the floor and sat down on one of the chairs, keeping her in his lap. Emmett sat across from the pair, holding a sheath of papers. Edward tightened his hold on Bella as Emmett set the papers down and looked up at them.

"Bella, I am just gonna tell you this straight out…your father has been shot."

Bella gasped loudly and reached for the papers. Emmett set his hand down so she could not pull them away and held his other hand up, asking for her patience.

"I haven't been able to tell if this is related to your disappearance or not. The details I was able to gather were sketchy at best. What I do know is he was shot investigating a tip, what that tip was I'm not sure. He is in a coma in Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles." Emmett said before removing his hand and allowing Bella to take the papers. He knew she had found the crime scene information when she started to cry.

"He was shot in the head?" She sobbed as Edward took the papers from her shaking hands and read them himself. It appeared that he was taken by surprise or set up and his attacker got off one shot before fleeing the scene. Edward put the papers back down after seeing the pool of blood in one of the attached photos. Bella buried her face in Edward's shoulder, crying as she tried to imagine her strong, powerful father hooked up to machines and confined to a hospital bed.

"So you don't know if this has anything to do with the bastards that took Bella in the first place?" Edward asked quietly and watched Emmett rub his hands over his face.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I think it is likely that Chief Swan was asking questions that someone didn't want answered and decided to shut him up."

"So this is my fault?" Bella sobbed, turning her tear-stained face to Emmett. The big man blanched as he tried to figure out how to answer her. He knew that if it were his daughter that had been taken, he would have done the same thing that Charlie Swan did, damn the consequences. Edward turned Bella in his arms so she was facing him and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"The only people at fault are the ones who did this. If it turns out that your father was hurt by the same people that took you, well then it is twice their fault. You did nothing wrong." He whispered vehemently, praying that she would believe him. She dropped her eyes and nodded but deep down she knew he was wrong.

**()*()**

Edward pulled the muffins from the oven when it buzzed and suddenly the room was full of hungry people. The food processor buzzed as Edward whipped butter with honey and cinnamon to spread on the warm muffins. The French toast was served with fresh banana and mint whipped cream and chocolate curls. Bella sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as the table filled up with people. Emmett sat across from her and she was distracted for a moment as she watched him inhale his food. He barely stopped to breathe and she was amazed that he did not choke. She was startled when a plate was set down in front of her laden with food. Esme sat in the chair next to her while Carlisle took one across from his wife. A large hand placed a mug of steamy hot chocolate next to her plate and it took everything in her not to jerk backwards. She knew it was Edward, she could smell the cinnamon and spice and warmth that seemed to follow him everywhere, but over the last few months the only time a hand had come towards her, it brought pain. She took shallow breaths as she watched Edward sit in the chair next to her.

"I know you are upset about your father Bella, but can you try to eat something. Please, for me?" Edward spoke quietly to her, his hand wrapping gently around the back of her neck, fingers sifting through her soft hair. Feeling a bit more under control she nodded at him and set her feet on the floor and reached for her fork, thankful that everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own meals. Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head as the first bite of French toast slipped past her lips. Aside from the muffins and bagels Edward had snuck her yesterday; this was the first real meal she had had in months. While she was by no means overweight when she had been taken, her captors thought it would be beneficial for her to lose some weight, which was why at five foot four she had only weighed ninety four pounds when she snuck on the scale in Edward's bathroom earlier. She had been closer to one hundred and twenty before. A soft moan slipped unknowingly from her lips and Edward's fork halted in mid air as his eyes flew to Bella's face. Thankfully everyone else was completely absorbed by their own plates and no one noticed his stare. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slick with the butter and whipped cream that covered her mountain of French toast. When her little pink tongue peeked out to lap at the sticky substance that coated her lips Edward let his own groan loose. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, taking in Edward's dilated eyes and slack-jawed state. She smiled shyly and pointed at her plate.

"This is really good." She mumbled around a mouthful of food. He chuckled at her as he quickly checked to make sure he was not drooling. He turned back around and started eating, his heart feeling fuller after watching her enjoy his food.

**()*()**

"So piggy piggy, you back so soon?" Mike smirked as he ushered Jasper into the hallway. Everything looked fairly normal, the usual array of mind altering substances were scattered across the coffee table in the living room and several girls in various states of undress were draped across the couches and chairs. His heart caught for a moment when he did not see the one person he was looking for.

When Jasper was assigned to infiltrate the house, his Commander told him to pick one girl and stay consistent. If he somehow managed to crack her they could use her as an inside informant. The first day he walked into that house, his eyes locked on the little dark haired girl sitting in the corner. Her gray eyes were too big for her face and she didn't look much older than 16. When Jasper picked her out Mike laughed.

"You get to break the new one in, you lucky bastard. I hope you know the price is double for that." He said as he held his hand out for payment. Jasper handed him the correct amount and Mike walked over and hoisted her up. Jasper held his hand out and she took it, her eyes trained on the ground.

"You enjoy little Maria there. Make sure you tell me how she was before you leave." Jasper tried to tune his crude comments out as he steered her into an empty room, locking the door behind him. The girl walked to the bed and started to take her shirt off. Jasper was quick to stop her and encouraged her to sit on the bed next to him. He spent his allotted hour asking her questions about herself and the other girls. It was easy to see that she had been brainwashed since she was unable to answer any questions pertaining to her life before she got there. He did find out her name was Maria, although he doubted that was her real name, and she was 22. When he balked at her age, she smiled and said that she always was mistook for someone much younger, she even got carded when she tried to get into an R-rated movie. As soon as the words were out of her mouth her eyes clouded and she looked confused, as if not knowing where that memory had come from. Before his time was up, Jasper looked around the dismal room, noticing the unsoiled white bedding and remembering Mike's comment about breaking Maria in. He knew there was no way he could leave the room the way it was and not arise suspicion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Swiss Army knife, the sudden movement eliciting a frightened gasp from Maria. Jasper smiled at her before pulling up his pant leg and dragging the blade over his calf. He swept his finger over the shallow cut and smeared the blood on the sheets, praying that his slight of hand would be enough to convince Mike. Cleaning up as best as he could, Jasper pulled Maria back down to the bed and explained that she needed to stay quiet about what really happened between them. Jasper hated to leave her, but when their time was up he led Maria back out to the main room and pulled Mike aside.

"I want her to be mine…just mine. You sell her to anyone else for sex and I'll know. I'll be here every night." He said. Mike smirked before holding his hand out once again and smiling when his palm was full.

"Whatever you want piggy piggy."

"Where's my girl?" Jasper said, turning towards Mike with his hand placed oh so obviously against his holstered weapon. Mike's bloodshot eyes scanned the room before flying open wide and all but running towards the kitchen. He came back in dragging Maria by her arm, her feet fumbling to keep up with him. He threw her down at Jasper's feet and smirked at him.

"There's your girl. She had a hard time earlier, so we were keeping her in the kitchen till she got back on her feet. Isn't that right baby cakes?" He laughed, using the toe of his shoe to push her over. Jasper had to bite his tongue from making a sound as he looked down at his girl. The entire left side of her face was bruised and bloody, her dark hair dirty and matted to her scalp. She was dressed in her usual boy shorts and tank top, but they were both ripped and ragged. He bent over and hoisted her up into his arms, easing his hold when she whimpered.

"I thought we had a deal man? She's mine. I'm gonna get her cleaned up before I enjoy her. You okay with that Mikey?" Jasper sneered, wishing he could just turn around and carry her out to the car. Mike laughed and waved him towards the back hallway before he went over to the couch and pulled one of the strung-out girls onto his lap. Jasper walked quickly down the hall and into the dingy bathroom, thanking God that there was a lock on the door. He set Maria down on the counter and turned on the water, but turned it off when he could not find a clean towel. Her head wobbled backwards, her eyes opening for a moment, but it was enough for her to see him.

"Jasper?" She rasped and he could see dark purple bruises wrapped around her throat. Someone had strangled her. He held her gently by the shoulders as he tried to get her to look at him.

"What baby girl, what's wrong?" He soothed. Her eyes were closed again as she answered.

"Tanya's gone. I couldn't find her anywhere and then Mike said I had to take her client since she was gone. He was so mean to me." She whimpered and he felt a tiny bit of hate that Maria was stuck here while Bella was safe at the Cullen's.

"You're okay darlin', I've got you. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He whispered, his hands searching for injuries. She surprised him when she started to laugh softly.

"I hurt everywhere Jasper. The only time I don't, is when I'm with you." She said as big fat tears started to run down her cheeks. She collapsed against his chest, sobbing quietly and he pulled out his phone and called his Commander. No way was he leaving there without her.

**A/N: Poor Charlie…Poor Alice…Poor Jasper. Shit is gonna get heavy for a while now. See you Saturday!**

**Oh and…. Did you like my Unexpected Circumstances shout out? I am using my powers of suggestion to try and get Savage to update **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everybody! (I feel like Dr. Nick from the Simpsons when I say that.) Anyway…you all seem to be feeling a bit better about Jasper right about now. He is going to do his best to get Alice out of there as soon as he can…but be prepared, it will not be today. I know, he's sad too. Protocol people, protocol.**

**Melanie added some much needed flow to this chapter. Hell…she adds some much needed stuff to every chapter. She rocks my socks, even if I am a bit upset at her for turning me onto the BDB series and I was up till 2am finishing the first book. Worth it though…totally worth it. **

**Um, ready to hear from Jasper's Commander?**

"Well Whitlock, what do you want me to do? You knew when you took this assignment that you were going to see some pretty fucked up things and now you want to call foul? I have no idea what to tell you about the girl. If you try to take her out of there, they might kill you. They already lost one girl; they can't afford to lose another." Commander Aro barked into the phone. Jasper sat down on the dirty floor, bringing Maria down with him. She snuggled onto his lap, her tears finally stopping. His hand ran over her dirty hair and he closed his eyes as he listened to Aro's reprimand. He knew it was a long shot that the Commander would want to pull the girls early. The lookouts only saw Mike in the building, and they needed to have all three of the men on the premises before they could take them down.

"Understood sir." Jasper growled into the phone before slamming it shut and shoving it back in his pocket. Maria barely moved as he shifted around. Looking down at her he understood why. She was sound asleep on his chest, her little fingers clenched tightly in his shirt. He could see her injuries much better now that she was still. Her left eye was swollen with a nasty cut across her eyebrow. The bruises on her throat were getting darker by the minute. She was barely covered by her torn clothes and he swallowed back bile when he saw fingerprint bruises covering her hips and thighs. He had thought Mike and the boys would listen to him when he told them he wanted her all to himself. He was hoping that by doing that he might be able to save her from being raped, but he was learning from Bella that there was more than one way to be violated.

A sharp knock at the door had Maria scrambling up off his lap and looking around the room wildly. Jasper slowly stood up and pulled her into his arms, setting his chin on the top of her head. She shook in his arms when the pounding started again, this time Mike yelled through the door as well.

"Time's up piggy. I got another taker for her since she's already bloody."

Jasper's arms tightened without his permission at Mike's words and it was only the squeak from Maria that made him stop. He looked down at her, apologies on his lips, but she would not accept them.

"I know." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. It was this way every time he had to leave her. He would promise that he would get her out of there soon, and every time she would cry. He didn't know how important those few hours she spent with him were. It was the only time she felt safe and cared for. He never hurt her or scared her or tried to break her. He just held her.

Maria pulled away and pushed her hair back off of her face. Straightening her clothes the best she could, she opened the door and found Mike standing there with a huge dark-skinned man behind him. Jasper could see the shudder rip through her tiny body as she started out the door and his hands clenched tightly into fists as he watched her go. The man grabbed her roughly and pulled her in towards his body, his tongue coming out to lick a trail from her jaw to her temple. She whimpered and could not stop her eyes from searching out Jasper one last time. He schooled his expression into one of absolute indifference while inside he was screaming. Maria blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks, much to the man's delight and he pushed her down the hall and out of sight. Jasper straightened his uniform and rounded on Mike.

"I thought we had a deal?" He snarled as he heard a door slam down the hall. Mike shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We had an incident and had clients that needed to be taken care of."

"Well why didn't you say so. You know I would have paid more to keep her clean. I want her just for me." Jasper argued as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. He had already used the allotted money from Undercover's budget, now relying on his own cash to keep Maria safe. Mike took the bills and pointed Jasper towards the door.

"Well…get her outta there." Jasper said, his eyes never leaving the door they disappeared into.

"No can do man. He paid for her…she's his for the next hour. Now get out of here." Mike said as he shoved him towards the door.

The sounds of her screams followed him out and he barely made it down the street before collapsing to his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach into the bushes.

**()*()**

Esme took Bella upstairs to the master suite after breakfast, leaving the boys to clean up the mess. While they were the same height, Bella was much thinner than Esme, but she was hoping there was something in her wardrobe that would work for the girl. Bella sat on the comfy bed while Esme looked through the closet.

"Here you go Sweetheart, why not try this on." She suggested, handing Bella a velour jogging suit that Rose had given her for Christmas one year. Why anyone would want to have the word 'Juicy' plastered across their behind boggled Esme's mind. Bella held the soft jacket to her cheek, smiling up at Edward's mother. Handing her a white tank top as well, Bella pulled her borrowed shirt over her head, oblivious to Esme's horrified expression. The scars under her clothing were much worse than the ones on her hands and chest. Bella was quick to put the tank top on, loving the softness against her skin. She yanked Edward's oversized pants off and pulled on the new ones, having to pull the drawstring tight to keep them from falling down. She walked towards the mirror and almost did not recognize herself. Her skin was even paler next to the dark blue fabric and you could see the outline of her breastbone through her flesh. Her hair hung limp against her scalp and her eyes were sunken and surrounded by black circles. Cuts and scrapes covered the little bit of skin that was exposed. This image was not the one she remembered.

Esme walked to Bella, heartbroken after watching her peruse herself in the mirror. It was obvious that she had not really seen herself since she had been taken and she must look a lot different than she had before. Silent tears fell from Bella's eyes as she brought her hands up to trace the scars and bruises that covered her skin. Esme wrapped her arms around her from behind supporting her as she broke down.

"Why?" She whimpered and Esme could do nothing but to hold her as she cried.

**()*()**

"I'm giving you three day before I go in there guns blazing!" Jasper growled as he put his hands down on the Commander's desk and got in his face. He managed to pull himself together enough to go down to the station to talk to Aro. He needed to get Maria out of there before there was nothing of her left to save.

"If you can get me more intel on how many girls there are in there and when all three of the men are likely to be there, I'll send the team in." Aro said, tucking his thumbs in his belt as he watched Jasper pace the room like a caged tiger. He knew that sending him into this situation was a risk, but he was the best man they had at getting information.

"I told you one of the girls got out. I'll get the information from her." Jasper said, running his hands over his face.

"You can bet if she was sent back we could get all three of the bastards there." Aro suggested and Jasper stopped in his tracks. He had seen first hand how traumatized Bella was after all they had done. There was no way he could ask her to go back in. It was also obvious that Edward had already taken the roll of Bella's protector and was taking that job seriously. But Jasper was going to have to do something to get Maria out of there…and soon. He knew suddenly without a doubt what he had to do, and was not going let anything stop him.

**A/N: Oh shit…Jasper's on the rampage. I will be updated every Wednesday and Saturday from now on. I am working on chapter 16 right now (I KNOW!) so we have plenty in the bank. Now review and tell me how much you love me!**

**The shit is going to hit the fan soon.**

**Rec:**

**The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24**

**OMG hilarious…she asks you what is real to her life and what is fake in every chapter. It is like Where's Waldo but in fic. I nearly pee myself in every chapter. I swear if you are looking for something funny…run don't walk!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! 322 reviews…322 reviews for 8 chapters. I am on the floor right now. Please…you amaze me. **

**Melanie put some awesome words in Jasper's mouth in this chapter. And then she fixed the mistakes that were mine. She is good like that.**

**Dalloway5906 updated 'Bittersweet' yesterday and can you say lemon? Tart and tasty my friend, tart and tasty. She has jumped on the Bakeryward bandwagon and entertained me with some comments about this chapter. She was gonna get nasty with me after she read the first sentence. **

**Read the whole thing people…read the whole thing.**

Jasper walked up to the Cullen house with his mind made up. Bella was going back whether she liked it or not. Maria had his guts tied in knots and the thought of her being passed around like a joint at a Dave Matthews concert had his head spinning. He would just have to convince her to go or make her.

Rose had closed up the bakery for the day and had come to the house to see why her husband had not come to bed the night before and why she had been up to her elbows in dough and customers all day at the bakery alone. The two men in her life had some explaining to do.

Rose and Jasper barely acknowledged each other when they arrived at the same time. They passed through the front door and found the living room empty. Jasper led the way to the kitchen with Rose following after him. Their relationship had been rocky from the start since he had been one of the investigators in her attack four years ago. He had been young and cocky and put Rose through hell, insinuating she had asked for it because of the way she was dressed that night. It was not until Jasper had been assigned as Emmett's partner a year later that the two of them were forced to socialize. Emmett had still been in the Academy when Rose was attacked and he was glad for that, because if he had a badge and a gun…well lets just say those men would be six feet under instead of serving 10 to 20 in Bolduc. Jasper had grown on Rose but they still had the tendency to mix like oil and water.

Bella and Esme were sitting at the table twisting chocolate dough into pretzel shapes so Edward could get them in the oven. Carlisle and Emmett volunteered to be taste testers and were bugging Edward for a scoop of the raspberry mint ice cream he was making to go along with the pretzels. Rose pushed past Jasper and joined her husband at the counter, giving Bella a glance as the girl stopped what she was doing and put her hands in her lap, her head down. Jasper leaned against the door frame, his eyes trained on Bella. He could feel his irrational jealousy growing that she was sitting here safe and sound while his girl was getting the shit beat out of her. As if feeling the waves of emotion pouring off of him, Bella raised her eyes to Jasper's and bit back a gasp at the outrage she saw reflected in his eyes.

"You know Maria?" Jasper nearly growled as Bella maintained eye contact with him. The room went silent as everyone waited for Bella's response. She nodded.

"While you are here making cakes and having a grand old time, she has to work double to take care of your clients." He snarled as he pushed away from the wall and stormed towards her. Esme and Rose formed a human shield as Emmett and Carlisle moved to hold Jasper back. Edward pulled Bella from the chair and into his arms.

"Don't you think I want to help her? When they were trying to get me to forget my old life, they brought Maria in and nearly strangled her to death in front of me to get me to say what they wanted to hear. Of course I feel terrible that they are still there dealing with those things. Poor Maria, she is so far gone she does not even remember her real name. I was there the day they brought her in, right after they took me. They beat her so badly she was unconscious for two days. When she woke up she was like a puppet, doing whatever they wanted. She was no longer the sweet girl named Alice. She was a shell named Maria that would do anything they told her. I saw you take her every night and she would come out and look so happy for a little while. I thought that maybe…just maybe… you were being kind to her. But you left us there, you left HER there and everyday we watched as you came in in your spiffy uniform with your gun on your belt and prayed that today would be the day that you would just shoot them and take us with you. But no, you would take her into the back room and have your fun and just leave!" Bella yelled as Edward held her against him. Her body shook with the emotions in her words, but he was not going to stop her. She needed to vent.

"I never touched her. I picked her because she looked like the youngest one there and I made sure to pay for the whole night, hoping that they would leave her alone. As far as I know, no one else had touched her. Don't you think I wanted to just cuff those bastards and let you all go? There is protocol-" Jasper started but was interrupted by Bella once again.

"Protocol? You left us sitting there being beaten and waiting for our bodies to be sold because of protocol?" She snarled. Jasper shrugged out of Carlisle and Emmett's hold and started pacing the floor.

"Yes protocol. I left the girl I love in that place, listening to her screams because of protocol. If I knew I could get her out of there without risking them coming after her I would have thrown her over my shoulder and run. But I have not been able to get all three of them there at the same time. And if we don't get them all…we run the risk of them starting up somewhere else. Everyday for the last two months I have been with her, trying to fight these feelings. I know I am not getting the whole girl, but the parts of her she shares have me hook, line and sinker. She asked about you earlier. She was worried because she didn't see you. She is so kind and sweet, it broke me having to leave her there today." He said as he slumped down in one of the chairs, his elbows on the table and his head resting in his palms. Bella pushed off of Edward's chest and walked around Esme and Rose, kneeling down next to Jasper.

"Who was she with when you left?" Bella whispered as she put her hand on Jasper's arm. He turned his head to the side and looked at her, his eyes bloodshot and glassy.

"A big guy..dark-skinned with long black hair. I could hear her screaming from the front door." He breathed as his voice waivered thinking about Maria….Alice.

"It was probably Paul. He likes to burn girls." She said shuddering as she remembered the first time they sent her in with him. They told her he would not have sex with her, but after an hour with him and his pack of cigarettes, she thought it might have been easier if he had. Jasper dropped his head to the table with a thud, his hands now gripping his thighs tightly.

"What can I do to help?" Bella whispered, leaning in so no one could hear them. Jasper took a deep breath and prepared to be shot down.

"I need you to go back in." Bella looked down at his hands holding tightly to his legs and realized he understood exactly what he was asking of her. He had seen first hand the way they had been treated. She also knew that going back would be a sure fire way to get Mike, Benjamin and Tyler in one place. They would all want a piece of her for running away.

"Okay."

**A/N: Okay…deep breath my friends, deep breath. The shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapter…actually you might want to keep a paper bag next to you so you can breath into it when you read the updates till like chapter 17…yeah deep breaths.**

**See you Saturday when I'll be posting from Dally's house in the great state of New Jersey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I am posting this from the great state of New Jersey. Sad thing is I am heading home today…short trip!**

**Soooo….after the last update I got some flouncers, and I was really upset about that. I thought long and hard and I think I am going to have to change my whole plot or everyone else is going to head out too. Some of you have concerns over the believability of how the police would handle things, and I agree. I can't really imagine that they would allow Bella to go back in there, but in this fictional world, that is what is happening. I have to re-write almost 8 chapters now to make changes so I can not guarantee that there will be an update on Wednesday. I have to write them and then have Melanie and Dally look over them for me before I post because…yeah you don't want to see them before they get their hands on them. **

**Melanie was totally in Jasper's mind in this chapter. He appreciates your awesome additions girl!**

**Dalloway5906 made my head swell up with her complements and praise, she is my best ego-booster.**

**I would like to welcome Insert Fangs Here, a wonderful author who has joined the Bakeryward family. Her "Memoirs of a Mob Wife" is awesome! **

**Now…lets see how Edward fights back.**

"NO! There is no fucking way you are going back in there!" Edward snarled, pushing back from the table so hard his chair toppled backwards onto the floor. Everyone jumped up, Carlisle moving towards his son and Esme kneeling down on the floor next to Bella.

"You know what they'll do to her if she goes back. How can you just let her walk back into the lion's den?" Edward yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jasper. Bella stood on shaky feet and started walking towards Edward, but he halted her with a trembling hand and a devastated look.

"How can you do this?" He whispered, before storming out of the kitchen and through the back door. Bella started to go after him, but Esme put a restraining hand on her shoulder and nodded to Jasper. The weary man got up from the table and followed Edward out the door.

Edward stood on the edge of the cliffs, the waters beating against the unforgiving rock below. His heart felt much like that water right now, constantly being pummeled against an immovable force, even though the only thing it wants is to return to the calm sea. His life was fine before Bella snuck into his bakery. He might not have been happy but things were fine. It had been a long time since anyone managed to work their way into his heart, not since someone had walked away with a piece of it.

**()*()**

Edward's first year at Le Cordon Bleu he was paired with a quiet girl named Kate for the International Pastries section. While she seemed shy on the outside, when she was not in the kitchen she exploded with life. Being with her was like spending time with two different personalities. Edward thought he had the best of both worlds; an almost obsessive student and a compulsive party girl that was up for anything. They started to spend all of their time together, either staying at Edward's small studio apartment or in the house Kate shared with her two friends Irina and Beth. While Edward had lost his virginity on prom night his senior year of high school, he had never really gone much further than that. Kate was a wild child, pushing him to do things he was not quite sure he really liked. He wanted her soft, quiet and loving in their bed; her hands gentle on his skin and murmured words of adoration spilling in the air. What he got was hair pulling, dirty talk and offers of threesomes. Edward hoped that one day, Kate's calm and quiet studious personality would creep into their love life. Two weeks away from graduation, Edward planned an intimate dinner for the two of them, ready to start making decisions about their life after school. He had dreams of them opening a little bakery in the city, spending their days together mixing dough and preparing all of the wonderful little things they had mastered over the last two years. Walking into Kate's house, Edward's world spun off its axis. There writhing on the floor naked was his supposed girlfriend, her two housemates and three unknown men. When Edward's carefully prepared dinner slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, every eye shot up to him. He barely recognized the girl looking back at him, Kate's blonde hair was wild around her head and her eyes were vague and bloodshot. She pushed away from Irina, who had her head buried between Kate's bare thighs, and sauntered towards Edward. Her skin was damp with sweat and who knows what as she stood in front of him. He looked down at her, disgusted.

"I loved you." He whispered. She laughed quietly as she reached up and pushed his hair off of his forehead.

"No, you loved who you wanted me to be. I was not that girl Edward, the one who wanted to work in a stupid little bakery, have your children and live happily ever after. I want _life_;to experience everything the world has to offer." She sighed and Edward watched as she walked away from him and back into the pile of bodies on the floor.

It took all of his power not to just up and leave the city that day, but he had worked hard to get his degree and wanted to finish. So he went to class and did his work and when he held that diploma in his hands, he could not get out of Boston fast enough. He opened his little bakery…'Cullen's Creative Confections,' and made sure that he kept everyone at a distance. He did not date, he did not socialize, he did not show anyone the true person that was hiding inside…for fear that they would throw it back in his face like Kate had done. His parents worried about him, knowing that there was something missing in the man that had returned from Boston. Both Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic to see parts of their long lost son returning when Bella Swan entered his life. For the first time since he came home, he was showing honest and real emotion to someone outside of their immediate family. Now as Esme held the quietly sobbing girl in her arms, she worried she might end up losing him all over again.

**()*()**

Jasper stood behind Edward's stiff frame, feeling the frustration pouring off of him in waves.

"Two months you have had with Alice…two months. I have barely had two days with Bella and you are asking me to let her go? You _know _what they'll do to her if she goes back. Your big plan is to use Bella as bait to get all three of them in the house so you can take them down right? What happens if one of them is late? Are you going to let them beat the shit out of her, or worse, just because it is not going according to your plan?" Edward yelled, his voice cracking as he thought about Bella lying bloody and broken. The problem was that while Edward had to use his imagination to see that, Jasper had_ seen_ Alice that way, just hours ago.

"Edward…don't you think if I had another choice I would take it? They are slowly killing those girls. Bella wants to help, I can't ignore that. I promise I'll put a bug and a GPS tracker on her. The second I know all three of them are there, I'll spring her…I swear it." Jasper said, reaching out to put his hand on Edward's stiff shoulders. At his touch Edward spun around, his hands clenched into fists and his glare murderous.

"And what happens if they have already broken her? What if she comes back someone completely different?" Edward growled, his vision blurring through his tears.

"At least your girl still knows her name." Jasper said quietly, and took a step back when Edward started towards him.

"So what is this; a contest to see whose girl is more fucked up? I think it might be better for Alice since she can't remember her old life. Bella fought hard to keep her identity and now has to deal with knowing her father is lying in a coma across the country. How do you think she feels knowing her disappearance might have caused that?" Edward said as he got closer to Jasper. He wanted to let loose some of this overwhelming pain and frustration and his body shook with restraint as he tired to keep it inside.

"And how do you think Bella will feel if she does nothing just because you don't want her to and those girls die before I can get them out? She is being incredibly brave Edward, you have to support her, respect that she is doing what she believes to be the right thing. She wants to help – you can't take that away from her. You can't take away the one good chance we have to help them get out." Jasper snapped back.

"I…"Edward paused, not sure what to say.

"Edward…I love Alice-" Jasper started to say, but was cut off by Edward's pain-filled yell.

"And you think I don't? Two days…two days was all it took for her to get into my _soul _Jasper. And you want me to let her walk back in there? What if she doesn't make it back to me?" He said, completely defeated. He slumped down to his knees, his hands pressed against his chest in an effort to keep himself together. Unbeknownst to both men, Bella had been listening from the porch for the last few minutes and her bare feet were silent on the grass as she approached. She wrapped her arms around Edward's trembling shoulders, her lips pressed against his temple.

"I have to help them. Knowing that you are waiting here for me is only going to make me fight harder Edward." She whispered, and watched as tears fell from Edward's eyes into the grass below. Edward reached one hand up to wipe his eyes, his other tangling with Bella's as he pulled them both to their feet. He stood tall, tucking Bella into his side as he faced Jasper.

"Then I have to respect your decision, even if it kills me." Edward said, and Jasper nodded and reached for his phone to get the plan in motion.

**A/N: Well…Edward said his piece, Bella said hers and now the tuff stuff begins. When the shit hits the fan I will be posting every other day to keep the suspense to a minimum, but that will not be for a few more chapters. Now…please try to be nice…sometimes I cry **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooooo….you all left some amazing and supportive reviews last time. I have decided…after thinking long and hard (and half a bottle of wine)…that I will continue this story as I had originally envisioned. I will be sure to give you plenty of warning so you know when to skip certain sections if you so desire, but this tale will NOT be graphic. Most things will be implied only…not spelled out. **

**Melanie helped to keep my ass in line and make sure that Esme took care of the things she needed to. **

**Dalloway5906 got me drunk on wine this weekend and made me realize this story needed to go where it was headed, plus she fixed some mistakes and made sure I made Rose nice. She has a thing for Rose.**

**I got a PM last night letting me know that 'The Bakery' was nominated for The Best recipe/Best –Ward Category in the Tomato Soup Awards. How freaking cool is that! Voting starts in late September, so I will keep you posted as to when you can go and cast your vote!**

**Ready? Hold onto someone you love… **

Bella, Edward and Jasper made their way back into the kitchen. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were sitting at the table, the pretzels and ice cream long forgotten. Bella flushed slightly as her eyes met Rose's, feeling like the woman could see into her soul. Jasper was pacing the floor, talking quietly into the phone as Edward sat heavily in one of the chairs, pulling Bella down into his lap. Bella wanted to cry at the thought of what she was putting him through, but she knew there was no way she could go on with her life knowing that she was leaving those girls there. They might not be able to save all of the girls, but she knew with Jasper's help, at least Alice could get out. Jasper sighed as he sat down in the chair, closing his phone and dropping it on the table.

"Aro wants us to go in tonight. He thinks I should be the one to take you back, say I found you wandering the streets and recognized you." Jasper said his hands clenched together on the table as he looked at Bella. Although her body shook thinking about going back, she nodded.

"I'll need my clothes back." She whispered and Edward's arms tightened around her.

"I threw them out." He breathed, trying to keep himself together. Rose cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"I can help. What do you need?" She asked, having been given the basic information about what was going on while the three were outside.

"Umm…" Bella started to speak, embarrassed to tell this gorgeous and obviously well put together woman that she arrived at Edward's bakery in nothing but panties and a shredded tank top. Emmett stood quickly and whispered in Rose's ear before she nodded and grabbed her purse from the counter. With a meaningful look towards Bella and Edward, she walked down the hall and out the door.

"She is just going to run home." Emmett said before turning from the room himself and disappearing. Jasper stood and with a promise to return in a few hours to get Bella, left to make sure the SWAT team would be ready.

"Bella…I hope you know that when this is over there is nothing more we would like than to have you stay with us, especially since they are still investigating what happened to your father." Carlisle said softly, and Esme nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you…so much for your hospitality." Bella said, but was hesitant to accept their offer since she was not sure what condition she might leave that house in. There was no way Edward would still want her if she left as broken as she feared she might. And she could not ask his family to care for her, even though she knew they would in a second.

Bella tangled her fingers in Edward's hair, urging him to look at her. His eyes were glassy as he looked up at her. With one look he understood and stood with her held tightly in his arms. He did not take his eyes from her face as he walked up the stairs and into his old bedroom. He laid her on the bed and stood back, looking down at her. Her eyes met his, shinning with tears and trust and he fell to his knees beside the bed, burying his face in her belly.

"Don't do this." He whispered, his hands moving under her body to hold her to him. She gripped his hair and sat up, curling her body around him.

"I have to." She answered and he sat up abruptly, laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms. Their limbs tangled together as he pushed his face into her neck. He could feel the moisture of her tears falling into his hair and wished he could be strong enough for her, but he felt like he was breaking along with her. They lay together, the only sounds in the room their unsteady breaths. When Bella heard the front door slamming shut below, her body stiffened. Her mind had been running in overdrive the entire time they were laying together. Now, the sound of the door brought reality crashing down on her. She shifted so she was face to face with Edward, his hands still wrapped around her, holding her to him. She looked in his bright green eyes, trying to memorize exactly how he looked in case she did not make it back to him. A sudden thought passed through her mind and she was unable to stop it from coming out of her mouth.

"Make love to me." She breathed and watched his eyes widen. She could tell that he would deny her by the look on his face, but she persisted. "Please, you know what they'll do to me, even if Jasper is quick enough to get me out. Please…I don't want that." She begged, tears running freely down her cheeks. Edward thought he would never be able to deny her anything, but this was something he just could not do.

"No Bella." He whispered, reaching his hand up to push her hair behind her ear, leaving his fingers tucked against her cheek.

"You won't want me after they're done with me." She cried, pushing her fingers under his shirt and onto his bare flesh. He jumped at the contact and cursed himself when his body started to react. "Please."

"Bella…I want more for us. I don't want it to be rushed with my family downstairs. I want you to be happy and relaxed and soft in my arms. I won't let this be the end for us. And no matter what happens you need to know I'll always want you…until you send me away." He pulled her into his chest, rocking her as she sobbed.

**()*()**

Rose left the white tank and red panties in the bathroom for her. They both had designer labels, but after some creative work by Esme, they looked much like the ones she arrived in. Esme also helped to make her appear more disheveled, so it would look like she had been on the streets the whole time, and not in the lap of luxury. Edward sat on the counter as Bella changed out of Esme's borrowed clothes and into Rose's borrowed clothes. Edward promised that she would have her own clothes as soon as they got back, even if they had to stop at a Walmart to do it. She tried to smile, but it came out wrong. Edward gave her his fleece jacket to wear again and they walked downstairs to where everyone was waiting. Rose gave Bella a look of pride as Jasper fitted her with a small microphone and GPS beacon that was cleverly hidden in a hair barrette. Carefully placed under her hair, it was nearly invisible and would give Jasper and his team a way to hear everything that was going on inside the house. Jasper went over the plan with Bella once again, making sure she knew that once the three men were there, all she had to do was say the code word and the SWAT team would be there. Bella sat on Edward's lap on the couch and nodded when she needed to, but she was not really there. She was already back in that house.

An hour later Edward insisted on carrying Bella to the car, since she had no shoes. He buckled her into the front seat and cradled her face in his hands. Her eyes were wild and wet while his looked much the same.

"You aren't leaving my side again once you get out of there. Wherever you go…I go, you got me?" He said, and she smiled and nodded. He leaned into the car and pressed his lips to hers, his frustration and fear making the kiss harder than it should have been, but neither one cared. When they pulled away Bella reached for his hand.

"Take care of my heart, I've left it with you." She whispered before releasing him and closing the door. Edward watched until the brake lights were out of sight before falling to his knees and offering everything he owned to whoever might be listening that she come back to him.

**A/N: Sooo. The next update will be on Saturday and then every other day until we get past the rough stuff.**

**There is only one more regular chapter of 'The Cottage' left and an epi/outtake. Go check that out if this is getting too real for ya.**

'**Pills' will update on Friday! Will Bella die? Will Charlie let her be changed? Find out then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You ready? I'm nervous…like ready to puke on the floor nervous. Please be nice.**

**Melanie made some changes in this chapter that were much needed. I'm sending her a virtual hug for all her help (and just cause she needs one)**

**Dalloway5906 is living the life I wish I had right now. I made her sick at the end of this chapter…sorry. **

**Ok….deep breath and just keep telling yourself that you trust me…you trust me…you trust me.**

Jasper pulled over a few blocks from the house. He could see several unmarked police cars stationed at the intersection ahead. He knew it would be his ass if things did not go as planned, but he was out of options. He needed to get Alice out of there.

"Ok Bella, so you remember the code word right? As soon as all three of them are there, even if you only hear their voices I want you to say it nice and loud and then get your head down. The team has a layout of the house and where the girls are usually located. Do you have any idea where they might take you when we get in there?" He asked as he turned in his seat to face her. She had her bare feet up on the seat, her arms wrapped around her knees as she tried not to fall apart.

"Um, I think they would probably take me into the room off the kitchen. That was where they kept us when they were trying to get us to forget everything." She said quietly as a tremor passed through her thinking about the pain that had been inflicted upon her in that room. Now she was walking back in there willingly. She watched from the corner of her eye as Jasper nodded and then spoke quietly into his phone. With a flip of his wrist, the phone snapped shut and he reached for the door.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly as his nerves got the better of him. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Please, if something happens…" She started but Jasper stopped her.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said firmly, hoping that if he believed it enough it might come true.

"IF something happens," Bella continued stubbornly, "Please tell Edward thank you for everything he did for me. He is the sweetest man I have ever met and he made me remember that not all guys are like…them." Jasper nodded and pushed the door open, motioning for Bella to do the same.

They had already discussed how they would get her back inside the building. Everyone knew that there was no way Bella, would come back willingly, so Jasper told her to put up a fight. As they got closer to the house Jasper soon found his arms full of a thrashing, frightened woman and it was only partially an act. Walking up to the door, Jasper waved his hand towards the SWAT commander that was sitting on a stoop across the street. With a subtle nod, Jasper opened the door and carried a screaming Bella inside.

**()*()**

"What do you think you are doing?" Emmett yelled as he tried to pull Edward from the back seat of his Jeep. He had gotten clearance from his Commander to go down to the raid as back-up. Esme and Rose had gone with Carlisle to the hospital to wait, since Jasper had assured them that anyone who was injured would be taken there first. Edward had been lying in his bed when Emmett got the call, and everyone figured he was passed out. Little did they know that Edward had heard everything and had snuck down the back stairs and into Emmett's Jeep, trying like hell to get down there to his girl.

"Emmett, I need to be there. What if something really bad happens to her?" Edward pleaded with his brother and he knew he was seconds away from caving. "What if you could have been there when they brought Rosie in?" Annnnnnd… he had him.

"Fine, but you need to make sure you stay the fuck outta the way, cause if anyone finds out I brought you in, it's my ass." Emmett growled as he settled into the driver's seat and sped out of the driveway. The ride seemed to take forever, but it was only fifteen minutes later that they parked just a few spots away from Jasper's car. Emmett had been told the command post was in the pizza place on the corner. They walked through the alley to get to the rear entrance and Emmett positioned Edward so he was right outside the door, out of sight. Edward listened, crouched down on his heels with his back against the brick as the SWAT team communicated through walkie-talkies, getting ready to bust in as soon as they got the word. He could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying, but his attention was focused on all of the things he wanted to do with Bella once this was over. His head whipped up when he heard a commotion inside.

"I've got Whitlock through the bug. He's in."

**()*()**

Jasper pushed Bella in ahead of him, trying not to wince as she fell on her knees and skidded across the hard wood floor. She lay in a heap with her hands over her head, waiting for what she knew was coming. She heard footsteps and curled tighter into herself.

"What you got there piggy?" Mike asked, his eyes bugging out of his head as he saw Tanya lying on the floor. He had gotten his ass handed to him by Benjamin when he called to tell him she had escaped. It was his own fault, he had passed out after trying that new shit Tyler had brought in and left the door unlocked. But he was not going to tell Benjamin that…no way.

"You found my little runaway huh? That'll earn you a free night. Your girl is a little under the weather so I'll let you take anyone else you want. How 'bout it?" Mike laughed as he bent over, yanking Bella up by the hair. She yelped and closed her eyes tightly as he looked her over. Jasper really wanted to be able to be in the house with Alice when the raid went down, just to make sure that she would be safe, but there was no way in hell he would stay there with any of the other girls.

"Nah Mike, if Maria is not up to it…I'll just go. Can I get a rain check?" Jasper asked, inching his way towards the door. The sooner Mike got the other two on the phone the sooner he could get Bella out of there. Mike nodded, distracted with Bella who had started to shake as he ran his hands over her. Jasper had his hand on the doorknob when Mike spoke again.

"Where did you find her?"

"I was working the slums and I saw her hooking on the street. I was on duty and she started talking shit when she saw me…nosy bitch. I managed to lose my partner and went back for her. Can't have her telling the higher-ups about my little habit now can I?" Jasper sneered, knowing that Mike would need something more to back up his story. Hating himself, he walked back towards where Bella was and smacked her across the face.

"Be good now." He said, before spinning on his heel and all but running out the front door. Bella watched as Jasper disappeared behind the heavy wooden door, her hand clutching her cheek as it started to throb. She understood why he acted the way he had, but it still hurt. Mike pulled her up by her arm, dragging her down the hallway and through the kitchen, to the room she thought he would take her. He tossed her in, slamming the door shut before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing.

"Get here…I have a surprise for you."

**()*()**

Edward was pacing up and down the alley, his eyes trained towards the street. His hands were balled into fists as he walked, pivoting back when he got too far away from the door. He could not listen to Bella sobbing anymore. After they had confirmed that the bug was working, they patched it through the speakers they had set up in the dining room of the pizzeria. Edward chewed on the inside of his cheek as he listened to Jasper's bullshit story about how he found Bella and then the resounding sound of flesh meeting flesh. Emmett had poked his head out of the open doorway and looked towards Edward, but he was already deep in thought, his feet moving back and forth of their own accord.

When movement on the street caught his attention, Edward sprinted towards it, wrapping his hands in Jasper's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"The fuck? You hit her?" Edward growled and Jasper went limp in his grip, knowing he would react the same way if Edward had treated Alice like that. Realizing Jasper was not putting up a fight, Edward released him, panting hard as he bent over and set his elbows on his knees. Jasper put his hand on Edward's back before heading into the command center. It took a few minutes before the nausea cleared and Edward was able to go back to his pacing.

**()*()**

Bella tried hard to stay quiet, not only because she knew how much it excited Mike to hear the girls crying, but also because half of the Portland police department was listening as well. She sat up against the wall, waiting for what seemed like hours. She heard footsteps outside and held her breath as the light shifted under the door. The key in the lock scraped loudly and she jumped to her feet, pushing herself into the corner and as far away from the door as possible. She was momentarily blinded as the door opened and she squinted against the light, her hand coming up to shield her eyes. She lowered her hand slowly as she looked at the men in front of her.

Mike stood just inside the room, his blond hair dirty and scraggly and his clothes looking like he slept in them, which he most likely had. Tyler waited in the doorway; his dark curly hair was wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower. He had not even bothered to tie his shoes. Benjamin stood directly in front of her, his overwhelming size nearly blocking her view of the two men behind him. Her body shook as she realized that it had been easier than even Jasper had thought, getting all three of them there. She opened her mouth to speak the code word, but Benjamin was faster, slapping his hand tightly over her mouth before she could speak.

"Oh my little bitch…we are going to have so much fun."

**A/N: So…update coming on Monday and then Wednesday and Friday to get us through the rough stuff. Just…make me a promise…if you are going to flounce, wait till it is all out there, cause I swear it is not going to be **_**too**_** bad. And if you do flounce, just go out quietly, don't tell me, cause I cry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok…ready for more. This is by far the most graphic chapter…and I have to say it is not that graphic. Please be warned.**

**Hey Melanie…I totally nominated you for Best Beta in the Tomato Soup Awards cause you so rock. **

**Hey Dally…I totally nominated you for Best Pre-Reader in the Tomato Soup Awards cause you so rock.**

'**The Bakery' was nominated by someone in the Tomato Soup Awards…can I just say how excited I was about that? If anyone wants to go nominate 'Choices' for best poly/threesome I would totally love that *hint hint***

**Remember…you trust me. **

Edward heard the ominous words spoken through the speakers and hovered in the open doorway of the pizzeria turned command post. His hands were slick with sweat and his limbs were shaking with adrenalin as he waited for the room to clear and the SWAT team to descend on the building. When the room stayed still and quiet it took everything in him not to burst forward and push them into action. Bella was in danger.

"Jasper." Edward whispered harshly, trying to get his attention without disturbing the silence. Jasper's head spun around as if on a swivel and his eyes met Edward's. With one look and a slight shake of his head Edward understood. No one was moving until Bella said the code word.

**()*()**

Benjamin kept one hand over Bella's mouth and grabbed her hair with the other one, dragging her from the corner and into the middle of the room. She squealed in pain as Tyler moved behind her and held her arms together behind her back, wrenching her shoulders until her elbows touched. Mike leaned against the wall, watching and waiting.

"Now…what shall we do first? I know-lets see if she got any business while she was on the streets." Benjamin sneered as he reached his hand down the front of her panties. Bella trembled violently and tears streamed down her face as he poked and prodded her. She cried out as he pushed one finger inside of her, his eyes widening as he realized she was still untouched.

"You must not have made much on the streets if all you did was give blowjobs. Although we all know how good you are at those. Why don't you use that mouth to apologize for running away?" Benjamin said as he pushed her down to her knees and took his hand away from her mouth, only to fill it with something else.

**()*()**

Edward tried so hard to stay and listen, but that gagging and crying got so loud he had to leave the room. He braced himself on the wall outside with one arm as the other covered his mouth to try and keep his sobs quiet. How he ever thought he would be able to handle listening to Bella being brutalized was beyond him. He knew he would never forget the horrific sounds. Sadly he realized Bella would live with the real horror the rest of her life. Would she ever be able to move past it?

It must have just been wishful thinking on his part, hoping that Bella would be able to say the code word before anything happened. Unfortunately, they were keeping her mouth occupied and they had only heard two different men speaking. They would have to wait until Bella gave them the sign they needed.

Grunts and groans from the speakers filtered out the door and Edward was unable to keep his stomach contents down. He collapsed as bile exploded onto the gravel below him. He stayed there on his hands and knees in the alley and tried not to lose it completely when he heard the two voices plan their next move.

**()*()**

"Benjamin, I know you were hoping to sell her to the highest bidder, but I think she needs to learn her lesson. We'll end up making more off of her in the long run if she is too scared to try and leave again." Tyler said as he pulled the zipper up on his jeans, satisfied for the moment. Mike had her on her knees with his hands threaded tightly through her hair, pushing and pulling her head roughly as she panted and gagged. Her throat was raw and she was unable to stop the flow of tears down her face. She tried to escape into her mind…where thoughts of her future with Edward and his family lay hidden, but they kept bringing her back to the present with their harsh words and even harsher hands. Mike grunted and pushed himself down her throat as he finished, tossing her down to the floor as he walked over to where the other two were conversing.

Bella coughed and panted, trying desperately to get enough air into her lungs so she could say the one word that would bring an end to all this pain. She screamed hoarsely as Benjamin picked her up and threw her on the bed, ripping her panties at the seams. He hesitated for a moment as his cell phone pinged with a new text. She lay below him as he pulled the phone from his pocket and his eyes widened before he shoved it back in his pants. He looked back at her and she pushed against him as he knelt over her, his hands gripping her hips painfully. She turned her head to the side and spoke the one word that would save her.

"Twilight." She whispered before her world exploded in pain.

**()*()**

The room went crazy around Edward. He had managed to get himself together enough to go back in and listened as Benjamin and Tyler planned the next step in Bella's so called punishment. What Edward could not understand was why they were not already going in. Over their words he could still hear Bella's muffled cries as well as the groans of another man. It was obvious they had all three of them there…why weren't they going in? His eyes drifted to Commander Aro, the only one who could give the go ahead. He was tapping away on his phone, a sheen of sweat blooming across his forehead.

Everything changed moments later when he heard Bella's harsh whisper and then her scream of agony. He followed the officers out the front door and down the street to where the SWAT team had already entered the building. A flashbang went off, bright light and earsplitting noise disorienting everyone inside and giving the team the time they needed to enter and get everyone out. Edward could hear the sirens approaching as he stood on the sidewalk outside the building, their flashing red and blue lights a welcome reminder that help was coming for anyone who might be injured. Edward watched as two men were pushed outside, their hands bound with handcuffs behind their backs. Both average heights, the blond and dark-haired men hung their heads as they were placed into separate police cars and driven away.

The girls were led out next. Most of them were meek and quiet, clinging to the officers that carried them out of their personal hell. But several of the girls put up a fight, asking were Mike and Tyler were and when they would be able to go back home. Edward realized that so many of these girls would end up right back here on the streets because it was the only life they knew. He paced the sidewalk, waiting for them to bring Bella out. When the radios in the ambulance alerted them that they were needed inside, Edward felt his heart drop. He knew Bella was not going to just walk out of the building uninjured, but he had prayed she would not have needed to be brought out on a stretcher. Four paramedics ran up the stairs as the flow of girls continued. They were placed into ambulances to be transported to the hospital. His father was going to be busy.

**()*()**

Jasper sprinted from room to room, searching for Alice. He knew that Mike had kept her in the kitchen when she had been injured before, but that room was empty, the back door swinging open. He hesitantly walked towards the room where he knew Bella had been taken. The space was full of officers dressed in full SWAT gear, their guns holstered. One of them called for the EMTs and Jasper pushed them aside so he could see the girl who was lying unmoving on the bed, then he wished he hadn't. One of the officers had covered her with his coat, but it was still easy to see her injuries. Her lip was split, oozing blood and her eye was swollen shut. He could already see the bruises starting to bloom across her throat, arms and the parts of her legs that were uncovered. He turned from the room when he saw the blood on the mattress under her. Passing the paramedics on his way out of the kitchen, he continued his search.

Jasper fumbled down the hallway, looking in every room. He finally stood in the last bedroom left unchecked, turning circles as he started to panic. _Where was Alice?_

**A/N: See…that was as graphic as it will get…I promise.**

**Where is Alice? Why did they only bring out Mike and Tyler? Who texted Benjamin?**

**Find out on Wednesday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello lovers and haters. I don't think my new meds have kicked in yet cause I feel like shit. Nearly packed up my bags and left. BUT…I took a deep breath, realized that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and remembered that there has been some seriously shitty things I have read on this site and flounced on their stuff too. SOOO if you are still here…I love you.**

**So...the majority of you are hating Jasper at this point. I actually had one of you flounce because of his actions toward Bella. While I am not defending his behavior...we must remember he is in love and with that comes some brain damage. He is not thinking clearly and will do and say things that are horrible because all that is on his mind in Alice. Lets give him a chance to redeem himself...or at least until Edward can beat the shit out of him.**

**Melanie helped to redeem Edward a bit in this chapter…but not by much. She is AWESOME!**

**Dalloway5906 is the bacon in my jelly and bacon sandwiches. (What…I put jelly on my grilled cheese too)**

**Ummm…yeah. Angst warning…yeah angst warning.**

Emmett walked slowly towards his brother. Against his better judgment, he had gone inside to try and find out information about Bella. He passed Jasper sprinting down the hallway, his eyes wild and frantic as he searched the rooms. Emmett stopped when he got to the kitchen and heard the commotion coming from the room where Bella was. He stood in the doorway and listened to the EMTs talking, feeling the bile rise in his throat as they listed her injuries. It was when they started to load her on the gurney that he left, knowing he needed to get to Edward.

He knew. The moment he saw his brother's face Edward knew that Bella was not going to walk out of that house on her own. Emmett held his brother's shoulders in his big hands and bent down slightly so he could look into his eyes. Edward took shallow, panting breaths as he waited for his brother to bring his world crashing down around him.

"They are bringing her out now. She's in really bad shape, bro. I need you to stay calm and be strong for her or else I am not going to let you get near her. I already called ahead to Dad and he will be waiting in the ER for you when she arrives. If you think you can hold it together you can ride in the ambulance with her, but only if you keep your shit together. You won't do her any good if you are freaking out…you got me?" Emmett asked, keeping his voice calm even though he knew when it had been his girl lying there, he would have had a hell of a time staying composed. Edward nodded stiffly as his eyes strayed over Emmett's shoulder to the activity at the doorway. The body lying under the sheet looked so small and he pushed past Emmett and ran to the side of the stretcher. Bella was facing away from him and he reached for her hand, but it was covered with a brown paper bag and fastened with a rubber band at her wrist. He looked up at the paramedic with confusion.

"It's to preserve the evidence until we can get to the hospital. They need to scrape under her nails to see if she got some of her attacker's DNA. Have to do a SAFE kit while they are there too." The EMT said casually as he pushed the gurney to the ground and with his partner, lifted it into the ambulance. Edward turned to his brother as they got Bella situated inside.

"What's a SAFE kit?" Edward asked his voice low and trembling. Emmett looked into the ambulance at the girl lying unconscious under the sheet and wondered if it would be better to let his father explain once they got to the hospital, but he knew there was no way Edward would let this go.

"It stands for Sexual Assault Forensics Kit." Emmett said quietly and reached forward to steady his brother when he swayed on his feet. Edward held tightly to Emmett as he pressed his hand over his eyes.

"She was raped?" He whispered and felt his brother nod. Edward pushed away from Emmett and started running. Where he was going…he had no idea. He just knew he needed to get away before he did something he would regret. His emotions were so raw and close to the surface he wasn't sure which one would break through first and he could not let that happen in front of Bella. He had to protect her from that, since he was unable to do so when it really mattered.

What Edward did not know was that Bella had regained consciousness long enough to hear Edward's words and then watch him run away. When the darkness came to claim her again, she went gratefully so she would not have to feel her heart breaking.

**(Note from Kitkat...KEEP READING! He did not leave because she got raped! I mean it...keep reading!)**

**()*()**

"Whitlock…we got one more in here but we can't get her out." One of the officers called down the hall and Jasper picked himself up off the floor and followed the voice. Alice was gone, he had looked everywhere but it was like she just disappeared into thin air. Why they were calling him to deal with the last girl was beyond him, but he needed a distraction before he went insane thinking about where his girl might have gone. Jasper walked back into the kitchen and looked to where the officer was pointing. There, in one of the cabinets under the sink…was Alice.

Alice was bloody and bruised, her tank top hanging off of one shoulder and covered in filth. She had never looked so beautiful to him. He sprinted forward, reaching into the space and pulling her into his arms. She resisted for a moment, but when she looked into his eyes she melted against him, finally allowing herself to breathe again. He had promised he would find a way to get her out, and he had. Jasper stood with Alice in his arms and walked out of the building. He could not stop the smile that broke free when he set foot on the sidewalk and realized she was safe. Jasper walked towards one of the remaining ambulances, needing to get Alice to the hospital to get checked out when he saw Emmett standing on the side of the street, his head down. He set Alice down on the gurney and assured her he would be right back. He stood in front of his partner, placing his hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look up. When Jasper saw Emmett's eyes, he knew he was reliving the nightmare that Rose had lived through.

"I told my brother the girl he loved was raped." Emmett rasped, his voice thick with tears.

"Like I had to tell you the same thing years ago. You and Rose made it through…Edward and Bella will too." Jasper tried to reassure Emmett but the big man shook his head sadly.

"I'm not sure they can." He said before turning on his heel and walking down the street towards his car. He needed to see his wife.

**()*()**

Jasper walked slowly back towards the ambulance, smiling when he saw Alice watching him. She was black and blue and covered in blood but he didn't care. When he sat down on the bench beside the gurney, he pulled her hand into his lap and pressed a kiss to her temple. She gave him a shy smile as she let the paramedic hook up a pulse ox and attach a blood pressure cuff to her arm. She winced when he pressed gauze to one of the gashes on her leg, but other than that did not complain. They were getting ready to close the ambulance door when the SWAT commander approached.

"Whitlock…did you see them take all three suspects in?" He asked quickly, his eyes darting around the streets. Jasper thought back to the wild scene that happened after the flashbang went off, but could only remember them bringing out Mike and the guy with the dark hair.

"No, I only saw two suspects." Jasper said quietly before the acid in his stomach rushed to his mouth. Alice tugged on his hand and he leaned down towards her, blanching when he heard her words.

"Benjamin got away."

**A/N: Well…most of you already knew that. I have some smart ones here…you guys picked up on lots of stuff. Don't hate Edward too much…it is _not_ because of what happened to Bella. It is his own disgust that he was unable to stop it. Let's let him cool down a bit…I'm sure he will end up doing the right thing.**

**See you Friday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So. What to say..what to say? I have been asked by one of my most valued readers not to ask you to be nice anymore. She said that you all started reading this knowing what the story would entail, knowing it was rated M for a reason. So…**

**Thank you all for your supportive reviews. I will try to make sure that there are adequate warnings at the beginning of each chapter if there are triggers some readers might find difficult to read. I think that this chapter should be ok for everyone.**

**Melanie got into Edward's head in this one…her sweet Sugarward. She has some big plans for Jasper coming up…big plans.**

**Dalloway5906 owes me a chapter soon. Just sayin' girly…get on it.**

**OK…let's get to the hospital and see what's going on.**

The ER was a mess. Most of the girls brought in could barely remember their names let alone date of birth and medical history. Carlisle went from bay to bay, checking on injuries and making sure that everyone was being taken care of. When he heard the screaming siren of another ambulance he sprinted to the door, getting there as they unloaded the gurney. He looked around; expecting to see Edward, but Bella was alone. The paramedic started relaying her stats as they wheeled her down the hall and into one of the trauma rooms.

"BP 140/90, pulse 95. I was able to get a line going in the field and started her on a saline bolus. Hands were bagged for evidence and CSI has the rest of the bedding and clothes. She was unconscious for most of the ride, coming to briefly before going under again. I was unable to get her name or any history, but judging from the old scars and bruises, I'm sure she is not a stranger to these injuries." The paramedic said as he helped the nurses shift Bella's fragile body from the gurney to the examination table, leaving the chart on the end of the bed. The EMT did not notice Carlisle's look of devastation as he said his next words.

"Need to do a SAFE kit on her too."

**()*()**

Rose stood outside the trauma room with her arms wrapped around herself. She remembered all too well waking up in that same room years ago, her body aching and her heart racing. She had been overwhelmed with the amount of people moving around her and wished she had been able to retreat to that blissful unconscious where she could just pretend that nothing had happened. But when the doctors saw she was awake, the questions started.

"Where does it hurt?"

"How many were there?"

"Did you see any of them?"

"What do you remember?"

The problem was that if she answered those questions, she would be forced to relive what happened. She was proud of herself; she held it together through the examination, the test, and the questions. It was not until Emmett came barreling through the door, his eyes wet with tears that she allowed herself to fall apart.

She understood some of what Bella was going through right now, and wished more than anything she had Edward at her side to help her, but he was not there. When Carlisle had told her Bella had been brought in she went searching for Edward, because she knew he would have wanted to be there with her. She could not find him anywhere. His phone went unanswered and when she called Emmett he told her he would explain everything when he got there.

Rose was standing in the ambulance bay waiting for Emmett when the last girl arrived. She was shocked to see Jasper Whitlock jump out of the ambulance to help get the gurney out and wheel it into the ER, but one look at his face and the death grip he had on the girl lying bloody and broken on the stretcher, and she understood. This was his girl. Jasper looked up at Rose and wished for a moment that he could go back. Go back to when it was her lying in the ER in pain and scared and he had acted like such an ass.

While his emotions were evident on his face, Rose still had to wrap her arms around her body to keep from charging him like a wild animal. How dare he? It was obvious to Rose now that, although he might have been interested in getting those bastards off the streets, his main concern was getting this girl out of there. Bella was lying in a hospital bed, her brother-in-law was God knows where dealing with the fact that he let Bella go back in there and yet Jasper was here, with everything he wanted in his hands.

Fuck him.

Rose had barely turned from the door when she was pulled into a breath stopping hug. Her powerful husband clung to her and shook as he tried to reassure himself that she was fine. Rose ran her hands up and down his back and whispered in his ear. He released her and pulled away, discreetly wiping his eyes and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Where's Edward?" She asked as she smoothed her hands across his chest. He looked down at her with shame in his eyes.

"He ran."

**()*()**

Bella was aware of the pain before anything else. Her whole body hurt and she whished for the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness once again, especially as she remembered the look on Edward's face before he ran. Her chest felt like it was caving in on itself as she tried not to cry. She knew from the start that she was not enough for him, not good enough. Maybe before she was taken she might have been; a good student, she was smart and helpful and kind. Now her scholarship was gone since she had not been to class in months and it was most likely her fault that her father was lying in a coma across the country. She was scarred and bloody and broken, and no one would want her now. She was an idiot to ever believe that Edward would be able to see past that, to see the girl she once was…but would never be again.

She kept her eyes closed as she heard movement around her. She felt someone place their hand over hers and wanted so badly to open her eyes and look into those sweet green eyes she had come to trust. But her sense of self-preservation won over because she knew she would not survive if it was not him.

So she let herself fall back into oblivion and almost wished she would never come back out.

**()*()**

Edward did not stop running till he hit the water. He stood on the dock, his arms braced on his legs as he bent over panting. His eyes were filled with tears as he choked on the sobs that wanted to burst free from his chest. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her lying on that stretcher, bloody and broken. He knew he should be there with her, but he was scared. He was scared of what he might find when he got there.

Would she be the same sweet girl she was before she left his parent's house earlier that night? He had promised to keep her heart safe, but how could he when his own was breaking? Could he help her? Could he be what she needed to get through this? Could he be strong enough for her? Could he be strong enough for the both of them? Would she blame him for not stopping them?

He did not know.

The wind blew in, the freezing cold February weather bringing salty spray off the sea. It stung his eyes and made them water even more. Edward wished Bella was standing there next to him, letting the salt purify them. He knew he needed to go to her, that constant pull in his chest was only getting tighter the longer he was away from her, but he did not know if he had the strength.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket for the hundredth time and he finally reached in and looked at it. Several missed calls from Rose, a few from his mother and now one from Emmett. He sighed as he pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"She's awake."

**A/N: She's awake and the next chapter will post tomorrow. We should be back on schedule after that one. Leave me some love…or hate. At this point I am scared to open my email either way!**

**Pills updates later today!**

**Love you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Back again! Can I say HOLY SHIT! You guys are AMAZING! Not one nasty review…only love (and some major hate for Jasper). I am happy to say that after this chapter…the angst level will be much lower for a while. BUT…I go out with a bang. This one has a HUGE tissue warning. When I cry as I write it..yeah.**

**Pssst… theonlykyla favorited this story yesterday. Yeah…I know. If you have not read her awesome 'Anger Management' or 'Just out of Reach'- ummm what the hell is wrong with you!**

**Melanie gave me a heads up about the 'My Viking' update yesterday and then I threw rotten tomatoes at her. She forgave me and added some really nice things for both Bella and Edward to say in this chapter. **

**Dalloway5906 sent me a chapter today! See…the power of suggestion is an amazing thing. She helped me find some errors and was finally happy with the way this chapter ended. **

**So…tissues…a bit more angst…a bit of talk/hinting to what happened to Bella in that room. Be warned.**

Edward walked the mile and a half to Mercy Hospital in silence. His sneakers flopped loudly on the frozen concrete but all he could hear were Bella's cries as she was tortured. If he lived forever, it would not be long enough to get that sound out of his head. He had stood there, impotent, as the woman he loved was attacked. What would she see when she looked at him? Would she know he did nothing to help her? Could she see that black darkness eating away at his soul every time he looked at her, knowing he could have prevented it? These were the thoughts running through his head as he walked through the doors and into the busy ER. With his head down he moved towards the desk, ready to ask the nurse where he could find Bella when he felt a hand pulling on his shoulder. He turned around and his head jerked back as a fist connected with his jaw. His hand cradled his face as he looked down at his furious sister-in-law.

"You need to get your shit together. You are killing that girl in there with the way you are acting. Did you not mean those things you said to her? How can you say you love her when you left her here to deal with this all alone? I have never been as disappointed in anyone as I am in you right now." Rose spit at him. Emmett was standing with his chest pressed against her back, his arms giving her support. Edward looked down at the floor, his jaw throbbing from where she hit him.

"You can't be any more disappointed in me than I am. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to stop this." He mumbled and started to walk back out the door but was stopped when Emmett blocked his path.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"I left her in there! We all heard what they were doing to her. And yet no one did a thing. I stood there in that pizzeria and listened as they beat her and hurt her…and raped her!" Edward yelled, his hands clenching into fists as her screams echoed in his mind again.

"Edward…what could you have done? The Commander was the one in charge of the raid. And although I think they could have gone in earlier than they did, as soon as they got the confirmation from Bella they went in. Bella knew exactly what she was walking back into when she went with Jasper." Emmett tried to console Edward, but he was furious.

"She knew what could happen, but that doesn't help her now. I failed her." Edward said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"No bro, you failed her when you ran. Now the only thing you can do is go into that hospital room and make it up to her. She loves you, God only knows why. It must be because of your cooking." Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood. Edward chuckled humorlessly and followed Rose and Emmett down the hall to one of the trauma rooms. His father was standing outside the door with a chart in his hands, exhausted. He wanted to throttle Edward when he saw him walking towards him, but one look at his son's face and he knew Edward was beating himself up enough for the both of them. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder before he could push open the door.

"She's in a lot of pain. I set her up with a Morphine drip so she might be in and out for a while. There were no permanent injuries, just some more bruising and lacerations. Speaking will be difficult and painful for a while, her throat looks like raw hamburger meat. And I guess you know the worst of it." Carlisle finished quietly, and Edward nodded his head. He did not need to hear about it again. His father released him and Edward pushed the door open and saw his mother sitting in the chair next to the bed. He kept his eyes on her instead of Bella and watched as first anger and then relief flitted across her face. She got up from the chair and walked towards him, fingering the bruise that had already started forming from Rose's mean right hook.

"I deserved it." He whispered and Esme nodded before reaching up to kiss his jaw.

"You did. But you're here now and that is all that matters. Take care of her." She breathed, taking one last look at the girl in the bed before she left, closing the door behind her.

Edward avoided the bed; instead he moved towards the window and looked out over the water. He heard the sheets shift behind him and it took all of his willpower not to turn and look at her.

**()*()**

Bella knew he was in the room with her. She could feel him…smell him. For a moment she let herself imagine that she was not in a hospital bed, but their bed. He would sneak in before he left to open the bakery, the pre-dawn sky would be pink and gold and he would stand next to the bed and lean down and kiss her senseless before heading out to make his bagels and cookies and muffins. She would stretch out in the cinnamon scented sheets and smile, knowing that she would feel that kiss on her lips until he came back to her. But it was not a bed they shared she was in; it was reminder of what had happened to her, what she knew he would never be able to look past.

She watched him shift restlessly on his feet as he faced the window. She knew it was still early since the light streaming through the windows was so faint. She could see his profile and he looked tired. There was no trace of the happy and sweet man she knew, only grief and pain were left. She hoped he would be able to wipe his memory of the short time they spent together, although she knew she never would. She would hold onto those memories as she muddled through life. She would go to Seattle and do everything she could to help her father get better. And then she would go back to Forks and get her job back at the Safeway and live at home…for the rest of her life. She could not resent the decision she made to go back into that house and help get those girls out, she just wished it had not ruined her future.

Bella was exhausted, and she knew Edward was as well. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted him to just say what he needed to say so he could rest easy at night. Having him here in the room with her was painful. Smelling him and having him so close, yet so very far away was the worst kind of torture. She pushed herself up the bed, holding in a moan when her body protested the movements. She put a hand to her throat as if it would make speaking less painful.

"Edward." She croaked, sounding like an injured frog.

He spun towards the bed when she spoke and felt like his world would crack apart when he saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to rush towards her, to hold her and tell her none of it was her fault and he loved her just as much now…if not more. But instead he walked slowly to the end of the bed and stood there.

It hurt…looking at him hurt so much she wanted to just close her eyes. He stood tall and stiff at the end of her bed. She shifted against the hard mattress, feeling parts of her ache she did not even know existed. His eyes were on her the entire time, feeling like he had to absorb every bruise and scratch and pain-filled grimace she made as penance for what he had failed to prevent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wincing as the words burned her throat. She looked around, wishing there was something to ease the pain. She jumped when Edward moved towards her, unable to stand watching her in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice thick.

"My throat." She whimpered as she tried to swallow. She watched as Edward went pale. She had no idea that he had been listening to what happened while she was in the building and knew exactly why her throat was so sore. He walked stiffly out the door and inquired at the nurse's station if Bella could have anything to drink. He came back in with a cup of ice chips and handed them to Bella, careful not to let their skin touch. Bella noticed how he made sure not to touch her and suddenly reached for the basin sitting next to the bed, curling herself over it as she wretched. She sobbed painfully as she spit bile into the container and realized he knew…he knew what had happened and couldn't stand to even touch her now. Edward stood at the side of her bed with his hands in his pockets. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, but he knew he wasn't worthy of her anymore.

"You know." She said, her voice nearly silent and completely dead.

"Yes." He said and watched her fade in front of his eyes. Her skin, which was just starting to get back some color, went ashen. Her eyes, her soulful brown eyes turned nearly opaque and she curled into herself. He wanted to scream at her that it was not her fault but his, but he stood silent as he watched her slip away.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself as she just let go. It had taken so much strength to try and hold onto her real identity during those long months, and when she went back in she had kept the thought of Edward and his cinnamon and spice scented life in the back of her mind. She wanted to fight…for a future with him. And now that he did not want her, it was time to just let it go. Her father was in a coma, and she would not want to face him like this anyway. She was ready for it all to just be over.

"You can leave now Edward. Just…go, please." Bella whispered, as she turned to look out the window. It was going to be a beautiful day; the cold air reflected the rays of the sun and made it even brighter. Bella closed her eyes and listened as his shoes squeaked on the tile floor as he walked away and she waited until she no longer heard the noise to fall apart.

Edward stood in the doorway, his back to the bed and listened to her sobs. The noises were painful and heartbreaking and his body shook as he listened to her. He looked back over his shoulder at the girl he loved and tried to imagine his life without her. When Kate had shown him her true colors he had not mourned the loss of her, only the idea of their life together. Looking at Bella falling apart, he realized that he would miss that girl for the rest of his life. Her sweet, gentle eyes and her kind smile; it would kill him to never see those things again. He spun on his heel and ran to the bed, pulling her into his arms and holding on for dear life. He would do whatever it took to earn back her trust and her forgiveness.

"I've got you. I won't let go. I'm here Bella."

**A/N: Well…let me have it. I cried reading this so let me know if I made you cry as well. I love to hear that!**

**Back to the normal update schedule. **

**See you Wednesday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone. I was completely overwhelmed with your reviews. Seriously…not one negative one. You guys are amazingly supportive. It really makes me want to write faster.**

**Melanie helped with this chapter…big time. She is having a week from hell right now so let's all send some calming vibes towards her. Relax at some point sweetie…I mean it!**

**Dalloway5906 gave me lots to read…and I am lovin' it. I need to school her on the angst now…think I can do that?**

***Looks around* Pssstt…someone nominated my story 'Darkness and Light' for the BeefSteak Tomato Award in the Tomato Soup Awards. 'The Bakery' was also nominated as the best-Ward award for our lovely 'Bakerward' (Melanie calls him her 'Sugarward'. Very possessive that girl.) So anyway voting starts September 6****th****, so if you would like to…you can head over there and vote.**

**Tissues…maybe. Angst…HELL YEAH! **

***Warning…there is a bit of talk about what happened to Bella while in the house. **

Edward held Bella's trembling body to him, his hands running up and down her back. Her fingers were fisted tightly in his shirt, as if she was trying to keep him from running again. Exhaustion soon took her over and her sobs quieted, her body relaxing against him. He laid her down on the bed, making sure her head was comfortable on the pillows. He started to pull away so he could cover her with the blanket but she lunged for him, taking handfuls of his shirt and pulling him back down to her.

"Please…don't leave me. I tried to fight; I tried to get them to stop. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me." She whimpered. Edward froze as he looked down at the girl in his arms and saw she was talking in her sleep. His heart broke as he thought about what she had said. She thought he blamed her for what happened. All this time, her broken expression and vacant stare was because she thought he did not want her, that he had blamed her for what happened. He wanted to pull out his hair in frustration that she could possibly think that he blamed her. It was three against one, and against a weak woman at that. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, Bella's arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his thigh as she slept. His hand ran through her hair until he bumped into something lodged in her curls. He pulled the little barrette free and held it in his hand. He wanted to crush it between his fingers, wanted to pulverize the thing that was supposed to keep her safe. He threw it across the room, smiling a little as it smashed against the wall and fell into pieces on the floor. Bella moved against him, her arms tightening and her face nuzzling closer to his body. She felt so small in his arms, and so very broken.

Edward started when the door swung open. His father and another man stood in the doorway and entered after Edward motioned them forward. Carlisle sat in the chair while the other man stood at the end of the bed.

"Son, there are some things you need to know. First of all, this is Aro Sandino, he was in charge of the raid on the house." Carlisle said and he watched his son's body stiffen. It was like witnessing a man turn to stone. Carlisle was up from the chair like a shot and stood in front of the Commander.

"Edward, you are holding a very fragile girl in your arms. She needs for you to stay calm." He soothed and Edward took a deliberately deep breath, trying to relax. When he saw his son would listen without going off, Carlisle continued.

"Now…as to Bella's injuries, her throat should heal within a few weeks, with no long term effects. She has been placed on preventative broad-spectrum antibiotics as well as given the morning after pill-." Edward's choking breaths made Carlisle pause. He looked down at his son as his hand tightened into a fist in Bella's hair.

"Please…just don't. I can't hear it." He whispered as a tear escaped his eye. Carlisle nodded and put a hand on Edward's thigh.

"There is some more news you need to hear. I'll let Aro tell you about that." He said, more than happy to let the Commander take the brunt of Edward's fury when he found out.

"Son, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to tell it to you straight." He said and he waiting until Edward nodded. "We lost one of the suspects."

Edward had always thought the expression, 'seeing red' was just that; an expression. But as he processed the Commander's words, red was all he could see. One of them got away. After everything Bella went through to make sure they had them all in one location, being beaten and brutalized and raped, it didn't matter at all. Edward did not realize how hard he had clenched his hands until Bella whimpered. His eyes flew down to where she was shifting in his lap and yanked his fingers from her curls. She settled back down and he looked up at Aro, who took a step back when he saw the rage in the young man's face.

"Which one?" He growled.

"We believe his real name is Benjamin Walker. We managed to get some prints out of the room they had the girl in…" He started but Edward's quiet voice stopped him.

"Bella…not 'the girl,' her name is Bella. She is the brave woman who went back in that…place, risking her life, to make sure you would be able to get the three men behind this monstrosity. And now you have failed her. Everything she went through is for nothing." He snarled and Bella again stirred against him, waking fully this time. She jumped when she saw the two other men in the room with her but the stiff way Edward held his body was more alarming to her. She pulled her head from his lap and looked up at him, her hands moving to his face. His eyes were devastated as he looked down at her and she knew without having to hear the words that something was terribly wrong.

"You tried…you risked everything but you are still not safe. One of them got away." He breathed.

"I'm safe as long as I'm with you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life.

**()*()**

"She has three broken phalanges as well as two fractured metacarpals. I think a brace and a splint for a few weeks should take care of those. The burns and cuts are a different matter. She'll need to be on some heavy dose antibiotics to kill anything that might have started to settle in the open wounds. It took seventy five sutures to close the worst of the lacerations. Her rape kit came back clean, looks like she was never touched, so no morning after pill for her. After she has a few hours of the saline to re-hydrate her she will be ready for the social worker to come in and see where they can place her until we can get info back from missing persons." The white-coated doctor said as he stood in the doorway with Jasper. Even though Jasper knew the doctor thought he was just casually discussing the injuries of a victim with a police officer, to Jasper they were talking about the woman he loved.

"She won't need to be placed anywhere, I'll take care of that when she is ready to be discharged." He said knowing full well there was no way his girl was going into some safe house while they waited to find her family. She was going home with him.

"Whatever. I'll let you know when she is ready to go." The doctor said, already thinking of the next three patients he needed to treat. Jasper ran his hand over his face as he went back into Alice's room. She had been sleeping when the doctor came in, but he saw her awake and sitting up in the bed as he rounded the curtain. She looked up at him, her eyes frightened until she saw it was him. Her arms automatically went wide, encouraging him to come to her, which he did. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"You're coming home with me." He said forcefully, praying he did not need to convince her.

"Yes." She breathed against his chest, her little arms wrapping around his body the best she could.

"We'll find your family, but you stay with me."

"Yes."

"You're mine."

Alice pulled back and looked up at Jasper. His eyes were filled with tears and his body shook under her. She put her hand on his cheek and nodded.

"Yes."

**A/N: Poor selfish, confused, immature Jasper. Someone needs to kick his ass…oh wait…I can do that can't I. Don't worry…it is coming.**

**So…update coming on Saturday.**

**My new story…'Search and Rescue' will post on Saturday as well. Here is a teaser for you.**

**Ring ring. Ring ring.**

**"Swan." Bella growled as she answered her phone.**

**"Getcha ass up and get to the airport. The crew leaves in 90 minutes." Rose said as soon as Bella picked up the phone. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and read the bleary numbers.**

**"Rose, it's like two in the morning. What's up?" She mumbled as she rolled over in the bed.**

**"Mother nature does not wait girly. We got a mud slide in Rio de Janeiro and I got you all on a transport leaving in…now 85 minutes. Get. Cha. Ass. Up." Rose said, before slamming the phone down, leaving Bella groggy and a bit pissed off.**

**"Jake, get up." Bella called from the closet as she threw on a t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt, knowing that the weather would be brutal when they landed. Since it was March, the weather was always unpredictable, case in point- the reason they were headed there. Hearing no response from the bedroom, Bella stomped back to the bed and ripped the covers off.**

**"Jake, I mean it. Get your lazy ass up and get ready to go." She yelled, getting a grumpy moan in response. She picked up the bottle of water she kept by her bed and tossed the contents on her sleepy bedmate.**

**********

**So…now you know a bit about what is going on in that one. It is AH, Edward and Bella (of course) angst/drama/action/romance…just pretty much everything. And get this…no one gets sexually assaulted…I know right?**

**Leave me some love**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I suck…you know this by now. I am totally fail at review replies. You all are so amazing, leaving me your kind (mostly) and supportive words and I read them, and love them, and use them to motivate me, but I have NO time to respond. Please forgive me?**

**So many of you absolutely hate Jasper! He will get what he is due, but not quite yet. He has a reason for his actions, you just need to wait and see. Although even I don't think his reasons justify his behavior. He will get what is due though. **

**Melanie had some major bonding time with Edward in this chapter. She added some words that really made him even more warm and squishy. **

**Dalloway5906 fixed some errors and read me the riot act for the first section. You'll understand when you read it.**

**Edward and Bella need to talk…don't you think. Minor warning.**

"You need to add more walnuts." Edward laughed as he reached past her for the bag of chopped nuts she had set on the counter. Bella swatted him away as he tried to put more of the nuts in the batter.

"No, leave my bread alone. I want banana nut bread, not nut banana bread." She giggled as she took the oversized bowl into her arms and spun around, protecting her dough from him. The kitchen was warm and smelled amazing as Bella helped Edward prepare for the morning rush. Everything was perfect.

Bella set the bowl down on the prep-table and turned towards where Edward had been moments earlier. His muffin pans sat forgotten and he was no where to be seen. Bella spun around, searching the kitchen for him; sure he had been there just moments earlier.

"Edward?" She called, feeling suddenly chilled in the once-warm kitchen. Her arms exploded in goose bumps and a shiver ran up her spine as she turned in a circle, searching for him. She stopped when hands clamped down on her shoulders, keeping her facing away.

"Found you." A hauntingly familiar voice whispered in her ear before his hands started to tighten to the point of pain on her slender shoulders. She started to scream for Edward, but found she had no voice. Large hands spun her around and her knees trembled as she looked up into Benjamin's face.

"You're dead."

Bella woke with a scream trying to work its way out of her throat. She was sweating and panting and wanted desperately to be able to get out of bed, but she was weighted down by a heavy arm thrown across her torso. She turned her head and looked at Edward's sleeping face. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale and sallow. His hair was even more of a mess than it usually was and she could see the dried salt lines on his cheeks from the tears he had cried before they had fallen asleep.

Bella knew exactly why she had that dream. After Commander Santori left earlier that morning, it was all she could do to keep herself together. Just thinking about Benjamin out there on the street scared her to death. He had to know she was behind the bust by now, and she had no idea what he would do. She always knew he was the brains behind the operation; no way could Tyler or Mike keep track of all the drug deals and the sex trade with all of the illegal substances they pumped up their noses and into their arms. Now, she felt like a ticking time bomb, waiting for him to come for her, and take anyone with her down too.

Bella shuffled out from under Edward's arm, praying he would stay asleep. The nurse had been in earlier and took out her IV, so she had no problem getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. She winced as she sat down on the toilet and was instantly reminded of Benjamin's parting gift. He had done it just for spite, not lasting longer than that one initial pain-filled thrust before he was off of her and out the door, leaving both Mike and Tyler confused. His ever present cell phone had chimed with a text before he approached Bella that last time, and she knew it had been a warning. She just worried who had sent the text message.

She looked longingly at the shower stall and could not help but give in and shed her hospital gown, stepping into the tiled enclosure. She jumped as the spray hit her skin and as the water washed away the filth on the outside, she fell to her knees and wondered when she would stop feeling dirty inside.

**()*()**

Edward rolled over in the stiff bed and groaned as his brain pounded against his skull. He raised his hand towards his head to try and massage the pain away, but his fingers got tangled in the white sheets and he nearly fell out of the bed trying to get free. He looked around the sparse room and was instantly alert when he realized where he was. His eyes darted around, searching for Bella, but he relaxed when he heard the sound of the shower. He slowly got up off the bed and hesitated for only a moment before heading to the bathroom door and knocking quietly. He eased the door open and darted inside when he saw her body crumpled on the shower floor. He got in, clothes and all and pulled her into his chest, using his back to shield her from the spray. Her skin was pink from the heat of the water and he cursed as he saw the red streaks her nails had made against her skin.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered hoarsely against his chest as he pulled her to her feet and tried to get her out of the stall.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He said quietly as he covered her as best he could with the tiny towels. She shook from the cold and as soon as she was dry he carried her back into the room and slid her under the covers, pulling the sheet and blanket up to her chin. He tugged his soaked shirt off and tossed it into the bathroom, using one of the towels to blot the water from his back and chest. When he looked up and caught Bella staring at him, she flushed scarlet and he chuckled under his breath. He was flying blind as to how to treat her and what to say. He wanted them to be able to just go back to the way they had been before she went back to that God forsaken house, but he was not sure that was in the best interest for either of them. They needed to deal with what happened before they could move forward. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her hand from under the covers, holding it tightly in his own.

"Bella, I know it's difficult, but please talk to me. I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere." He asked quietly as he traced the lines on her palm with his finger. He could feel her body stiffen under the blankets but kept his eyes on her hands. She shifted once against the scratchy hospital sheets before sitting up, keeping the blanket pressed tightly to her chest.

"What do you know?" She whispered unable to speak any louder without it being painful.

"I-I was listening…the whole time." He said, his voice trailing off at the end. She started to tremble under the blankets as she thought about what he had heard and wondered how he was able to even stand being in the same room with her.

"So you know everything then." She croaked, phrasing it more as a statement than a question. She watched him nod from the corner of her eye and let her chin fall to her chest as her tears started once again.

"How can you stand to touch me?" She demanded as loudly as her sore throat allowed. She pulled her hand from his and looked at him, her eyes angry.

"How can you sit there and look at me knowing what they did? Do you really want someone like me around your family?" She wheezed, her throat closing up as her voice got louder, a protection mechanism to keep her from hurting herself any further. Edward was on his feet and pacing around the room as she started to cough hoarsely.

"You did nothing wrong!" He yelled, his hands thrusting deep into his hair, pulling at the waves to keep himself in check. He looked over at her, hating how she was retreating into herself.

"You did nothing wrong. What happened was not your fault. I could not blame you any more than I could blame Rose for what happened to her or Alice for what happened to her. You were so brave, going in there, knowing that you were putting yourself in danger. You saved your friend Bella, as well as all those other girls. You saved them from a horrible existence and what could have possibly been a death sentence. I could not be any more in awe of you and your strength if I tried." He said as he dropped his hands to his sides and walked towards her. She looked up at him, her eyes red and tear-filled.

"I did nothing wrong?" She whimpered, trying to wrap her head around the fact that he was still here with her, wanting her. He shook his head as he sat down next to her.

"You still want me?" She cried as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"I will want you until my heart stops beating…and then some." He answered as she collapsed against him, sobbing.

**()*()**

"You what!" Jasper yelled, his hand wrapping around the kid's collar and slamming him into the wall behind him. They were both shaking, Jasper with repressed rage and the poor kid in absolute terror.

"C-Commander Aro told me to get DNA samples and prints from all the girls. I-I-I'm sorry Sir." The kid stuttered and Jasper released his hold on him, stepping back and taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"So the tests have not been submitted yet?" He asked, his voice quieter. The kid shook his head franticly, holding up his hand to show the clear bag with a print card and white DNA swab inside. Jasper snatched them out of his hand and shooed him on his way. He tossed the bag in the trashcan in the hall before he went back into Alice's room. She had been sleeping and he took the time to call into the human resources department to arrange for some time off. Alice was going to be released the next day and he wanted to be able to be home with her while she settled in. He smiled when he saw her sitting up in the bed. She returned the smile, holding her hands out for him to take. He sat down next to her and chuckled as she crawled into his lap.

"What was that about with the ink?" She asked, holding up her black-stained fingertips. He looked down at her innocent face and shook his head. There would be no safe house for her; she was coming home with him.

"Nothing to worry about baby." He soothed as she snuggled against him. No one was taking her away from him now…no one.

**A/N: What the fuck Jasper…what the fuck?**

**My new story 'Search and Rescue' will post later on today. Want some action, angst and romance? Head over there!**

**See you Wednesday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi all! I tried to reply to some reviews this time, but failed miserably. I read each and every one and can not tell you how excited I am to have so many of you joining me.**

**I am over on facebook if you want to discuss anything between updates: Kitkat Cullen**

**Melanie is heading out to party this weekend. I hope she will return to us with all of her body parts intact. She kept my ass in line big time with this chapter. **

**Dalloway5906 made sure I did not do anything drastic in this chapter…which I wasn't planning on. She is working on a fabulous new story called 'Reboot.' An insecure tec-savy Edward meets Bella as she realizes her life is crumbling around her. What will happen? I know…but you don't so go read it!**

**Theonlykyla went through and left AMAZING reviews for every chapter. She told me to stay true to my vision and ignore the negativity. Her story, 'Anger Management' now has its sequel posted, 'Love & Anger.' So far…hell yeah baby…hell yeah.**

**A quick note to clarify a few things: Edward is 24. Jasper is 26. Bella is 19. Alice is 22. Emmett and Rose are both 26. So…I know I was not very clear on Alice's age but she just looks really young. She is really of age, so as much of a douche as we know Jasper is…he is not a pedophile. **

**So, let us see what Jasper is up to shall we?**

"Emmett." Jasper whispered into the receiver after his friend and partner picked up the phone. It was early in the morning, too early to be making phone calls.

"Jasper, what the fuck man? It's like two in the morning." Emmett growled into the phone, pulling himself out of bed so he would not wake Rose up. She only had another two hours to sleep before she would have to get up and head to Edward's bakery.

"I know, I'm sorry man. If there was any way this could wait…you know I would. But I need you to do this for me now." Jasper said, his voice staying quiet, as if he too was loathsome to disturb someone. Emmett walked down the stairs and stood in his kitchen, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he turned and started the coffee pot. He figured he might need some caffeine for this conversation.

Alright, alright…what's up?" Emmett asked as he stood in front of the machine that was oh, so slowly brewing the elixir of life.

"I need you to call Commander Aro and tell him that while we were transporting Alice…she ran away." Jasper said…nice and calm as if he had not just asked his partner to commit professional suicide.

"You want me to lie to our commanding officer?" Emmett said flabbergasted that his hard nosed, all or nothing partner had just uttered those words.

"Yeah I do." Jasper answered and Emmett could hear rustling and the sound of someone calling out on the other end of the phone. "Shit."

"Jasper?" Emmett called as he listened to the conversation happening in the hospital room across town.

"_Alice…Alice wake up." _Jasper said, a solid 'thunk' signaling that he had set the phone down.

"_Jasper-Jasper-JAPSER!" _Alice screamed so loud, Emmett had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"_I've got you. You're safe with me, don't worry." _Jasper said forcefully. Alice started to cry, great heaving sobs and Emmett put the phone down on the table, unable to listen to such an intimate moment. Thinking it would be safe, Emmett put the receiver back to his ear.

"_Please don't make me go back." _Alice whispered and Emmett listened to Jasper's heaving sigh.

"_I promise you are not going anywhere." _Jasper answered and Emmett waited until he was sure Jasper was back on the line.

"I'll do it, but I want to talk to you…face to face."

**()*()**

"You are sure there is nothing else you can tell us?" The officer asked again. Bella had been cowering in the hospital bed during the entire hour long interrogation, with Edward sitting in a chair right next to her. His hand was covered in crescent shaped marks from her nails. She looked down at her lap and shook her head, ready to have the entire thing done with.

Bella was being discharged in just a few hours; Edward was taking her home to his parent's house for a few days. She knew she needed to go back to Washington, if only to check on her father, but she dreaded leaving Edward.

"Ok, well please don't leave the jurisdiction for a while. The arraignment for the two suspects we have in custody will be in a few days and then they will set the date for the trial." The officer said as he gathered up his supplies. He had wanted to take fingerprints and DNA to prove Bella's identity, but she was adamant that she knew who she was and they had gotten confirmation from her school via fax. Edward stood and escorted him out, returning to her side after the door was shut securely.

"So I can't go home even if I wanted to." She said quietly as Edward sat back down, this time on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. They want to be able to reach you if they need to." He answered as he ran his hand down her back. He worried that she really did want to go home…hell she _should_ want to. Her father was in a coma and all her friends were back in Washington. What did she have here?

"When can we go back to your parent's house?" She asked in a quiet voice. Edward looked down at her, smiling at the rosy glow of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"As soon as they release you, which should be in a few hours. Are you sure this is…" Edward started to ask, for the third time, but Bella put her hand over his lips, silencing his words.

"Yes Edward, I'm absolutely certain that if you want me to come with you…I want to go." She whispered and he smiled underneath her fingers. He took her hand from against his mouth and held it in his own.

"I want nothing more than for you to come back to my parent's house with me. Well, no, I lie. I would like it more if you were in my own house, but I think it would be better for us to stay with them for the time being." He said and she smiled up at him. He wanted her in his house. She would never get tired of hearing him talk about their future, as up in the air as it might be. Benjamin was still on the loose and she had shared her concerns about that text message with Edward. Something nagged at the back of his mind but he was unable to figure it out. He was determined to talk to Jasper as soon as he could. Alice was also being released, but like all the rest of the girls, she was heading to a safe house until the police were able to confirm their identities. As if Bella knew where Edward's thoughts were, she started talking.

"I hate that Alice has to go to that house with everyone else. She is going to be so frightened."

"I know, but until she can remember who she is or they can find her in the missing person's database, there is nothing they can do. We get to take you home because they were able to confirm your identity." Edward said quietly, remembering the copy of her school ID they had gotten faxed over from Seattle. She looked so different then, healthy and strong. Now she was so weak and broken, it made Edward's chest tight to think of all the things she had been through in such a short amount of time.

"Ms. Swan?" A voice called from the other side of the privacy curtain. Bella cleared her throat and snuggled closer to Edward before responding.

"Yes, come in."

A tall man in a white coat appeared from behind the curtain, her thick chart in his hands. He looked up and frowned when he saw Edward sitting on the bed with her.

"I would like to speak to you in private if I may." He said gruffly as he set the chart down on the table at the end of her bed. Her hands tightened around Edward and she shook her head.

"Whatever you need to say you can say in front of him." The doctor shook his head but continued speaking, grabbing her chart and burying his nose in it.

"After going over your test results I have some good news. It seems that you managed to get out of there without contracting anything. I want you to continue with the antibiotics until they are gone but after that you should be in the clear. They gave you the morning after pill, but your SAFE kit came back negative for DNA, no signs of semen, so you should also be fine there as well. So…good news all around. I have a prescription for a scar minimizing cream that should help to make those marks a bit lighter. They may never go away but they should be less noticeable for you. As long as you have no more questions for me, we can let you get out of here." He said, finally looking up from her chart, handing her the script for the medication. She took it with a shaky hand, upset that he had spoken so casually about what she had been through. She could feel the tension in Edward's body and knew he felt the same way she did, but she had asked him to stay. After the days of miscommunication and heartache, they needed to be open and honest about what they were feeling if they expected their relationship to work.

"Ok." She said, with a tremor in her voice. The doctor looked her over once before turning on his heel and heading out to the nurses station to start the discharge paperwork. Bella held the paper to her chest and looked up at Edward, hating that he had been reminded once again of what happened to her in that house. He was looking back at her, his face a perfect mask of calm as he spoke.

"So…you ready to get out of here?"

**()*()**

Emmett shifted from foot to foot as he waited outside of Jasper's back door. His partner had made him wait till late afternoon to meet and it was cold as fuck as he stood on the little porch. The lights were off and if he did not know better, he would have thought no one was home. But Jasper would not screw him like that; Emmett told him he would not go to their Commander until he saw him.

The door swung open and a hand reached out and pulled Emmett inside.

"Shhhh, keep quiet. I finally got her to sleep." Jasper whispered as they stood in his little kitchen. Emmett whirled on his partner, pushing him up against the wall, his finger in his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emmett growled, and even though his voice was low it was still menacing.

"I can't let her go man, not with him still out there." Jasper wheezed, the way Emmett's body pressed against his own it was making it hard to breathe.

"You need to let her go. They have to find her family." Emmett said, easing off of Jasper. The two men faced off in the poorly lit room. Finally Jasper sighed and turned towards the kitchen table, with Emmett following close behind. When he saw the papers scattered across the wooden surface, Emmett sat down heavily in the closest chair. He picked through the papers and pictures until he came across one specific picture. It was of Alice. Her hair was shorter and she was even tinier than she was now, but it was easy to see it was her. She stood next to a tall man, his dark hair and eyes a perfect counterpoint to his pale skin. The way he looked down at Alice made their relationship clear. Emmett took a deep breath before he looked up at his partner. Jasper started speaking without being prompted.

"From what I have been able to find…she is Aro's niece. The worst of it is…I think Benjamin Walker is his nephew. The link is buried deep but I managed to find these pictures and their birth records. Both Benjamin and Alice were born to Chelsea Mitchell, who is Aro's half sister. The family dynamics are confusing but I can tell you that I am pretty sure Aro knew what was going on in that house since his nephew was the mastermind behind it. Whether he knew his niece was in there…that I don't know. But I sure as hell know that Benjamin knew who she was…they're twins." Jasper said as he sat down in the chair next to Emmett and shifted the papers around, stuffing them into a folder and then into his laptop bag. He did not want Alice to see them any time soon. Emmett sat dumfounded. How could a brother treat his sister that way? How could an uncle leave his niece there to be abused? Emmett had more questions than answers and from the look on Jasper's face; he knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You need to tell Aro you were with me tonight, transporting Alice to the safe house and she bolted from the car while we were at a red light. He needs to think she is on the run, it is the only way to keep her safe." Jasper said and Emmett shook his head distractedly.

"How are you going to fix this?" Emmett asked as he stood up, anxious to get out of the house and to the precinct so he could get the lie started.

"I have no idea. I just know that with Benjamin on the loose and Aro still in charge, both Bella and Alice are not safe."

**A/N: So before you get all grossed out and angry…Benjamin never did anything to Alice except beat her. He did not watch her do anything to anyone else. No incest here…so put down the pitchforks. Alice will tell us all about it in a little while.**

**So now you know...**

**See you Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow…like…wow. You guys are AMAZING! I am so excited you liked that little twist. I was so worried you would go all 'Incest is NOT best…you suck…I hate this.' But you trusted me and I promise not to abuse that trust. **

**Theonlykyla is rocking my world! She has sent so many new readers over here…and pimped me out like crazy! I apparently owe the new readers penis shaped candy so here ya go! Enjoy! Check out her 'Love & Anger' because…damn girl, something is coming (I voted for a ball gag, but you never know)**

**Texasbella has featured 'The Bakery' on her blog. Hit up www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com to check that out. If you are not faint of heart (and are looking to get your motor running…) check out her 'To Serve is Divine' cause man…Emmett and some riding gear is all I am sayin'.**

**Melanie is AWOL at a wedding and I am praying is out of the hurricane's path. Stay safe girly!**

**Dalloway5906 is right in the path of Irene and is hunkering down. What is a few feet of water and no power? Charge your iPad Dally so you have something to read! Check out her 'Reboot' while you watch the Weather channel to see if NYC is under water.**

**Ok…ready for Alice to give Jasper what he has coming?**

"What do you mean she got away?" Aro growled as Emmett stood in the doorway. He had not moved an inch since he entered the office and his legs were cramping from being on them for so long. He schooled his expression into a perfect mask of calm as his Commander paced like a caged animal in front of him. He knew if he showed any type of weakness, Aro would pounce on him.

"We were stopped at a red light and she ran from the vehicle, disappearing through the woods. I trailed her for maybe a mile but then I lost her." Emmett said quietly, his fingers clenched together tightly as his body protested the lie.

"And how could she have gotten out of a black and white?" Aro snarled, but thankfully Emmett had already thought of that and had an answer.

"We were using Whitlock's personal car since we were off duty. The doors were locked, but she hit the switch seconds before she sprinted. I take full responsibility." Emmett said and he watched as Aro slowed his pacing and stood still, his dark eyes staring at Emmett.

"Where is Whitlock?" He said, a frown pulling his eyebrows down over his narrowed eyes.

"He had already arranged to take some time off before the shit hit the fan. I think he was heading down to Texas to visit his family." Emmett responded but started to worry when he felt the first drops of sweat bead on his upper lip. He was never good at lying. Aro stared at him for a moment before nodding and waving him off.

"Fine, well we can't waste the man hours on tracking her down. Just tell Vice to keep their eyes out for her on the streets." He said as he settled himself down on his chair, his hands folded on top of his desk. Emmett tipped his chin up in acknowledgement and started for the door. His hand was wrapped around the knob when the Commander spoke again.

"Your brother took the Swan girl home right?" Emmett froze. He had prepared himself for every possible question, but this was not one he had figured on. He slowly turned and nodded. Aro smiled as he dropped his eyes to the paperwork in front of him.

"Good to know." He said with a smirk and Emmett had to work hard not to run from the room.

**()*()**

"Oh Bella, I can't tell you how glad we are to have you back with us." Esme gushed as she followed Edward into the house. She had been enveloped in Esme's gentle arms as soon as she walked in the door. Bella smiled up at her as Edward pulled her in towards the kitchen, his fingers itching to get into some dough. He guided her to the stool at the counter as he reached into the pantry to get the ingredients he needed. Bella laughed as he tossed container after container onto the counter and then went for the mixing bowls.

"What are you doing?" She giggled quietly as she watched him put on the frilly apron that hung on the back of the pantry door. Esme had told her she offered to get him a 'manly' apron, but he much preferred hers since it had so many memories.

"I'm making Pate a choux." He said, offhandedly as he went to the fridge to get the eggs and butter.

"Pate a what?" She said as he balanced the egg carton and butter dish in his hands. He set his haul down on the marble and went towards her. She twisted on the stool so she faced him and watched wide-eyed as he came closer. He stopped just inches from her, her head tilted up so she could keep contact with his face.

"It's pate a choux. It is pastry dough used to make cream puffs, crullers and in this case…éclairs. I thought it would be a nice treat to have something sweet and chocolaty as a welcome home treat." He whispered as he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. He had become more frequent with his physical gestures, wanting to show her that what happened did not matter to him. Bella leaned her head into his touch and sighed when he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to gently place his lips against the bruises on her cheek. A sob caught in her throat at the sweet action and she blinked rapidly to stop the flow of tears. He pulled away with a shy smile and walked back over to his ingredients.

"Now, you measure and I'll cook." He said, handing her the flour, a sifter and a bowl. Bella cracked the eggs into small ramekins, making sure not to get any shells in them. Edward heated the water and butter until it boiled and then added the flour Bella had measured, taking it off the heat. Bella watched his forearms flex as he strove to stir the mixture. He had rolled his sleeves up and the way the muscles and tendons twisted under the blondish-red hair and tan skin was mesmerizing. She jumped when he spoke to her.

"Bella…can you hand me the eggs?" He said with a chuckle, amused that he had caught her staring.

"Oh…yeah sure." She said as she slid the ramekins over to him. He plopped the ball of dough into a stand mixer and set it on low. He added the eggs in until the dough was smooth before reaching for a large piping bag. He piped the dough into long strips, sliding the pan into the oven. Bella helped him make a quick vanilla filling and a chocolate glaze for the top while the éclair shells cooked. Edward ran out to the garage to get a container to put the finished éclairs in. Bella was concentrating on filling another pastry bag with the rich vanilla filling when she heard the front door open and close. She had her back to the door but could feel that someone was there watching her. She slowly turned her head, and dropped the bag to the counter, launching herself off of the stool and across the room.

"I'm so glad you are ok." She whispered against Alice's neck as she hugged her. She could see Jasper standing against the wall behind Alice but looked back at her friend quickly. She was not ready to face him yet. After what seemed like forever, she released her friend and stepped back, looking her over. Alice was dressed almost exactly like Bella was, in soft fleecy pants and an oversized hooded sweatshirt. Alice laughed as she fingered the cuffs of the hoody, which fell way past her fingertips.

"It's Jasper's." She whispered and Bella smiled as she held up her own hands, which were covered by the too-long sleeves.

"It's Edward's." She said and they both dissolved into giggles.

Jasper watched as Alice smiled and laughed with Bella and could not help but be happy with his decision to bring her with him. When Emmett called him and told him to come to the house, he was worried about what to do with her. He did not think she would run away, but he was concerned how she would react to being alone. Now, seeing her with Bella he knew he made the right call.

Edward walked back in from the garage and almost did not recognize the girl standing in the kitchen. Bella was so happy and carefree as she laughed with a tiny little woman who could only have been Alice. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her face was radiant. She was breathtaking. He set the container down on the counter and walked over to where Jasper stood leaning against the wall.

"They seem to be happy to see each other." He said, keeping his arms crossed over his chest so he did not do something he would regret. Edward wanted to take him outside and beat the taste out of his mouth for the way he treated Bella…it was obvious now, as Edward watched the way he looked at Alice, that Jasper just used Bella as a means to an end. He wanted Alice out of there, even more than he wanted the place shut down and the other girls safe and saw Bella as the way to get that. As if he knew what Edward was thinking, Jasper looked up at him and his lip curled up into a snarl.

"Don't you even try to tell me you would not have done the same thing." He said quietly as he pushed away from the wall and walked towards Edward, getting right into his face.

"There is no way in hell I would have let Alice go back in there if the situation was reversed." Edward snarled as he dropped his arms, his hands curling into fists. Neither man noticed that the girls had stopped their laughing and were looking at their standoff. Alice held Bella at arms length and looked at her bruised face and split lip. She ran her tiny fingers over her friend's face, her eyes filling with tears as she processed what Edward had said.

"You went back in. They didn't catch you. You went back in to help get me out." She whispered and Bella nodded, smiling as best she could with her battered lip.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat. You got out…you're safe." Bella answered, but Alice pulled away from her hold, startling Bella. Alice stalked away from her and went up to Jasper.

"You did this? You let her come back? You…you asked her to go back into that awful place?" She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I did it for you. I needed to get you out of there. It was only a matter of time before they-" He started but was stunned silent when Alice's hand made contact with his cheek.

"You bastard! How could you do that! She could have been killed." Alice snarled, tears filling her eyes. Jasper reached for her but she avoided his hands and stepped away, her back coming up against the wall. She turned around and faced Bella.

"Tell me." She breathed and Bella looked down at her hands which were completely covered by Edward's sweatshirt.

"Tell me!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"I would do it again." Bella whispered and jumped when Alice stalked towards her, pointing her finger in her face.

"You tell me right now what happened or I swear to God…"

"Yes…it was bad…it was so horrible…it was-" Bella breathed and Alice pulled Bella into her arms, turning them so she could look at Jasper.

"You self-centered bastard." She whispered as she held her friend and watched as Edward moved towards Jasper, his plans evident on his face.

**()*()**

Emmett drove around town for a while after calling Jasper. He knew he needed to talk to his partner about what Aro had said, especially what he had said concerning Bella. He was not stupid, he knew that if Aro played a part in either the cover-up of his nephew's actions or had alerted Benjamin that the raid was coming, he was more than dangerous. That last comment about Bella's whereabouts gave Emmett the chills.

Finally pulling up to his family's house, Emmett killed the engine of his Jeep went inside, his feet dragging. Rose was due home from the bakery any time now and he had left her a message to come here instead of going home. He hoped that things between Rose and Jasper would stay calm for the time being because they all needed to be on the same page right now.

As Emmett opened the front door he was assaulted by the doughy smell of something Edward had made. It just did not seem right to walk into his parent's house and not smell something baking. He expected to find things calm and cool as he entered the kitchen, but that was hardly the case. His mom and Alice sat on one side of the table with Bella in between them. Edward stood at the counter with his father while Jasper was leaning on the wall by the back door, his left eye swollen shut.

"What happened?" Emmett asked and Jasper looked up at him, motioning him into the other room. Edward and Carlisle followed. They all sat down and waited.

"So?" Jasper said after a few minutes of Emmett's silence.

"I think Aro is going to come after Bella." He said quietly and could almost feel the rage pouring off of Edward.

"Why would he come after her?" Edward growled and it was only his father's hand on his shoulder that kept him from charging his brother, as if it were Emmett's fault.

"He made a big deal about knowing about where she was staying. I just don't trust him." Emmett said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"What did he say when you told him Alice was missing?" Jasper asked and Carlisle and Edward turned to him.

"What do you mean? Alice is right in the other room." Carlisle said, confused. Jasper sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his pictures until he got to the one of Aro and Alice he had scanned into his phone. Both Edward and Carlisle were shocked when they saw the photo. After a quick recount of everything Jasper knew, the men tried to figure out what the next step should be.

"Well I can't imagine that Aro would be the one to come after the girls. We just need to stay alert and keep our eyes out for anything suspicious." Emmett said, relaxing back into the chair. He was glad to have it all out on the table because he hated keeping things from his family.

"I agree. I think we might be able to try and change Alice's appearance a bit because otherwise I would not feel safe having her go out in public." Jasper sighed, thinking of how it would kill her having to stay inside all the time.

"If they wanted, I could have both of them come to the bakery with me. They could work in the back and either just hang out or help me." Edward suggested, thinking how wonderful it would be to have Bella with him every day.

"I think that would be a good idea Edward." Carlisle said as he stood from the chair and handed Jasper back his phone.

"So…who is going to explain this all to the girls?" Edward asked as he also stood, stretching his arms up over head, his hand aching from punching Jasper earlier.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jasper asked and seconds later, Edward entered the kitchen with his head hung low, dreading the conversation he was about to have.

**A/N: So Alice is going to get a makeover and they are all going to have fun at the bakery for a while.**

**Don't worry…there is more Jasper abuse to come.**

**Love to hear what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello! Everyone survive the hurricane? We were without power from Sunday till Tuesday night. SOOO shitty, but it could have been so much worse. I hope all of you are doing well. Your reviews kept me smiling, even in the dark!**

**Melanie is back and ready for more chapters, but since I had no internet I had to deny her her Sugarward and Lensward fix. Don't worry girly, they are on the way!**

**Dalloway5906 made it through the blowing winds fairly unscathed. I wanted her to go for higher ground, but she bunkered down and managed to survive! Go Dally! Head over to her 'Reboot' for a sweet taste of her Nerdward.**

**Theonlykyla and texasbella continue to humble me with their continuous support. Are you reading 'Love & Anger' by theonlykyla and 'Uninhibited Wallflower' by texasbella? You should be…but bring extra panties. Just sayin'**

"So what…we are going to sit around all day making doughnuts or something?" Alice asked, her arm still around Bella's shoulders as they listened to Edward go over the plan they had devised that they hoped would keep them safe. Leaving the area would have been the safest choice, but there was really no way they would get Bella out of the jurisdiction before the trial and Alice had nowhere else to go. They had glossed over Alice's relationship to Aro and Benjamin but Edward had a feeling Jasper was only going to get away with that for a short time. Bella laughed and smiled up at Edward, remembering her time hiding in his bakery.

"Edward does not make doughnuts Alice. He makes amazing and delicious confections." She said quietly, smiling shyly when Edward beamed at her. She shifted in the chair, her body aching from sitting on the unforgiving wood for so long. Edward caught her wince and went to her, pulling her from the chair and into his arms.

"So…it's settled. Alice and Bella will come with me to the bakery tomorrow." He said as he headed up the stairs with Bella to get her into bed. Alice looked over at Jasper, who had sat silently throughout the conversation, remembering when their relationship was that easy. She needed something and he did it. In the few days they had been together she found it was so easy to trust him, rely on him. But now, knowing he had sent Bella back in to be brutalized just to get her out…she was having a hard time even looking at him. Esme stood up and took Alice by the hand.

"We have a spare guest room you can use." She whispered and Alice watched as Jasper's face fell at the thought of her being away from him. Tough shit.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Alice answered as she followed her out of the room.

Jasper wanted nothing more than to toss Alice over his shoulder and take her back to his house, but he knew she needed time to process what he had done…although he knew after seeing Alice so happy in the last few days…he would do it again.

**()*()**

"Hello darling, are you headed over here?" Esme said into the phone. Alice watched as the beautiful woman nodded her head and spoke again.

"Can you stop and pick up a few things on the way?" She asked and with a smile hung up a few minutes later. She turned to where Alice sat on the bed.

"My daughter-in-law, Rose. She is going to stop and pick up some hair color so we can make you a little less noticeable." She said as she ran her fingers through Alice's long dark hair. Esme looked at her, turning her face this way and that.

"What do you think about a pixie cut?"

**()*()**

"She is so mad at me." Bella whispered into the dark room. Edward had closed the shades and kept the light off when he brought her back to his bedroom. They settled down in the bed, Bella on his lap as he sat with his back against the pillows. They were silent for a while, but Bella was unable to shut her mind off.

"No she's not. She is mad at Jasper and at the situation. Wouldn't you be mad if you found out she came back in to save you?" He said as he ran his hand down her arm, linking their fingers and bringing them up to his mouth to kiss.

"I am mad at him…but I can understand why Jasper did it. I would move the moon and the stars to save you from something like that." Bella said quietly and she felt Edward relax further into the bed.

"I know. It makes me furious to think of the way he so callously disregarded your safety, but I don't want to admit that I wouldsend Alice back in there because it would make me as bad as he is." Edward said reluctantly. He pressed his lips against her temple as he held her to him.

"I think we are at an impasse. We can't fault him for wanting to do everything possible to save Alice, but we can't forgive him for what ended up happening to you." Edward said quietly and felt Bella nod. He slid his hands up her arms and cradled her face in his palms. "What should we do? I don't want you around him if it is going to make you uncomfortable." Bella smiled at him, her cheeks flushing.

"I know it will be hard and to be honest, I would rather not see him right now. I just hope Alice can forgive him. I know he did it out of love for her and it must be killing him right now having her so angry with him."

**()*()**

"So…" Rose said as they sat on the bed, waiting for Alice's color to set. Emmett met Rose at the door and gave her a quick explanation of what they had discovered. He asked if she might be able to get some more information from Alice.

"So…what?" Alice asked with a smile as she picked at her fingernails. The blonde beauty sitting next to her on the bed was amazing to look at. Alice tilted her head and stared at her, wishing she had the long legs and sumptuous hair that Rose had. Instead she was getting a shorter than short hair cut and some flaming red hair.

"So…Jasper said you remember that your name is Alice." Rose said, keeping her eyes on the timer that was ticking away on the desk across the room.

"Yeah, once he said that name it was like a light bulb switched on. I can't remember much else but I know I'm not Maria…I'm Alice." She smiled, bouncing slightly on the cushy bed. Rose let a small smile curl the edge of her lip but it fell quickly as she remembered the other questions Emmett wanted her to ask.

"Do you remember anything about the men who kept you there?" Rose asked quietly, closing her eyes as she heard Alice take a deep breath.

"I remember Mike. He was the one that was there most of the time. He didn't always want to hurt me, especially once Jasper came in." She said, a smile evident in her voice. "Tyler came in a lot too. He was the drug guy. There was another guy, I remember him from when I first got there but he did not come a lot. When they brought Tanya…well Bella, back in I saw him from where I was hiding in the kitchen. He ran out just a few minutes before all of the police men came in. It was like he _knew _it was going to happen."

Rose let her shoulders slump down as she released the breath she had been holding.

One last question.

"So…the third guy, the one that left…he never touched you?" Rose asked, turning and finally making eye contact with the girl.

"He…he beat me, I remember that. He used to say stuff when he would do it. Things I didn't understand. About how everyone said I was better than he was, that I was the good one. I remember when they were training Bella and they brought me in because she would not tell them her new name. He wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed until I saw black spots. Bella cried and told them she would say whatever they wanted, just to stop them from hurting me." Alice said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She really is a wonderful person."

Rose met the girl's tired eyes and nodded, knowing that there was something terribly wrong with Benjamin for him to treat his sister that way. The timer rang, startling them both and Rose waved Alice into the bathroom so she could wash the color out of her hair. Ten minutes later, she sat on a chair in front of the mirror and watched as Rose took the scissors to her hair. As she watched her now crimson locks tumble to the ground, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, saying good bye to Maria.

"All done." Rose proclaimed as she put her hands on Alice's shoulders. The girl opened her eyes saw her new short, red hair and smiled.

"It's perfect."

**A/N: See…Alice told you, Benjamin only beat her. Still pretty shitty for a brother to do, but he is all kinds of messed up.**

**See you Saturday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: If I get any more new readers the author's note is going to be longer than the chapter. Huge thanks to:**

**texasbella**

**theonlykyla**

**kitties1**

**reyes139**

**Fen29**

**Who are such amazing and consistent supporters. Come and chat with us on facebook, lots of fun! – I'm Kitkat Cullen. **

**Caz12771…thanks for the support. I am so glad you are enjoying the ride!**

**ttharman-who I chatted with on facebook yesterday. I am so glad 'The Bakery' lived up to the hype for you. You are AMAZING. Thanks so much!**

**You guys awe me with your support and words. We should go over 1000 reviews with this chapter and I really have no words. I can't believe that something I am writing is being so well received. Seriously there are days when I am feeling like crap and just one review from you guys can turn it around.**

**Melanie, you are my rock. Please go and vote for her next week in the Tomato Soup Awards for Best Beta. She deserves it. **

**Dalloway5906 is preparing for school to start again by having one last night of debauchery. I wish I was with you…wait no…never mind that would be weird. Go and vote for her for Best Pre-reader. **

**Take this chapter with a grain of salt and know that the shit will hit the fan on Wednesday. Jasper is SOOO gonna get it. **

"So this is where the magic happens?" Alice laughed as Edward took them in the back door of the bakery early the next morning. Both Edward and Bella were speechless when they saw Alice's new hair but were quick to recover when she looked down at her feet, self-conscious.

"Yep. Well if you mean where the dough rises and the muffins bake and the scones proof, then yes…this is where the magic happens." Edward said with a smile as he turned on the lights and made sure he locked the back door tightly. Rose had taken care of things the last few days, bless her little heart. But today Edward was back in the kitchen and ready to go. Alice had brought some fashion magazines she found in the Cullen's living room and was happy to settle down on a little loveseat Emmett and Carlisle had brought over the night before.

Bella, on the other hand, was ready to get her hands dirty.

"So Bella, do you mind starting with the muffins while I get the bagels going?" Edward asked as he handed her a bright red apron, wrapping a similar one around his waist. Bella nodded and he got her settled at the counter. He showed her the basic recipe and then told her to go crazy with whatever she wanted to add to it. Bella stood in front of the large refrigerator, looking at the different fruits. The lemons were calling her so she grabbed them and set them by the massive bowl of batter before heading over to the pantry, getting some dried cranberries and going back to her station. Edward glanced over at Bella a few times to make sure she was doing okay, but after the first batch of her muffins flew off the shelves, he focused on his bagels.

Half way through the morning rush, Alice came over begging for something to do. Edward gave her a quick lesson on how to make the perfect Panini and from then on…that was her job. She really liked mixing up different fillings and tasting them all before they went out. Her ham and swiss with sun dried tomato and cucumber was a big hit.

After things settled down for a bit, Edward made both Alice and Bella lay down together for a while and rest while he manned the front counter to give his part-time girl Jessica a break. Alice snuggled down with Bella, lying next to each other, their feet tangled and heads pressed together.

"I really liked making those sandwiches. It was fun mixing up colors and flavors to get something new and different." Alice said quietly and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Edward must really trust us to give us free reign over his kitchen. Either that or he has someone out in the dining room tasting everything before he serves the customers." Bella laughed, but stood up suddenly and walked to the swinging door that led to the front. There…sitting at a table by the door all alone, was Jasper.

He looked terrible, his hair was wild and dirty and his clothes were worn and wrinkled. On the table in front of him he had three or four plates and several empty mugs. His eye looked worse than it had the night before and for a moment Bella felt terrible that she had gotten enjoyment out of watching Edward punch him. As if he knew she was watching, Jasper turned towards the door and jumped when he saw her looking back at him. He raised his hand in a half-hearted wave and Bella ducked back inside the kitchen. Alice looked up at her expectantly as she walked back to the couch. Bella debated as to what to say to her friend. Bella knew that Alice was still dealing with the fact that Jasper all but dragged her back into that house, but Bella knew that if at any point she had said no, Jasper would have relented. He would have found some other way…of that she was sure. But if Alice knew that Jasper was so upset and was sitting out there making sure they were safe… she might feel guilty and forgive him before she was actually ready.

Decisions, decisions.

"Jasper is sitting out there. Edward must be using him as a guinea pig for our food. I think he might be hoping we kill him with food poisoning or something." Bella laughed, but she knew she had made a mistake when Alice jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the door, poking her head out into the dining room. It was only a few seconds before Jasper was in the middle of the kitchen with Alice wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I needed to get you out of there. Listening to you screaming and crying that last day killed me. Using Bella was horrible…I know that but I needed to get you out of there as fast as I could. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and Bella and Edward as long as you take me back. Please baby…I need you." Jasper whimpered and Bella turned away when she saw tears in his eyes. She spun around and right into Edward, who had been standing at the doorway the entire time after seeing Jasper come back into the kitchen.

Edward looked down at Bella to make sure she was okay with what was happening between Alice and Jasper. He knew by now there was no stopping fate, and Alice and Jasper were meant to be together. He just hoped that the same could be said for him and Bella. The shy smile on her face said enough and he held her tightly to his chest as they watched Jasper cry.

"I know you are keeping something from me Jasper. I know how hard it is, but you need to tell me. I need to know everything." Alice breathed and she felt Jasper nod against her.

"Tonight…I'll tell you everything tonight."

**()*()**

"God damnit Benji…when I tell you to do something, it means I want you to do it!" Aro yelled as he walked around his spacious living room, talking on the phone to his nephew. They had been incommunicado for the last few days as the heat settled, but Aro risked a call to Benjamin after he found out Alice was missing.

"You wanted to get rid of her; I thought that was your whole plan when you kidnapped her from school." Aro snarled and waited for Benjamin to answer.

"I thought I had more time. You told me I had more time!" Benjamin said quietly. Aro took a deep breath as he thought about his next move. He could tell by his nephew's voice that he was not okay. The boy had been suffering with schizophrenia since he was in his early teens, but his mother was too ashamed to get him any treatment. Instead his half-sister Chelsea allowed Benjamin to torment his own twin sister to the point that the school they attended was starting to get suspicious. When Alice went away to Texas for college, Benjamin snapped. He had already been dabbling in drugs and prostitution but when his sister left everything got worse. He was the one to organize the house where they kept the girls and plotted to kidnap women from across the country so the local police would not get suspicious.

Everything would have been fine if he had just left his sister alone. But in a fit of rage he drove to Texas and made up some excuse to get his sister to leave school. Since she told her advisors she was leaving and their mother was off on another one of her shopping excursions in Europe, no one noticed when she went missing months earlier.

Aro was thankful that Benjamin was not so far gone as to do something really brutal to his own twin, but the beatings were enough. Aro had visited once and the girl he found there was not the niece he used to know. He knew he should have stepped in and brought an end to his nephew's reign, but he loved the boy like a son. Now he was harboring a fugitive and could be charged with aiding and abetting if Benjamin was caught. His career would be in ruins.

"Benji...listen to me. You need to get out of the country. Go down through Mexico and head to Brazil. Our family owns that island off the coast of Rio and you can stay there for the rest of your life." Aro pleaded but he knew it was a lost cause.

"She's out there. Sweet little Mary Alice is out there. If I had been born first then I would be the good one. But no…she was already pushing me around before we were even born and came out first. So _I _am the evil twin. And I know that bitch Tanya is with her. This is all her fault! If she had just kept her ass where I put it none of this would have happened. And her asshole of a father out in Seattle…now I have to pay hush money to that trigger man to keep him quiet. How hard is it to kill someone huh? Instead that idiot misses and the cop is in a coma! A fucking coma!" Benjamin growled and Aro knew he was gone. The boy ranted and complained for another 20 minutes, spewing nonsense about good and evil before he finally stopped talking.

"Just go." Aro begged, trying to save both of them.

"She's mine."

**A/N: I am in no way making fun of or trivializing schizophrenia, please know that but Benjamin is a wackadoodle.**

**See you Wednesday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So for those of you who don't have me on alert or follow me on facebook or Twitter…I kinda got a little drabble crazy this weekend. 40 chapters written and posted in less than 48 hours. It is called 'From my Window' and if you would like to hear about a Dirty Runner Girl and her Voyeurward then you can find it on my profile.**

**If you want to do something extra nice…**

'**From my Window' is on the poll at The Lemonade Stand and it would mean the world to me if you would head over there and vote for it. Voting ends tonight so…pretty please?**

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**Melanie channeled her inner Jasper, Edward and Alice in this chapter and yeah…good job girly. She is up for Best Beta (Edward's Eternal) in the Tomato Soup Awards…so…go vote for her.**

**Dalloway5906 has another great chapter of 'Reboot' posted so go give her and Nerdward some love and vote for her as Best Pre-reader in the Tomato Soup Awards.**

**And well…if you are already there voting for Melanie and Dally…maybe you want to vote for The Bakery and Darkness and Light while you are there? Maybe?**

**thetomatosoupawards . blogspot . com**

**Looking forward to your reaction!**

Gentle hands slid slowly up the satin skin of her legs, parting them so he would have a place to lie between them. Her hips cradled his body as his mouth trailed soft kisses across her collarbone and up her neck. She sighed as his lips moved across her cheek, searching for her mouth. She opened to his easy pressure and soon their tongues were battling, their breath mingling in the sweetest kiss in the history of kisses. Her body arched into his, delicate meeting firm. An unknown tension surged through her as his hands took purchase of her naked breasts, fingers teasing her nipples into hard points. A moan burst from her mouth as he pulled away, watching what his hands had captured.

"Bella." She heard him whisper, his words soft in her ears.

"Bella." He said again, her body moving towards him as if drawn by gravity.

"Bella…you have to stop." He growled, this time his voice filled with tension. Bella blinked her eyes, the sound of his voice pulling her from her dream. She raised her sleep-filled eyes to his face and was startled to find him so close to her. They had crawled into bed after coming home from the bakery, both exhausted after the full day of work and a nap sounded like heaven. While they had been sharing a bed since she was released from the hospital, they usually stayed on their own sides. She was all the way on his side, her body pressed against him. She could feel him hard and ready against her thigh and while it should have embarrassed or frightened her, the vestige of her dream, remembering how he had responded to her, made her bold.

"Is this because of me?" She whispered, pressing her leg against him and watching as his eyes dilated to the point that no green was visible. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"You were…dreaming; writhing against me and moaning." He said, his voice quiet. "I'm sorry."

Bella looked up at him, her lip pulled tight between her teeth and her dream-induced bravado gone.

"Do you still want me? Still see me like you used to?" She whispered, her chest and cheeks flaming pink. He pulled away from her so their bodies were no longer touching and gathered her hands in his, pressing them against his chest.

"You feel how hard my heart beats?" He asked and her eyes widened as she felt the thudding beneath her hands. "It beats that way for you…because of you. It does that when you smile at me or touch my hand. It feels like it wants to fly right out of my chest and into yours so it can be next to its mate. My heart is yours…for however long you wish. How I see you has changed; I see you even more clearly now. Your bravery, your strength, your beautiful spirit; they amaze me. And yes Bella, I still want you…so much. Always."

By the time he was finished speaking her eyes were damp and her own heart had matched his rhythm.

"I'm sorry I can't…I'm not…" She faltered, looking down towards where his hips were covered with the blanket.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you?" He breathed, pulling her hands up to his lips. She shook her head and watched as he pressed kisses against her fingertips.

"I've waited my entire life. I think I can wait a bit longer till you're ready."

**()*()**

"So…he's my brother." Alice repeated, her hands clasped tightly together on the Cullen's dining room table. After they closed the bakery, Emmett had called and suggested that they all stay at the house together while Benjamin was on the run. Emmett had pulled Jasper aside when they got back to the house and updated him on Commander Aro's activities. He also told him that he needed to tell Alice what was really going on…before she found out from someone else. So Jasper sat next to her at the table and was explaining things to her, as calmly as he could. She was not taking it well.

"And, the police officer…the one we are hiding from…he is my uncle?" She said, once again repeating the things Jasper had told her. He could only nod and stay quiet as she processed the information.

"So…you think my uncle knew I was in that house the whole time, being beaten and used as an ashtray and having my identity strangled out of me. He _knew _that was happening and he left me there?" She whimpered. Jasper was hoping to see her react with fire and anger not this timid little squeak.

"Yes."

"But…why? Why was no one else looking for me? Don't I have a mom and dad?" She asked, turning her big gray tear-filled eyes to Jasper. He looked down at the table as he answered, hating to see that lost look in her eyes.

"Your mother is on holiday in Europe and there is no record of who your father was."

"So, I really am alone." She whispered, pulling her feet up onto the chair and wrapping her arms around herself. She looked so small.

"No…you have me." Jasper said quietly, aching to pull her into his arms and make it all just go away.

"I don't know if I can trust you Jasper. You made my friend go back into a life threatening situation just to serve your selfish needs."

"Now wait a damn minute, I may have made some mistakes but it was not only my selfish needs that made me ask Bella to go back in there. I didwant to help _all_ the girls, I wanted to stop those assholes from doing what they were doing, but then it became more…it was more." He snarled, getting his back up at her words. Her eyes flashed and she was on her feet in a second.

"More? Then what was it?" She yelled, throwing her arms up into the air.

"It was for you. It was because I love you!" He growled, standing up so quickly that the chair fell back onto the floor behind him. He towered over her, his hands clenched tightly as he stared down at her.

"You love me?" She squeaked, startled by his words and movements. He looked down at her, the expression on his face heartbreaking.

"I love you. Everyday I would wake up and the first thing on my mind would be you. I tried to picture you in my house with me, sharing my bed. It killed me having to leave you there every night and I hated that they thought I would brutalize you that way…but it was the only thing I could think of to keep you safe. When I came in those last few days and you were beaten and bloody…you have no idea how hard it was for me not to just sweep you up into my arms and charge out of there. You wormed your way into my heart and I know I don't know the real you yet…hell you don't even know the real you. But I want to be with you when you discover who you are. I want to have a place in your life and maybe one day in your heart." Jasper said vehemently, praying that she could see the truth in his words.

Alice looked up at him for a moment before bursting into tears.

**()*()**

"Cullen…get in here!" Commander Santori barked from behind his desk. He had called Emmett Cullen into the station, desperate for an update on Whitlock's whereabouts.

"Yes sir?" The younger man said, his back tall and straight as he stood in the doorway.

"Have you contacted Whitlock yet?" He said, trying to keep his tone uninterested when inside he was anything but. He had driven by the address Whitlock had on file but the house was empty. He needed to get Alice under wraps before she remembered who she really was and everything blew up in his face. Benjamin was a loose cannon and could explode at any minute. If Aro could get to Alice, he might be able to lure Benjamin in.

"No sir, his phone must be off. He took a full month's vacation time so there is no telling when he will be back." Emmett said, praying his commanding officer could not tell he was lying though his teeth.

"Well…you keep trying because I want to talk to him." Aro growled as he waved his hand towards Emmett, dismissing him. Aro watched the way he walked away, relief evident in his steps. He suddenly wondered if there was something Emmett Cullen was hiding.

**A/N: Oh no! Aro the asshole strikes again.**

**So maybe you wanna go vote?**

**See you Saturday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sooo…I decided to post early cause I was SO stoked to have come in third place in the Lemonade Stand poll. And do you know who asked to review my story? CARA NO! Yes…I could not be more excited.**

**BUT…I owe it all to you. I am going to try harder to reply to reviews cause I know how stoked I get when I get one.**

**Melanie is the tequila to my margarita and I could not do this without her. You voted for her in the Tomato Soup awards right? RIGHT!**

**Dalloway5906 is back at school and that sucks…especially since she is the teacher and they really frown on it when you skip. Can't wait for our weekend Dally!**

**So…ready to hear more about Jasper and see him get what he is due?**

**I am…**

Jasper looked down at where Alice sat on the dinning room chair, her little hands over her face as she heaved great sobs. He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her but how did one respond when you tell the woman you love that you love them and they start weeping? Jasper heard a noise at the doorway and pulled his eyes from Alice's trembling body to see Rose standing in the opening, looking at him with a mixture of disgust and anger.

"What did you do?" She snarled, keeping her voice low so she would not upset Alice further.

"I told her I loved her." Jasper answered back, feeling the fury radiating off of Rose's body but unable to care as he watched Alice cry.

"Go…I'll take care of her." Rose said as she walked towards where Alice sat. Unable to help himself he placed his body in front of Alice and watched as Rose stiffened.

"I'm not going to hurt her, but you seem to be doing that at every turn right now." Rose said sarcastically as she waved her hand towards the doorway. "Go…I'm not going to tell you again."

With a warning look to Rose and a swift kiss to the top of Alice's bent head, Jasper walked out of the room and through the house. He was looking for either Edward or Emmett because if he did not get rid of some of the tension brewing inside of him, he was going to explode.

Hearing the front door slam, Rose heaved a deep sigh and sat down next to the still crying Alice. She put her hand on the girl's thigh and Alice looked up, her eyes tear filled and red rimmed. Rose's heart broke for Alice. Not only had she discovered that her own brother was the one that brought her to that house, she also had to deal with knowing her Uncle left her there to be beaten. Top that off with finding out the man who professed to love her had willingly sent her innocent friend in as bait and pretty much her entire world was crashing down around her.

"Your hair looks great." Rose said, a brilliant smile spreading across her face as she watched Alice's tears slow. Alice ran a hand through her short, vibrantly red hair and had a hard time stifling her smile. Although she missed her long, dark waves she was coming to love her pixie cut. She worried that she would be more noticeable with her new hair color, but after the initial look of shock she got, most people just glanced away from her, not even bothering to look at her face. Rose squeezed her hand on Alice's thigh and sighed.

"So…"

Alice took a deep breath, using her fingers to wipe away the mess of tears on her cheeks and sniffed determinedly.

"So…he says he loves me." Alice said, her voice still thick and slightly watery, her eyes trained on her hands as they rested on the table.

"And…?" Rose questioned.

"And…I can't deny that I feel the same way for him. But I am having a hard time even looking at him right now after what he did to Bella." Alice answered, looking up to Rose. Rose smiled supportively, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about her feelings.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not really. He looked so devastated when I saw him at Edward's bakery that I kind of just ignored the bigger picture. But now it seems like every time I look at him all I can see is Bella being…" Alice said quietly, choking up as the image of Bella lying on a dirty mattress with blood on her face invaded her mind again. "I just don't know how we can get past what he did."

"I don't think there is 'getting past' it. I think you will both have to discuss it, you tell him how you feel and he can do the same and then you deal with whatever comes next. He wants to protect you from your family, the ones who really did this to you and to Bella. I think, and this is hard for me to say but I think that he did the best he could with what he was given. He treated Bella like a pawn, but I think if Aro had not been in charge of the raid they would have gone in earlier and none of that would have happened to Bella. Does he deserve to be forgiven and have it swept under the rug? Hell no, but I don't think that staying away from each other is going to do either of you any good." Rose admitted grudgingly. Alice looked up at the blonde beauty next to her and was dying to ask what had happened to her. She could tell by the shadows hiding in her bright blue eyes that she knew about this kind of pain from experience.

"Can I ask…you don't have to tell me…" Alice mumbled and Rose put her hand over top of Alice's restless digits.

"Three year ago, on my way home from a yoga class, I was attacked by three men. They pulled me off the street and into an alley. They ripped my clothes and held me down and took turns with me, leaving me there when they were done." Rose said in a robotic voice. Alice gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"A homeless man found me, unconscious on the ground and ran for help. Emmett was still in the Academy but Jasper was already on the job and was the lead officer. He was such an ass. He actually insinuated that I asked for it because of the way I was dressed. Like wearing yoga shorts and a tank top on the street is an invitation to be brutalized. Anyway…he and Emmett came to blows when he asked me about what I was wearing when he interviewed me in the hospital. There I was, learning they had done so much damage I might never have children and having to tell my husband that…and he comes in and says I was asking for it. It goes without saying that he was not my favorite person for a while. He still has his moments, but I think after both Emmett and I tore him a new one he got it through his thick head that no one asks for this. No one deserves it. And now that he has you, it shows him even more how powerless people are."

Alice put her arms on the table and rested her head against them. She was so tired, tired of it all. It would be a long road to forgiveness, but Alice thought that maybe they might get there…eventually.

**()*()**

"Hey asshole!" Jasper shouted as Emmett got out of his car. He was weary and itching to fight. Emmett slammed the door and looked up at Jasper as he lounged against the railing of the porch.

"Is there a reason for the name calling?" Emmett growled. He had spent that last twenty minutes driving around the city, trying to shake the feeling that he was being followed. All he wanted to do was find his wife, get something to eat and take a nap, but it looked like his partner had other plans.

"Yeah…it fits." Jasper said as he jumped down the stairs and took off towards his friend. Emmett did not deserve Jasper's anger, but right now he had no other outlet for the rage that was building inside of him.

"You need to step away before something happens." Emmett warned his partner and friend quietly. They had fought only once before, after Rose's attack. Neither man came out the winner, but Emmett felt better after having broken Jasper's nose.

"You and I both know what's going to happen." Jasper said with a smirk before throwing the first punch. Pain radiated across Emmett's face as Jasper's fist made contact with his cheekbone. He snarled low in his chest as he raced forward and wrapped his arms around Jasper waist, slamming him down to the ground.

The noise brought Alice and Rose out from the kitchen and they stood on the porch and watched as their respective men tried to beat each other into submission. Emmett straddled Jasper's waist and pulled his arm back, raining punched down on his chest and face. Jasper took each one with a grunt while he waited for Emmett to tire himself out. Jasper was granted his opportunity just moments later when Emmett paused to take a breath. Jasper hooked his leg around Emmett's chest and flipped him over, using the momentum to bring himself up so he was in control. His hands went to Emmett's throat and he squeezed, blood dripping down the tip of his nose and falling on Emmett's shirt. Both Alice and Rose rushed forward, trying to get them to stop, but neither man listened. Emmett slammed his palm up into Jasper's jaw, forcing his hands to loosen so Emmett could draw in much needed breath. They separated, each getting to their feet and stood ready to engage again.

"Why are you doing this?" Emmett rasped, his throat sore from Jasper's punishing grip.

"Because it never stops." Jasper answered before he reached for Emmett once more. But Emmett was ready this time and had Jasper in a headlock before he could even get hold of him. Jasper struggled in Emmett's grip, frustrated tears springing to his eyes as he realized he could not get free.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on with you!" Emmett demanded, pulling him tighter. Jasper collapsed against his friend, words he had never spoken before rushing out.

"It's all her fault!" He screamed, his voice faltering. "If she had never gone out that night then I wouldn't have been left with him."

"Whose fault Jasper?" Emmett asked quietly, feeling like he might just find out what was behind his friends mask.

"My mother. She went out to a meeting at my school and never came home. They found her body in an abandoned warehouse. She had been beaten and raped and left for dead. And the day those officers showed up at our doorstep…everything changed." He said, his voice lifeless as his legs gave out beneath him and he and Emmet slid to the ground. Jasper hit the dirt and rolled to his knees, his head in between his spread hands.

"He blamed me. She went out because I had gotten in a fight at school and she was meeting with the Principal. He never let me forget it either. Those scars on my back…yeah they're not from a car accident." Jasper said, his words muffled as he spoke towards the ground. Alice wanted to go to him, to soothe him, but Rose held her back.

"But you told me your parents lived in Texas?" Emmett questioned, realizing everything he knew about his friend was a lie.

"Would you want the world to know your mother was dead; beaten and raped by a bunch of thugs, and it was because of you? Would you want anyone to know that every day your father, the man who was supposed to look out for you and take care of you, would beat you with a belt or a branch or hell, anything he had handy just because you were alive and she wasn't? No…I really don't think you would. So I lied. I've been lying for years, to everyone. I forced myself to treat Rose the way I did so I would not have to see the pain in her eyes and wonder if my mother felt the same thing before she died. The first time I have told the truth to anyone was when I told Alice I loved her. Because that is the truth. I love that girl with everything that I am. And I can understand a little bit of why my father treated me that way…because if something ever happened to Alice…I would kill the fucker that hurt her." Jasper said vehemently, raising his head to look across the yard at the girl in question.

"So I'm sorry I treated Bella like a pawn to get what I wanted. I'm sorry I disregarded her feelings and Edward's feelings. I'm sorry she was hurt. But I can't for the life of me apologize for the outcome. Because knowing you are safe and here with me is worth walking through fire."

**A/N:**

**So yeah…poor Jasper.**

**I know that does not redeem him for many of you…but he is trying.**

**Theonlykyla…I expect my JooR chapter now!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! It feel like it has been so long since I have been with my Bakeryward. I love every single one of you and your reviews make me feel all warm and squishy!**

**If you have an extra second or two and want to make me really happy you could run over to The Lemonade Stand and vote for 'Search and Rescue' in the poll this week. My drabble 'From my Window' came in third last week and Cara No wrote an amazing review. I am sixth right now and up against some amazing stories so I am not holding my breath on making top four, but a girl can hope!**

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com **

**Melanie threatened poor Sugarward unless I stopped with the drabbles. She actually said he might end up having a tragic accident with a butane torch and his pubes. Bad Melanie…**

**Dalloway5906 is promising twice weekly updates for 'Reboot' now so get on that!**

**Ready for the Jasper backlash?**

Everyone's eyes followed Jasper as he looked over at Alice. What the hell was she supposed to do with all this she wondered? This did not excuse the way he treated Rose and Bella, not in her mind at least. But it helped to explain why he acted the way he did. He needed to talk to someone, someone who knew how to help him move forward in a healthy manner and deal with the shit his father had done to him. If he agreed to do that, well then Alice thought maybe they could move forward. But none of that was happening right this minute. Right this minute the only thing Alice needed to do was wrap that broken man up in her arms and tell him everything would be okay.

Edward and Bella walked through the front door just as Alice did just that, dropping to her knees beside Jasper and pulling him into her arms, holding his head to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her, sobbing. Emmett got up from the ground and held Rose against him as he walked up the steps and urged Edward and Bella inside. Alice and Jasper needed some privacy.

Emmett dropped heavily into one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room, throwing Rose a half-hearted smiled when she went into the kitchen to get some ice for his bruised knuckles. Bella followed Rose into the kitchen, anxious to try and get some information about what had just happened while Edward sat down next to his brother. His expression had him worried.

"Dude?" Edward asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls in the kitchen.

"Ah fuck Edward, where to begin? Did you hear what Jasper said?" Emmett asked as he threw his head back, his arm resting over his eyes.

"I think they heard him in Seattle." Edward said with a humorless chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair, wishing Bella would come back in from the kitchen. He was restless without her.

"Well that is one part of it. The other is…I think Aro suspects I am hiding something. All of the sudden he is asking questions about Jasper. And I could not shake the feeling I had someone following me on my way home." Emmett finished quietly as the girls came back in. Rose plopped down on the arm of Emmett's chair, holding the ice pack against his hand while Bella snuggled into Edward lap when he opened his arms to her. She was still a bit uncomfortable with his free and easy affection, even though she enjoyed it. There was still a nagging doubt in the back of her head that one day he was going to see he could do so much better than her. And where would she be then?

"Oh Bella, I found out some more information about your Dad today. I got his doctor's phone number so you can call and get an update. I thought it would be smart to have the number here listed with them in case anything happened. I know it must be hard, not being able to go see him, but I can't tell you how important it is that we keep you safe until they can find Benjamin." Emmett said, shifting his body so he could reach into his back pocket, handing Bella a wrinkled piece of paper. She held it tightly in her hands and stared down at it. She jumped when Edward spoke in her ear.

"Do you want to call now? It is still early enough in Seattle." He said quietly and she nodded and stood, waiting for him to stand as well before she linked her hand with his and he pulled her into the kitchen. She stood in front of the wall-mounted phone and just stared at it. Edward slowly reached his hand up and pulled the handset from the receiver, handing it to her with a smile.

"Just call him." He said quietly and put his arm around her waist, snuggling her up to him as he sat down on a stool at the counter and watched as she took a deep breath and dialed the number.

**()*()**

"Do you think your parents would mind if we crashed here tonight?" Jasper asked quietly from the doorway. Emmett and Rose were lying together in the chair, her legs thrown over the arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Emmett waved his hand towards the stairs.

"Pick a room, any room. You know the folks won't care." Emmett said as he dropped a kiss on Rose's forehead. After he was sure Jasper and Alice were upstairs, he reached down and shifted Rose's legs over so she straddled him, pushing her down against him and groaning when he started to get hard. His hand ran up her back, fisting in the hair at the back of her neck and pulling her down to his searching mouth. She went to him without hesitation, curling her tongue between his full lips and sucking his into her mouth with a moan. His hands released her hair and roamed her body, slowly finding their way to the tiny buttons that ran along the front of her shirt. He gripped the fabric in his hands and pulled, buttons scattering everywhere. Rose gasped as Emmett's fingers then attacked the front clasp of her bra, freeing it easily and feasting on the skin beneath.

**()*()**

Edward and Bella stood immobile in the doorway. The phone call to her father's doctor had gone well. There were cautiously optimistic at her father's prognosis, but it was still unclear if he might ever regain consciousness. She had thanked him and left the Cullen's number as a contact. He promised he would call at least every few days with an update. Bella felt better knowing Charlie was in good hands and the doctor had told her several times that there really was nothing she could do to help him. Edward held her for a few minutes before suggesting they head up to bed. But now their feet were frozen as they watched Emmett and Rose embrace. Bella flushed crimson as she watched Emmett rip Rose's shirt apart and then get rid of her bra. He latched his mouth onto the hard tips of her breasts, making her moan and throw her head back. She heard Edward gasp quietly behind her and reached back for his hand, intent on pulling him up the stairs before they embarrassed Rose and Emmett. Before she could move though, she saw Emmett grab Rose's chin and pull her head up so she looked into his eyes. His movements so determined, he placed his lips against the side of her breast and kissed it, open-mouthed and wet. As he pulled away and reached for her hands Bella could see that what he so tenderly kissed, was a very clear scar of a bite mark.

Bella's hopes soared. Maybe Edward could get past her history. He had a wonderful role model in Emmett, Bella thought as she pulled Edward up the stairs along with her and into his bedroom.

**Short I know…but progress…**

**See you Saturday!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone…I decided to post early to appease my girls over in Kitkat's Korner on facebook.**

**I suck…you know this by now…but if you are on facebook come find me…Kitkat Cullen…cause I do end up there most nights after I am done writing.**

**Melanie fixed a TON of things in this chapter…seriously…there was so much red it looked like someone slaughtered a zebra. (Get it…cause black and white and red…yeah…never mind)**

**Dalloway5906 continues to torture her poor Nerdward…go check it out…'Reboot'**

**ONWARD…**

Edward plopped down on the bed as soon as they made it to his room. He was frantically scrubbing his face, trying to push the vision of his sister-in-law's bare breasts out of his mind. Bella stood against the closed door and watched Edward.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, concerned when he still had not said anything. He dropped his arms and looked up at her, his expression sheepish.

"I'm just trying to bleach my brain, sorry." He chuckled as he patted the spot next to him. While he was thinking of his own reaction, he had forgotten that Bella had seen the same thing.

"Are you okay? I'm sure Rose would be embarrassed to know we saw that. Emmett, not so much. I have seen WAY too much of that guy's junk over the years." Edward laughed, pulling Bella's hand into his lap and twisting their fingers together, amazed once again at the size difference of their hands. Bella was looking at their hands as well and was surprised that such big hands could be so gentle.

"I'm fine. That mark…the one that Emmett kissed, do you know anything about that?" Bella asked quietly, and Edward's body stiffened, making her regret ever opening her mouth. But Edward pulled her onto his lap, ducking his head down so he could look at her.

"A few years ago, before Emmett graduated from the Police Academy, Rose was attacked by three men on her way home from working out. I'm sure you knew something had happened with the way Jasper spoke of her and how she acted the last few days. She has been having an even harder time lately because she and Emmett have been trying to get pregnant, and they told her it might not happen because of the attack." Edward said, reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek. "But she is strong and together with Emmett they were able to get through it." Bella smiled shyly at his obvious encouragement. If it was just her, she thought she might be able to sweep it all under the rug for now, but it was not just her. Edward and his thoughts and emotions factored into her every decision. She needed to be good enough for him, and right now she was having a hard time believing that she was…or could ever be.

"Where did you go?" Edward whispered against her cheek. Bella shook the self-effacing thoughts from her head and turned to look at him. His mouth was oh, so close and all she wanted to do was lean forward and press her lips against his. As if he knew what she was thinking, his tongue peeked out and lapped against his full lower lip, leaving the flesh shiny and damp. Bella held back a shudder as she though of how it would feel to have those lips on hers.

"Bella?" Edward breathed and she tore her eyes from his mouth and raised them to his, finding them dark green and wild. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to duck her head into his chest as she felt her skin blush scarlet. Edward was having none of that and he wrapped his hand gently around her throat, using his thumb under her jaw to tilt her face to his. Her eyes were wide and so deep he nearly lost his breath at the emotions hiding inside.

"Don't apologize…I just want to follow your lead. I have already told you I will wait for you as long as I need to. There is no rush, so don't you think that just because you are not ready I'll go running away. I have waited four years; I can wait as long as it takes. When you are ready…I'll be here." He said and watched as that beautiful blush spread down her neck and onto her chest. She smiled and he released his hold, stroking his fingers down her long, graceful neck. She shivered as his nails left a trail of goose bumps across her collarbone and he groaned softly, watching them bloom across her skin.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Edward asked, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his groin. Bella nodded and got up from his lap so he could pull the covers back. He set the alarm on his phone before lying down, opening his arms in encouragement. Bella slid in with him, laying her head on his chest and throwing her leg over his. He sighed in contentment as he wrapped her up in his arms and willed his erection away. This was enough he thought…for now this was enough.

**()*()**

**One Month Later**

"Have you found Whitlock yet?" Benjamin hissed, pulling his hood down lower over his face. He did not want to meet in public but his uncle demanded it if he wanted information.

"He is due to come back to work next week. I think…" Aro said quietly as he shifted on the bench next to his nephew. The dock was deserted this early in the morning and the April air was frigid as it blew in off the water.

"I don't give a shit what you think. I _know _he has her and you told me yourself that Tanya went home with that Cullen asshole…so I need you to do this." Benjamin said, his body trembling with barely suppressed rage.

"Benji…"

"Fucking do it! I need you to do this for me." Benjamin snarled and for a moment Aro was scared. He was scared for what his nephew might do.

"Fine…I'll do it but you need to give me a few days to get everything together." He sighed, defeated. His career was over at this point. He knew that his role in Benjamin's escape would come out sooner or later and he was already making plans to deal with that.

"Whatever…but I need you to do exactly what I say."

**()*()**

"Bella…I'm dying here. You have to help me!" Alice moaned. They were the only ones in the kitchen today, the girl that worked the front counter had called in sick and Edward was manning the front while they took care of the baking. They were pros by now and except for when he popped his head in to ask for more of something, Edward left them alone, trusting them implicitly.

"And how do you think I can help you Alice?" Bella sighed dramatically. She hated having this conversation, and they seemed to have it at least once a day, everyday.

"Maybe you can say something to Edward and he can talk to Jasper? Seriously…I'm going to explode." She growled as she punched down the dough she was working with. Bella looked up from her muffin batter and stared at her friend. She knew, through Alice's lack of verbal filter, that things were progressing between Alice and Jasper…physically. He had agreed to go to see a shrink and was making some progress. He told Alice he would do anything she asked to become the man she deserved. While he still had a long way to go, at least he was moving in the right direction.

"Alice, if you want to move forward maybe you should just take the bull by the horns." Bella said quietly, her cheeks flaming as she spoke. Alice's head whipped up and she laughed madly.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She whisper-yelled, making Bella's face flush even more. "Oh Bella, why are you not acting on your own suggestions?"

"You _know _why Alice." Bella said with a huff as he went back to her stirring, taking her frustration out on the poor apple cinnamon muffins.

"You're an idiot you know that. I think I should just march right out there and tell Edward what you are doing." Alice growled, wiping her hands on her apron and heading for the door. Bella dropped the spoon in a panic and sprinted after Alice, blocking her path.

"Please don't Alice…please." She begged, her eyes wide and glassy. Alice's shoulders drooped and she pulled her friend into her arms.

"You need to tell him what is going on." Alice whispered and she felt Bella nod against her neck. "He would want to know."

**()*()**

"Soooo." Emmett drawled as he sat down at the kitchen counter, a bottle of beer in his hand. He and Rose had finally headed back home after spending a few weeks sequestered at his parent's house. Jasper and Alice were holed up there and Bella and Edward stayed as well. They had been one big happy group for a few weeks but with Jasper going back to work they decided that it was time for reality to set in. This was the last night that Edward and Bella would be staying with his parents. Tomorrow…they were heading to his house.

"So what Emmett?" Edward sighed as he kept his attention on the chicken cooking in front of him. Bella had been acting strange ever since they came home from the bakery that afternoon and he was worried. He thought she was looking forward to going to his house, but maybe he was wrong.

"Are you looking forward to some 'alone time'?" He chuckled, spinning the bottle on the counter and smirking at his younger brother. Edward shot his a glare over his shoulder and went back to cooking. Emmett huffed and pushed up off the stool, crossing the kitchen to stand next to his brother.

"I know how hard it is." Emmett said quietly, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward spun around, pushing his brother away.

"Yeah, I know. You keep telling me. Dad keeps telling me. Hell…even Mom pulled me aside to tell me. You all think you know how hard it is…but you don't. When it happened to Rose you had already been together. She trusted you to take care of her because she had already been with you. Bella has no idea what it is like to be touched with anything but anger. I have tried…God have I tried but I keep seeing that fear in her eyes and it is killing me." Edward sighed, his hands threading into his hair, pulling tightly. "I want to show her how good it can be, but I'm scared."

"Dude, grow a pair! This is not about you. This is about putting her needs first. I can see the way she looks at you. She wants you. She feels safe with you. Yeah, Rose and I had a history together and it was easier to just slide back into our old ways but this is all new to Bella. Have you even given her an orgasm yet?" Emmett asked and Edward spun around, gripping the counter tightly. He dropped his head onto the cold surface and whispered a nearly inaudible 'No.'

"Man…you are hopeless. That girl is ready to move forward! Even I can see it. Now you need to put on your big boy underoos and get in there." Emmett laughed as he pulled his brother into his arms, thumping him on the back.

"What if I scare her?" Edward whispered into his brother's chest. Emmett pulled him closer for a moment and then wrapped his hands around his shoulders and pushed him away, holding him at arms length.

"You won't scare her because everything you do…you do because you love her." Emmett reassured him quietly and Edward's eyes widened comically.

"Did you think we didn't know? It is written plain as day across your face. I'm surprised Bella has not noticed it yet." Emmett laughed as he released his brother and walked out of the room.

"Go…show her what it can be like to have someone she loves make love to her. She needs you man." He called over her shoulder, leaving Edward standing in the middle of the kitchen, flabbergasted.

**Oh yeah…it's coming…**

**See you Wednesday!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi! You all still hate Jasper…and that is fine with me. Thank you so much for your kind words…they are like food for me…sustaining me and making me feel full…of love.**

**Want to hear a secret? Edward's Eternal (aka…Melanie beta to the best) is going to take the leap and post a story. Put her on Author Alert so you can read her sweet and beautiful words. She has worked on so many wonderful author's words and now I am thrilled that we will be able to read hers.**

**Want to hear another secret? Dalloway5906's 'Reboot' is up on the poll at The Lemonade Stand. She is up against some major stories…and Nerdward needs love too.**

**Warning for this one? Maybe…**

**Time jump ahead…pay attention.**

"Are you sure this is the right number?" Benjamin snarled into the phone. His uncle had kept him waiting nearly a week and he _needed_ to get his plan in motion.

"Yes Benji, that is the right number. Now I already gave you all the information about the hospital…"

"Yes Uncle Aro, yes. I have all that info. Now you are sure they will not fly out?" Benjamin asked, his foot tapping a mile a minute as he doodled on the paper in front of him. His mood swings were off the charts and Aro knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked. The responsible thing to do would be to get him into treatment, but Aro was far from responsible these days.

"The girl does not have ID so there is no way they can fly. They will have to drive. Did you get the directions I sent you?" Aro soothed, trying not to get Benjamin too upset.

"Yes, yes I got them. Now…can you get me the other things I need?"

"Are you sure this is what…"

"DAMN IT! Don't ask me that again or I swear to God I will come over there." Benjamin screamed into the phone. Aro took a deep breath and made sure that his nephew knew that everything was in place. He was going to hell, he just knew it.

"Good. I'll place the call tomorrow night and with any luck this whole thing will be over by the end of the week." Benjamin said, his voice now calm as he said goodbye to his uncle and laid his head down on the table in front of him.

"Soon Alice…soon."

**()*()**

"So this is the living room and through there is the kitchen. I know it is not as nice as my parent's but I did have it re-done when I bought the place so it is decent. The bathroom is through there and…the …bedroom." Edward said, fumbling over his words as he gave Bella a tour of his house. He was nervous as fuck, worried about how she would react to them being alone. She was still acting quiet. When he woke up in the middle of the night last night, instead of finding her sprawled across his chest like he usually did, she was lying on her side, facing away from him. His chest hurt thinking of what could be going on. Emmett's advice echoed loudly in his ears but he pushed the words aside, hoping he could ignore them for a while.

Bella stood in the hallway of Edward's house. It was a nice house, small but right on the water. There was a fairly large living room that opened into the kitchen, which although he made excuses for, was really nice. Down the hall was a bathroom and two bedrooms, one of which Edward used as a library. Bella had expected them to continue sharing a room like they had at his parent's house, but the fact that it was _his_ room made it a little more real. The walls in the rest of the house were all painted a creamy gold, but in his bedroom, they were slate gray. The windows faced the water and the sheer white curtains only highlighted the view. His bed was huge with a mountain of pillows and a red comforter. His furniture was dark wood and with steel accents and as she looked around she thought it fit him to a tee. Warm and practical with a touch of strength. The best part was it smelled like him.

Edward stood in the doorway as Bella looked around his room, trying not to freak out. His thoughts were going crazy.

_There is a girl in my bedroom. Bella is in my bedroom. Bella is sitting on my bed. Bella is taking her shoes off in my bedroom._

Shit…he needed to settle down before he scared her. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he walked over to where Bella sat. They had eaten before they left his parents house and it was getting late. It was reasonable to think that she was ready to go to sleep. Without thinking Edward turned around and reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it into the corner where his hamper stood. He kicked off his shoes and used his toes to yank his socks off, throwing them in the hamper as well.

Bella watched as Edward stripped. She had seen him shirtless before, but it was different now. They were alone and in his bedroom. She knew she wanted him, her body and heart had been telling her for days now that she was ready, but there was still that lingering doubt in the back of her mind, and she knew how it got there.

**()*()**

**One Week Earlier**

"Bella, please I am begging you. I am gonna pee my pants. Just go up there and keep an eye on things for like two minutes...please!" Seth begged as he crossed his legs and put his hand over his crotch. Edward had run out to pick up the produce they needed for the week and Alice was wrist deep in bread dough, so Bella waved him towards the bathroom and dusted her hands off on her apron. She took a deep breath before she pushed open the swinging door and stood behind the counter. It was early still and there were not many people coming out into the wet morning for pastries.

Bella stood awkwardly behind the counter, praying that no one would come in. She turned around to see if Seth was back yet and heard the bell over the door chime. Her breath stilled in her chest as she watched the two women walk into the bakery. She had seen the one girl before, in the pictures Esme had from Edward's days in Culinary School.

It was Kate.

"Oh, you were right this must be Edward's little bakery Irina. We should see if he is here so we can say hello." Kate said as she looked around the front. Her eyes widened as she saw the variety of cakes and scones and muffins in the display and Bella held back a smug smile. She knew all about Kate's decision to stomp on Edward's dreams and she hoped she was happy with the way she treated that wonderful man. The girls stepped up to the counter just as Seth came in from the back, bumping his shoulder against Bella's and smiling down at her.

"Edward called while I was back there and gave me hell for making his girl man the counter. You better get back there before he comes back and skins me alive!" Seth joked as he turned to Irina and Kate and flashed his killer smile. The girls were both staring at Bella and she flushed pink as she smoothed her hands over her apron and turned towards the back. She was almost at the door when she heard a snide comment from behind her.

"Well, looks like Edward downgraded on everything." Irina laughed quietly and Bella froze.

"Letting him go was my biggest mistake. But it looks like I should have no competition if I wanted him back. Can you imagine…him settling for a mousy little thing like that?" Kate said and Bella willed her feet to move slowly and not just run like she wanted to. She managed to get to the bathroom before she lost it completely and by the time Edward came back she had herself under control.

But she knew Kate was right. If she wanted Edward back there would be no stopping her. Those girls did not know what was hiding behind Bella's exterior and they could still see she was not good enough for him. How did she ever think she would be good enough for him?

**()*()**

Edward stood looking out the window onto the water. The sun was all but gone beneath the horizon and it bathed the sky in gold. He took a deep, relaxing breath before he turned around…and nearly had a heart attack.

Somehow Bella had managed to get completely undressed without him noticing. She stood at the foot of his bed, her clothes in a pile at her feet and her hands hanging limply by her sides. God damn she was beautiful. Edward's feet did not listen to him and neither did his cock as they both sprung into action. He stood in front of her before he even made the conscious decision to move. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. She looked petrified. Keeping his eyes on hers, which was a monumental task when so much creamy skin was on display; Edward put his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing sweet girl?" He whispered, smiling down at her.

"I want you." She answered back, her voice barely audible. Edward chuckled but the sound faded to nothing as her little fingers attacked the button of his jeans. Before his brain could comprehend what was happening, his jeans and boxer briefs were in heap on the floor. He cursed his cock as it stood hard and ready between them. He blinked and Bella was on her knees before him, her mouth inches from were he was leaking for her.

"Bella…what?" He stuttered as she leaned forward and lapped at his tip, his head falling back at the sensation. Nothing but his hand had touched his cock for nearly five years and it took all of his control not to cum all over her. He took a deep breath and blinked rapidly as he tired to relax. When he lifted his head and looked down at her…his heart stopped. He had unconsciously wrapped his fingers in her hair, and she was staring up at him, his cock in her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fuck." He whispered as his erection faded faster than he could blink and he fell to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Bella whimpered between sobs as she held onto him for dear life. He ran his hand down her back as he chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep his own tears at bay. What the fuck was he thinking?

"It's fine Bella. Please don't worry." He soothed but she pushed away from him, wiping frantically at her cheeks as she reached for his cock again.

"No please…really I swear I'm ready. I want this." She cried as she griped him tightly and slid her hand up and down his shaft. He groaned as he tried to get her to stop, his body responding to her touch.

"Please Bella…no." He said as he stilled her hands and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't want me, do you?" She whispered as two perfect teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

"Fuck, of course I want you, but I want YOU to want it too. And judging by your tears, this is not something you want." He scolded, trying to get himself back under control. "Now what the hell brought this on?"

"Kate and Irina came into the bakery." She finally admitted after a minute. Edward's shock turned to rage as he realized that they must have said something to her.

"What happened?"

"Kate said something about how she could get you back in a second. I know I'm not good enough for you Edward, but I know that Mike always told me that I gave great head and I just thought…" She started to ramble, reaching for him again but he pushed her away and surged to his feet leaving her crying on the floor.

"Don't you EVER say his name again! And as for Kate, she can't get back what she never really had. She is _not_ the one I want." He yelled, his face red and his hands clenched tightly into fists and if Bella did not know him so well she would have been frightened.

"Do you think that this is my end game? Do you think that sex is the only reason I am still here? Have I given you any indication that I would leave you if you did not sleep with me, because really…I am at a loss here?" He cried, pacing around the room, oblivious to his nudity. Bella pulled her knees to her chest in an effort to hide her nakedness as she watched Edward through her fingers. Edward stopped, facing the window, his back to Bella.

"I am with you because you are kind and warm and honest. I am with you because you put everyone else before yourself. I am with you because my family thinks you hung the moon. I am with you because I can't imagine my life without you. I AM WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he spun around and Bella saw the moisture on his cheeks.

"And if it ended up that we could never have sex…then I would still be with you. God Bella…I thought I made it clear how I felt, but I guess I didn't. I love you." He whimpered as he walked to her and dropped down to his knees. He pulled her into his arms, and she went willingly. He wrapped her up against him and felt her tears against his skin.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I love you."

"Can we try this again?" She asked, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes, seeing the love reflected back at her.

"Only when you're ready." He whispered, smoothing her hair away from her damp face.

"I'm ready." She breathed as she leaned up and kissed him.

**Oh…she's ready…and next chapter we will have fun…just sayin'**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I totally rocked the world yesterday with the ending of 'Key Party.' Sorry about that…hope the alternate ending pacified any of you angst haters. Personally I really loved the original ending (chapter 19) but I respect your love for the HEA. **

**To make up for my slap in the face of the fandom I give you…**

**The lemon.**

**Oh yeah…**

**Melanie made sure that Edward was sweet and gentle in this one. She is so good to her Sugarward… Are you reading her 'Simply Coffee'? The sweetest Edward ever…**

**I am heading down to visit Dalloway5906 tonight and am SO excited to chat over a few bottles of wine. Maybe I can convince her to give us another chapter of 'Reboot.' I do love me some Nerdward.**

**Hotness ahead…**

"I'm ready." Bella breathed as she leaned up and kissed Edward. While his body was ready…his mind was going overtime trying to process her words. She was ready. The girl her loved was naked in his arms telling him she was ready to make love. The problem was…he was not sure he trusted her.

"Bella." He panted as he pulled away from her kiss. She was not to be dissuaded and instead used her lips, tongue and teeth on his neck, making him shudder and groan.

"Edward please. I know what I am asking and I know what I want. I want you…I want to feel you moving against me; inside me. I want your touch to erase all others. I want to be with you." Bella whispered against his shoulder, her breath hot on his skin. He put his hands on her bare shoulders and held her at arms length. She met his stare without a shred of embarrassment or insecurity. God did he want this, but he was still so worried she was only doing it because of her need to prove something to herself or to him.

"You know I would be with you even if we could never do this. You know that right? Please believe me; I don't want you to think that we need to do this." He stuttered, his words coming out fast as his body started reacting to her proximity once more. She looked right into his eyes and nodded her head and smiled as she brought one of her hands up and placed it on his bare chest, right over his heart.

"You are a good man Edward Cullen. You did everything you could to keep me safe when no one else would. You love me, even if I am broken. You hold me and touch me gently, when all I had ever felt from other hands was pain. I gave you my heart and you protected it. Please…please make me yours. Make me forget everything else." She whispered, her eyes damp but determined and strong. She wanted this, was ready for this and who was he to deny her.

Slowly, so very slowly, Edward bent down and slid his arm under her knees, pulling her against his chest, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. As he walked towards the bed he felt her heart beating like crazy against his chest and realized his was doing the same thing.

**()*()**

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Jasper asked once more as he set his gear out for the next morning. He was petrified about leaving Alice alone at the bakery. He had been with her every day, hiding in the kitchen while she worked since he was supposed to be unreachable in Texas. It would not do to have anyone come in and see him sitting at the table enjoying a cupcake when he should have been halfway across the country. So he hung out with Bella and Alice as they baked and learned a thing or two. Now the month with his girl was over and he was a wreck.

"Jasper, relax. We will be fine. Edward is there and so is Seth. And you know it would take an army to get past Rose. Please just take a deep breath and chill." Alice soothed as she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. She was wearing one of Jasper's shirts, which was her usual nighttime attire. What he did not know was that instead of boy shorts, she was bare under the shirt. She was ready…and by God she would not be denied anymore.

Jasper smoothed his hand down his uniform pants one last time before he turned from the closet and walked towards the bed. Ever since he had started going to his therapist, Alice had decided that she did not want to sleep in the guest bedroom anymore and had joined him in his big bed. She appreciated his efforts as he tried to deal with his past and decided to reward him. While Jasper was ecstatic to be able to hold her as he fell asleep, his poor libido was in overdrive. Alice liked to snuggle, and she was hardcore. She wiggled her body against his, throwing her leg over his hips and nuzzling her face into his chest. He had to make sure he woke up before her so he could sneak out of the bed and take care of his morning wood in the shower. And now, looking at her sitting on his bed, in his shirt, he knew it would be a cold shower for him the next morning. Shit…maybe he should just take that shower now.

Alice looked up at Jasper from the bed, her cheeks flushed and her palms damp as she watched him hesitate at the foot of the bed. He shifted from side to side, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes trained on the floor.

_Please,_ she thought. _Please want me…take me._

Jasper nodded his head once before raising his eyes to meet hers. His breath caught at the look in her eyes and his decision was made. He reached down and fisted the hem of his shirt in his hand and pulled it up over his head. Alice's eyes widened and her breath quickened as she realized he was doing it, he was finally going to make her his. But then her hopes were dashed when he tossed the shirt in the hamper and started walking towards the bathroom, turning his head and speaking to her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." He said before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Alice sat, dumbfounded on the bed and listened to the sound of his jeans hitting the tile floor and then the water hitting the wall as he started the shower. The water would be cold no doubt, since he was denying them both what they so desperately needed.

Alice jumped up off the bed and paced in front of the closed door. She stopped and looked at that door, just flimsy wood separating them. All it would take was one turn of the handle and she would see him, bare and wet under the spray of the shower. God she wanted that. She ached for that.

She hesitated with her hand on the knob, debating whether to just go in or knock first, but over the sound of the rushing water Alice heard a noise. Pressing her ear against the door she heard it again.

Jasper was moaning.

Curious, Alice slowly turned the knob and cracked the door, leaning her head into the steamy room. She heard it again but could not see him through the condensation on the glass shower door. She opened the door only far enough so she could squeeze in and then shut it behind her. The room was filled with his scent, amplified by the heat. That was no cold shower, she thought as the moan sounded once more, louder now that she was in the same room. She walked slowly over the cool tile and stopped a foot in front of the door. She reached down and pulled the shirt up over her head, tossing it on top of his jeans. Now, naked as he was, she stepped closer to the door, gently placing her hand against the glass. It was cool to the touch but she could feel the warmth of the water rushing on the other side. Closer now she could see him. His left hand was pressed against the wall, his leg spread wide. His head was bent down under the spray of the water, his mouth open and his eyes closed tight. His right hand…his right hand was fisted around his cock, pumping up and down slowly, drawing out his pleasure. Alice gasped as she saw him stroking himself and his head whipped up, his eyes meeting hers through the foggy glass.

His first inclination was to stop, but then he saw the way her eyes widened as his hand unconsciously tightened on his shaft. He saw the hardened tips of her breasts and the way her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her thighs rubbed together without her knowledge, seeking the friction that would sooth the ache. Keeping their eyes locked, Jasper ran his hand up his cock, watching as Alice's eyes shifted from his face to his hand. As he passed over the sensitive head, a moan spilled from his lips and Alice's hand slid higher against the glass, her eyes rising to meet his once more. She stepped closer, whimpering when her nipples pressed against the glass door and that was all it took. Jasper's abs clenched tightly as he came all over the shower floor. When he was able to open his eyes again he looked through the door at his girl. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her chest rose and fell wildly. Jasper brought his hand up from his spent cock and pressed it against hers, the glass separating them. Their eyes locked together, Jasper blindly reached for the taps, shutting off the water and waiting for her to step back so he could open the door. She handed him a towel and watched as he swiftly wiped the water from his skin before tossing it unceremoniously on top of their clothes. He stalked towards her as she walked backwards out of the bathroom, bumping into the doorway and tripping over her own feet. When her knees hit the bed she sat down and Jasper knelt down in front of her, his body already hard again. He inched towards her on his knees, his hands gripping her bare thighs gently as he met her eyes.

"I love you. I want to be a better man, a man you deserve. You honor me by baring your body for me and me alone. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?" He whispered, his voice thick. Alice nodded and Jasper swallowed her gasp of surprise as he molded their lips together. His hands slowly trailed up her legs, pulling them apart so he fit in the space between them. Her inner thighs were wet with her arousal and Jasper moaned into her mouth as his fingers found that silky surprise. Alice wiggled against him when his fingers delved higher, stroking her gently, showing her what felt good and learning all the secret places that drove her wild. His other hand ran up the soft skin of her side until he took one of her breasts in his hand, his fingers plucking at her nipple. She gasped and mewled as Jasper brought her higher, thankful he had already come once so he was not pushed over the edge by her obvious pleasure.

Jasper pulled his mouth from hers and laid his forehead against her collarbone, looking down at what his fingers were doing. Alice let her face fall forward into his damp curls, breathing him in as he played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Her legs instinctively tried to pull closed as he brought her closer to ecstasy and he used his body to keep them open, wedging himself between her thighs. Her hand came up to fist in his hair and her head dropped back as he eased one long, slender finger inside her, eager to feel her muscles clenching around him. That was all it took to have Alice's back arching, pushing her breasts out for Jasper's eager mouth. She shuddered against him, his name leaving her lips with a breathless cry.

Jasper eased her off the bed and into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she came back to earth. Her head rolled lazily against his shoulder as she met his eyes.

"Wow."

**()*()**

"Are your sure?" Edward whispered against Bella's shoulder. She was lying on the bed, him kneeling above her. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders while his were fisted into the comforter on either side of her head. She looked up at him, her eyes shiny and filled with so much love it took his breath away.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Edward bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He slowly lowered his body to her side, sliding one long, lean thigh between hers. He could feel her wet and hot against his skin and moaned into the kiss as she rubbed herself against him. She was so innocent despite all she had been thorough and he wanted to give her nothing less than perfection.

He trailed his lips down her neck and onto her chest, lapping at her nipples, making her arch beneath him. His hand came up from the bed and started the slow journey up from her knee, tickling her inner thigh and sliding through her damp curls. Edward was ready to stop if she demanded it, but as his fingers delved deeper into her, her only response was to moan and push against his hand. His breath halted as he raised his eyes to her face. Her head was tipped back, eyes closed and her full lips parted on panting breaths. Her cheeks were flushed and shiny with sweat and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Yes, yes, yes." He urged her on as she rode his hand, her hips moving by instinct as she got closer to that unknown crest. Her body tensed slightly as he inched a finger into her, but he took it slowly and kept her grounded to the moment and to him by whispering sweet words into her ear so she knew she was safe and soon she was moving again. His teeth nipped at her breast as she got closer, his cock hard as steel as he watched her give into her body's demands. Suddenly her breath caught and she stilled, her insides fluttering against his finger.

"Oh God yes Bella, I can feel you." Edward moaned. He held her tight as her breathing returned to normal, ignoring his body's demands for the moment. She turned to him, pressing her body to his fully and looked up at him, her eyes dazed.

"That was…beyond words." She whispered as she ran her hands through his hair and down his chest. Her smile was cheeky, a smile of a woman fully satisfied and ready for more. She linked her hands around his shoulders and rolled onto her back, urging him to come on top of her. She spread her thighs and sighed as he settled between them.

This was right…this was _so_ right, Bella thought as she felt him hard and ready against her inner thigh. His hands were roaming her body while he panted hot breaths and warm words against her ear. She trembled when she felt the tip of him nudge her folds, sliding against her in an erotic dance. His hand came down and hooked under her knee, pulling her open for him. His lips pressed against her ear, moving to her cheek and finally against her lips. He pulled back, looking into her eyes as he slowly slid inside her. There was no pain, nothing but overwhelming sensation. He stretched her full, and she relished in it. She was thankful she had gotten the birth control shot before she left the hospital and that all her tests came back negative. She would not have blamed him if he decided to wear a condom, but feeling his bare flesh sliding against her, she was glad that there was nothing between them.

Edward was on the edge. As soon as he pushed inside of her, he was done for. His body was demanding he mark her as his, wanting everyone to know she belonged to him just as much as she owned him. It was taking all of his concentration to keep from spilling inside of her like a virgin. God he wanted more for her first time. He wanted the moon and the stars and for it to be perfect. But now he was on the brink with no way to stop it. He grabbed tightly to her hip, hoping if she stopped moving maybe he could hold off, but she could not be stopped. Her body rocked against him, her nails digging into his back in delicious pricks of pain. His hips surged forward, hitting a spot deep inside of her that had her seeing stars. Throwing her head back, her body rocked, shuddering against him as she rode out her orgasm and he thanked every God and Goddess he could think of that he lasted long enough to make her come. His body gave in and with one last push he came. He collapsed on top of her, his body spent and his heart so full it felt like it might burst.

"I love you." Bella whispered breathlessly. He was heavy on top of her but she loathed the thought of him moving. His weight felt perfect against her.

"Oh God Bella, I love you more than anything." He said, rising up onto his elbow so he could look at her. He swept her hair away from her face and pressed his lips to hers, showing her without words how he felt. She melted into the kiss and giggled when she felt him hardening once more inside of her. With a shift of her hips she had him groaning and the knowing smile on her lips had him convinced she was the devil.

**()*()**

"Are you sure? There is no going back from this. You know how much I want you…how much I love you. It's not that I don't want to, I just worry…" Jasper stammered as he looked down at Alice. After she came back from her orgasm induced coma, she was quick to insist they move forward, wanted to join with him completely. She put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

"Jasper, I love you. I want to feel you. Please…" Alice whispered against his mouth. She felt him hard against her and knew it would not take much to convince him. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled away, looking into his deep blue eyes as she spoke right from her soul.

"All those months, I prayed that you would take me. That you would make me yours because I knew I was always meant to be yours. You kept me waiting for so long and now it is right. You are dealing with your demons and are becoming a better man because of it. You love me the right way now, not as a possession but as a partner. Now I want to share this with you, because you already have my heart and soul." Jasper dropped his head to her shoulder and she felt his tears wet against her skin. His hands ran up and down her back before, without warning, he stood up, her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled as he plopped her down on the bed, following after her, their bodies never far from one another. He lay between her thighs, ready for her but needed one more thing.

"Mary Alice Walker…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I would still be walking that dark path, heading straight towards hell. You brought me into the light and I will never be worthy of your love, but I promise to spend the rest of forever trying. I should be doing this better…smoother…but this is who I am, impulsive and rash." Jasper said with a smirk. He leaned down, his lips a breath away from hers and spoke again.

"Marry me."

**I know you hate him…but come on…that was sweet.**

**Melanie said if I shook a lemon tree hard enough you would get two…so there you go.**

**More to come…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back again with a short one but that is because we are getting ready to jump back into the action. No more fun days in the bakery…oh no.**

**You all hate Jasper…this I know. But I can't help but feel a little good that my words have managed to elicit such an intense response from most of you.**

**Melanie is AMAZING! I totally lost this chapter and she saved the day with her awesomness. Check out 'Simply Coffee' cause next chapter…oh yeah…you wanna be reading it.**

**Dalloway5906 has several new banners for 'Reboot' so check them out on her facebook page. Her Alice is so damn cute I could eat her with a spoon!**

**Um…so yeah my little drabble 'Key Party' is up on the Lemonade Stand poll. It would just make my week if you could take the time to go vote for it.**

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**Check out my facebook page for banners for The Bakery as well as Search and Rescue. I had some fun with photoshop…**

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes. So then he did it. And it hurt like a son of a bitch. But then it got good. And I was like whoa…so this is what everyone is talking about. But then…" Alice rambled and Bella leaned across the counter and put her hand over her mouth, silencing her incoherent babbling.

They were working on getting the next batch of muffins out to Edward, but Alice just dropped a bomb and Bella needed some more information. The muffins could wait.

"Hold up. Did you say he asked you to marry him? And you said yes? And then you guys…did it?" Bella asked, her eyebrows creeping up so far they disappeared behind her bangs. What the hell was going on?

"Yes, yes and yes! I know it is sudden and he has _so _much to work on still, but I know this is it for me. He is it for me. Even without knowing everything else about my past, I know I will never find anyone better suited for me. So yes…we're engaged!" Alice squealed and ran around the counter to pull Bella in for a hug.

"I know this is sudden and you may not approve, but I really feel like this is the right path for me…for us." Alice said quietly her face buried in Bella's hair. As much as she knew marrying Jasper was right for her, there was still a lingering doubt in the back of her mind and she was hoping Bella would support her.

"I'm so happy for you Alice." Bella whispered, cautiously optimistic that things might end up working out for her friend.

They had just pulled apart, both wiping tears from their cheeks when the phone rang, startling them. Edward came in from the front and grabbed the receiver, noticing the girl's tears but unable to ask what was going on.

"Hello?"

The girls could not hear the other side of the conversation but Edward's expression made it clear that whatever was being said was not good. He grabbed for a pen and paper and scribbled something down before hanging up. He slowly turned towards the girls, his face not giving anything away.

"Bella…" He started, but stumbled to find the words.

"Just tell me Edward." She encouraged, grabbing onto Alice's hand and holding on for dear life.

"That was my Mom. She said one of your father's doctors called the house. It looks like he might not make it." He said quietly and ran forward when she swayed. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his face against the sweet skin of her neck.

"I'm so sorry love." He whispered.

"Can I go see him? Please? I know I'm not supposed to leave but I have to see him. I can't…if he dies…I…" She stammered, pushing against his chest, but he held her tight.

"I'll call Jasper. Maybe he can work something out." Edward sighed.

**()*()**

"No!" Jasper said, his arms folded across his chest as he stood in the Cullen's living room. He had managed to get the okay for Bella to go see her father, but this was too much.

"Jasper please!" Alice begged, yanking on his arms as he stood his ground.

"Alice, can't you just stay here? I know Edward is closing the bakery while he is gone but you can stay here with Esme and Carlisle while I'm at work. I don't want you going all the way across the country." He growled, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Alice wanted to go with Edward and Bella when they drove to Washington so Bella could say goodbye to her father. And nothing he could say would change her mind.

"Jasper…I need to go with Bella. She needs all the support she can get." Alice whispered and tried to suppress a smile when she saw his head drop. _Almost…_

"And just think…no one knows where we're going. I would be so much safer with them than waiting here." And…she got him. Jasper nodded his head and looked up at her.

"You know it will kill me if anything happens to you." He said, yanking her into his arms and kissing her senseless.

**()*()**

The car was all packed. Bella was sitting up in the passenger seat with Alice spread across the back, a pink iPod and magazines spread around her. Jasper, Emmett and Edward stood outside the car, going over the itinerary and making sure they had everything.

"So you could either take I-90 or I-80. Either way it is a straight shot and should take you about 4 days with some stops so you can sleep. What do you think you are going to do?" Jasper asked as they bent over the map that was spread across the hood of the Volvo.

"I-90 takes us through Chicago but I-80 will pass through Salt Lake City and Omaha. I think we should take I-80." Edward said, folding up the map and tossing in through the open door. Bella was curled up in a ball in the seat, her stomach sick at the thought of her father lying alone in that hospital bed…slowly dying. And it was all her fault. She startled when the door slammed as Edward got in and started the car. With one last kiss from Jasper to Alice, they were off, armed with the new doctor's cell phone number and the hope that they would make it there in time.

**So yeah…**

**See you Saturday…or maybe Friday if I manage to place in the Lemonade Stand poll.**

***Shameless h00r***

**Yep.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi ! So I came in fifth place over in the poll, just out of the top but I was AMAZED at your support so I decided to post early anyway! Your reviews make me smile…even the ones that are plotting ways to kill Jasper.**

**I have some bad news…we are heading into the final few chapters. We should finish up around chapter 35. I may have to go down to posting once a week to make sure I give them the ending they deserve.**

**Melanie's 'Simply Coffee' is simply amazing and if you are not reading it…well then I feel bad for you. She is having a crazy week and still took the time to look over my chapters. She is the best!**

**Dalloway5906 is still teasing us with Nerdward in 'Reboot' but I have the advanced copy of some chapters and it is coming folks…it is coming.**

**Are you reading 'Please pass the peas' by theonlykyla or 'A multitude of sins' by lvtwilight09? You should be…**

**Hold on tight….**

"Bella…stop." Edward moaned as he dodged her hands again. They had stopped at a motel just outside of Omaha. Alice was in the bathroom of the little room they were sharing and Bella was feeling frisky.

"Edward…Alice told me she was planning on taking a bath. A nice…long…bath." Bella whispered as she nipped at his earlobe. She could not get enough of him and the way he made her feel. It was quickly becoming an obsession, watching him fall apart beneath her…or on top of her…or behind her.

"Baby…stop. Please." He whimpered, stilling her hands and pulling her into his arms. She pouted, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes but it was no use…he was not budging. She shrugged his hands away with a huff and got up off the bed, rearranging her clothes and sitting down on one of the worn chairs at the table.

"Don't act this way." He pleaded, hating to see her upset. He knew she was trying to use sex as a distraction since she had to call Charlie's doctor to get an update. She was dreading it.

"Here, do you want me to call?" He offered, pulling his phone from his pocket. When she gave him a small smile and nodded he held his hand out to her and she took it, sitting next to him as he dialed.

"Hello."

"Is this Doctor Wagner?" Edward asked after the greeting. They had only spoken to this new doctor once after he had called to alert Bella that Charlie was dying. Edward continued after getting an affirmative. "This is Edward Cullen, Bella Swan's…boyfriend." Edward said, tossing Bella a smile as she giggled at the relationship description.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. Are you on your way?" He asked, sounding rushed but of course he was a busy physician. Edward knew first hand how busy his father was.

"Um yes. We are coming by car and should be there the day after tomorrow." Edward said, distracted once again by Bella's wandering hands.

"Which way are you coming if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Wagner inquired and Edward halted Bella's movements and cleared his throat.

"We are coming up I-80. We are in Omaha tonight and should start back up first thing tomorrow morning. How is Mr. Swan doing?"

"It is only a matter of time now." Dr. Wagner said and Edward pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it to make sure the connection was still good. He could have sworn he heard someone chuckling.

**()*()**

"Take one down, pass it around, 24 bottles of beer on the wall." Alice sang from the back seat, thumping her fist against Edward's head rest with every beat. It was taking all of his strength not to just turn around and toss her out of the car by her hair. Bella laid her hand over Edward's on the gear shift as she swiveled in her seat to look at her friend.

"Alice?"

"Hmmmm?"

"If you don't stop singing I will reach down your throat and pull out your vocal chords." Bella said sweetly and smiled when she saw Alice's eyes widen comically. She turned back around laughing as Edward reached for his ringing phone. He smirked when he saw Jasper's name come up on the display. He had been calling almost every hour checking on Alice, making sure everything was okay.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Jasper demanded, the sound of whipping wind echoing through the phone.

"What?"

"Where the fuck are you? You left Omaha this morning right?" He snarled and Edward listened to squealing breaks come through the line.

"Yeah…we are just heading into Rawlins, Wyoming why?"

"Is it dark yet?"

"What?"

"Is it dark there yet?" Jasper yelled.

"Yeah…the sun set a few minutes ago." Edward answered and then noticed something in his rear view mirror.

"Jasper, I need to go. There's a cop behind me." Edward said as he hit the turn signal and headed for the side of the road.

"NOOOOO!"

**()*()**

**Nine Hours Earlier**

"Whitlock…Cullen…get in here!" Aro bellowed from his office as he sat behind his desk, his hands folded across his belly. His chest felt like it might cave in and no matter how many Tums he chewed, the acid in his stomach still found its way into his throat. He needed to try and find a way out of the mess he had made. He watched as they came into his office, closing the door behind them.

The stood, because they knew better than to sit down without being invited and waited.

This is it, Aro thought, my last act as Commander.

"You know where my Alice is don't you?" He said quietly and the room was silent as both Emmett and Jasper just gaped at him.

"I know you do. The problem is…I don't know where you have her hidden." He sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll never let you have her." Jasper snarled and Aro laughed quietly.

"Do you think I want her? I don't want her; I just want this to be over. I want Benjamin to get the help he needs and to able to actually sleep at night." Aro said and Emmett had to hold Jasper back as he tried to climb over the desk to get to Aro.

"You knew! You knew he had her there didn't you?" Jasper yelled and Aro's silence was answer enough.

"You sick fuck. Did you help him escape as well? I should kill you!"

"J man, calm down." Emmett said, holding onto his partner with all his strength. Aro just sat behind his desk and stared at Jasper.

"My career is over…but maybe I can try to make things right before I go."

**()*()**

"I can get you into Omaha in 5 hours with a stopover in Chicago. From there you should be able to rent a car and maybe catch up to them. You know Edward drives like an old man." Emmett said as he reserved Jasper's ticket on his iPhone as they raced towards the airport.

"Should I call him? Warn him?" Jasper asked, his knuckles white on the wheel as he replayed what Aro had told him.

"No man…even if they pull off and stop somewhere, Aro said they had Edward's GPS signal tracked, and we can't have him ditch the phone or else we will not be able to contact them at all. Just…take a deep breath and get on that plane." Emmett said as they pulled into the terminal. Jasper pulled the big man in for a hug, needing the reassurance.

"Everything will be fine."

**()*()**

"Uncle Aro…"

"Benji…this needs to stop. I found out where Alice is. If you come home and stop this I will take you to her." Aro said, talking on his phone as he wove his way through the city.

"Uncle Aro…" Benjamin sang through the line and Aro felt his whole body go on alert. Benjamin was gone…long gone.

"This ends now." Aro said, trying one last time to try and get his nephew under control.

"You're right Uncle. This police car you let me borrow really has some nice features. Like the lights and sirens for instance…" Benjamin laughed and Aro heard the echoing sirens through the phone.

Aro Sandino slowly hung up his phone, setting it on the seat next to him. He looked through the windshield of his car and watched as the city he loved passed around him. God what a mess he had made. As he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal he thought back on his life and realized that there were too many regrets to remember. His last thought before his car smashed into the highway overpass was seeing Alice, dirty and broken at her brother's feet in that house.

He was going straight to hell.

**Oh NO!**

**Love me?**

**Hate me?**

**Let me know…**


	31. Chapter 31

**I love you….I love you all. You rock my socks and continue to amaze me with your support and kind words. **

**Melanie looked over this chapter but amazingly did not have anything to add. Edward was a bit busy during this so maybe that was why he was so quiet. You can still vote for her over in the Lemonade Stand poll and maybe we can get 'Simply Coffee into the top 4. She was in first place last night! Go Melanie!**

**Dalloway5906 should have a very tart update coming for you soon in 'Reboot.' Nerdward owns my heart.**

**If you are the praying type...or even just the kind thoughts type...could you send some love my way. My Grandmother is in the hospital and it is not looking good. I swear you go in for something small and end up dead. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Ready for some action…blood and guts warning.**

"Emmett…what did the local police say?" Jasper asked exasperated as he gunned the engine. He had not been able to get Edward back on the line after he hung up and he was still 20 minutes from where Edward's GPS beacon was flashing on the laptop screen next to him.

"They said it's not something they can handle. Since they keep going across state lines we need to call in the Feds." Emmett sighed as he switched from one phone to the other, trying to get some kind of road block up to stop Benjamin.

"Jasper…hold on. We have some new info here." Emmett said as Jasper sped across the countryside.

"Oh shit…"

"Emmett! What the hell is going on over there?" Jasper barked, using his signal to speed past a slow moving minivan.

"Aro Sandino is dead."

"What?"

"They just found his car plowed into a highway embankment. He left a note on his desk…"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah…I would say that about sums it up. He laid out his involvement in Benjamin Walker's disappearance and it also said he knew that his niece was being held there and did nothing about it."

"Well, we already knew that but it sure does help that we have it in writing now. Are they taking this threat a little more serious now?" Jasper asked, swerving onto the shoulder of the road to get past a tractor trailer.

"No…they still think we are being overly cautious."

"Overly cautious my ass." Jasper growled as he put the pedal to the metal and sped into the night.

**()*()**

Edward reached over Bella's lap to get into the glove compartment. He was trying to think of why he had been pulled over. He had not been weaving or speeding…maybe he switched lanes without signaling or something.

The sky was getting darker by the minute and the headlights of the police car behind them shone right into the Volvo. License and registration in hand, Edward waited patiently for the officer to come to the window.

"What's going on?" Alice asked nervously from the back seat.

"I don't know." Edward replied, turning in his seat to try and see out the rear window but the light was too bright to see anything. Bella shifted anxiously next to him and he put his hand on her thigh, squeezing it with a smile.

"Everything is fine."

Bella tried to smile back but it felt wrong on her face. Everything was not fine. She was a cop's daughter and knew proper procedure. This was not right. She turned to look at Edward and her eyes strayed over his shoulder to the window behind him. She managed to stifle her scream, but just barely.

The tapping of the gun on the window echoed loudly in the car and Edward's eyes flew to the figure behind the glass. Though he had never seen him, he instantly knew who he was.

Benjamin.

He was wearing an ill-fitting officer's uniform and his hair was wild and unkempt. But the scariest thing about him, even more so than the gun in his hand, was the look in his eyes. He smiled widely before gesturing with the barrel of the gun.

"Get out of the car."

**()*()**

"Come on…come on…come on." Jasper chanted as he left the freeway and raced down the side road. Emmett had called him to let him know that the Feds had finally gotten off their asses and had sent a team out from Omaha. But somehow, Jasper knew that they would get there too late.

**()*()**

Edward slowly reached for the door handle. His instincts were telling him that this was the wrong move, but the gun pointed through the glass at Bella had him doing anything Benjamin asked. Those wild eyes had not shifted from Bella and Edward's inner caveman wanted to do some damage to the man who had hurt her so badly. He opened the door and Benjamin stepped back, allowing him to get out of the car. As soon as he was away from the open door, Benjamin brought his arm back and slammed the butt of the gun right down on Edward's head. He collapsed to his belly with a grunt and lay there, not moving.

Alice screamed from the back seat but Bella was on the move. She jumped over the driver's seat and flew at Benjamin, who was distracted looking at Edward's unconscious body. Bella used all those weeks of beatings and violation as motivation as she gouged the fingers of one hand under Benjamin's jaw at the same time she used the others to go at his eyes. He screamed and thrashed around, trying to dislodge her, but all it did was make her hold even tighter.

"You bitch! Let me go!" He screamed as he rammed her against the car, causing her hold to loosen. He reached his hand behind his back and grabbed onto her hair. He leaned forward and pulled, swinging Bella over his head and onto the ground. He stood over her, blood dripping from the scratches on his neck and his left eye swollen shut.

"I want her." He snarled, bringing his leg back and kicking her as hard as he could in her side. She bit her lip trying to keep from screaming, remembering how much he enjoyed listening to their pain. Bella prayed that Alice would stay in the car.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Bella whimpered, pulling herself into a ball to try and deflect his kicks.

"You know!" He screeched and reached down for her but a loud bang had him stopping in his tracks. Both Benjamin and Bella looked towards the sound.

Alice stood outside the car, the door closed behind her. Bella wanted to yell to her to run, but one look at her face and she knew that would be pointless. Alice was on a mission.

"You want me don't you?" She asked, her voice loud but shaky.

"You know I do." He replied, his eyes so wide she could see all the whites around them. Flashes of him as a little boy came to Alice, and she wanted to cry. This was her brother, her twin. But this man standing before her was completely deranged and she was suddenly terrified.

"You want me…just leave them alone." She said, backing herself against the car when he started towards her. The gun was still in his hand and she wished she had told Jasper she loved him more often, that she had insisted they run off to Vegas and get married as soon as he asked, that she had been able to make love to him one last time.

Benjamin stood right in front of Alice, towering over her. Standing that close it was easy to see the similarities between them, even with Alice's dyed red hair. She stared up into his eyes, the same color as her own and wished she could talk him down…to try and change things. But she knew it was useless. Her only hope was that once he had her, maybe he would leave Edward and Bella alone. Benjamin stepped back suddenly and pointed into the darkness with the barrel of the gun.

"Run." He said.

"What?" Alice asked, her hands sweaty as he pointed the gun right in her face.

"I said run!" He screamed and Alice took off on trembling legs. She heard the whizz of the bullet seconds before a plume of dirt puffed up in front of her and she squealed, trying frantically to dodge out of the way. She could not see in the dim lights from the car's headlights and she tripped, falling flat onto the gravel on the side of the road. She rolled over onto her side and tried to push herself up but her legs refused to cooperate and she slumped down to the ground. A kick to her side had her flopping down on her back and she looked up at her twin. He pointed the gun at her and smiled.

"You know…I don't care anymore that they liked you best. I don't care that you always got the nice things…the hugs…the kisses. I don't care, because I will be the one to end you." He cocked the gun and Alice closed her eyes, Jasper's image in her mind as she waited for the pain.

"Benjamin!"

Benjamin looked up towards the sound of his name and pain exploded across his chest and shoulder. His finger twitched on the trigger and a shot rang out as Benjamin fell to the ground. Blood pooled under him and his eyes focused on Alice who was just a few feet away.

"It should have been you." He breathed, blood sputtering out between his lips. His head lolled back against the ground and those frightening eyes finally went blank.

Alice looked around, trying desperately to find her rescuer. When she saw the body lying still across the road a scream bubbled out of her chest.

"NOOOOO!"

**I'm a bitch…you know this.**

**Want to know something else….unless a miracle happens there won't be another update till next Wednesday. Yes…a whole week.**

**You still love me right?**

**RIGHT?**


	32. Chapter 32

**SURPRISE! I know I said a week, but I got the last few chapters finished with the exception of the epilogue and decided to put you out of your misery. **

**I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews and alerts. Even if the reviews just yelled at me that you had to wait a week for an update. Big squishy hugs to all of you.**

**Melanie came in first over in the Lemonade Stand poll! I stayed up with her on Facebook and distracted her while we waited for it to end. Her review should post this weekend and yours truly wrote it. Did I make her cry? You bet your ass I did! **

**Dalloway5906 has been busy as fuck but I hope I will get a new 'Reboot' chapter this weekend. *hint hint***

**So let's see who is lying on the side of the road shall we?**

"No, no, no, no." Alice chanted over and over as she ran to where Jasper lay sprawled out on the cold asphalt. There was blood all over the road and she put her hand right in it as she knelt down next to him. She tried to reach up to his throat to feel for a pulse but her hands were shaking too badly.

"Here, let me." Bella said as she gently pushed Alice out of the way and felt for Jasper's pulse. It was faint…but it was there. Bella pulled off her jacket and pressed it against the wound on his shoulder, wincing when he moaned. She looked across the road to where Edward was lying unconscious and wished that she could go check on him, but Alice was still vacillating between sobbing and wailing and she needed to keep pressure on Jasper's wound. Bella took stock of her own injuries and could tell that although nothing was broken, she was pretty bruised up. The sound of the approaching sirens was music to her ears and she nudged Alice to stand up and get their attention.

Everything seemed to happen at once as the police cars and ambulances pulled in. Police officers secured the scene, taking both Benjamin and Jasper's guns into evidence. Photographers tried to push through the police barricades the entire time that the EMTs were trying to care for Edward and Jasper. Once they had Jasper's wound bandaged Bella ran over to Edward's side.

Edward was being accessed by the EMTs and thankfully came to just moments after the ambulance arrived, much to Bella's relief. They wanted both Edward and Bella to go to the hospital to be checked out but they refused. They just wanted to find a hotel, call home and go to sleep.

As soon as the EMTs had Jasper stabilized they loaded him into the ambulance, Alice going along for the ride. The bullet had gone straight through his shoulder, missing the bone but it looked like it had nicked an artery on the way out and they were worried about his blood loss. There was an awful lot of blood covering the ground. The police questioned Edward about what had happened, but since he was unconscious for most of the incident he was unable to tell them much of anything. Bella however was quick to relay the events. Edward held her tightly with one arm while the other hand had an ice pack pressing against the sizeable knot on his head.

Edward felt nauseous as he listened to Bella recall Benjamin's words and actions. They figured he was unstable but his actions truly were insane. Alice was lucky that Jasper arrived when he had. He just hoped Jasper pulled through.

*()*()*

"Thank you Dr. Miller. We should be able to be there some time tomorrow." Bella said as she ended the call to her father's actual doctor. They were slowly discovering just how entailed Benjamin's plan had been. Aro had given Benjamin all the information about Bella's father as well as the police car, GPS tracking unit, uniform and the gun. If he was not already dead, Aro Sandino would have been going away for a long time. And Benjamin would have been committed in a second. As it was they were both dead…which seemed too good for them.

Edward tossed his now melted ice pack into the trash and pulled Bella into his arms on the bed. After calling his parents to let them know what had happened, they had checked into a hotel. A call to the local hospital informed them that while Jasper was stable, he was not out of the woods yet, but there was nothing they could do for him or Alice. As Edward wrapped his body around Bella's she gasped in pain and pulled away. Instantly concerned, Edward pushed himself up and reached for her, but she wiggled away. He was at her side in an instant, pulling at her clothes to try and see her body.

"Edward…stop." She complained, batting away his hands as they went to the hem of her shirt. He was relentless and she finally just let his hands do what they wanted. Edward's breath stopped as he saw the bruises covering Bella's body. He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips against the marks.

"Edward…" Bella sighed as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella…I should have paid more attention. I should have…I should have been able to protect you. I swore to myself that I would never let you get hurt again…and I just laid there." He breathed, his lips against her belly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were pained.

"Edward…there was nothing you could have done. I have been hurt much worse and now we will never have to worry about him again. Benjamin is dead and Mike and Tyler will be put in jail. We can go on with our lives with nothing to worry about except for us fighting over what to watch on TV or what kind of muffins to make for the morning rush." Bella whispered fiercely. Edward looked up at her and wondered how she managed to stay so positive after everything she had been through. He rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms. His mouth was ravenous as he attacked her lips. She moaned into the kiss, her hands grabbing at his shirt and yanking it over his head. His hands went to the waistband of her pants and his fingers dove into her heat.

"Oh yes, Edward." She breathed as he stroked her, his lips sucking at her skin. He pulled his hand from her pants and hauled her into his arms, careful of her injuries. He dropped her onto the bed and covered her with his body, pausing only long enough to rid her of her pants and drop his as well.

Her skin slipped and slid against his as he crawled over her…desperate to show her how happy he was that fate had led her to his bakery that day. He had been floundering through life but now he had a purpose, and that was to make sure Bella was happy every day for the rest of her life.

**Sounds like the end right? Well it is the end of the angst, well sort of…but it should be just happy sailing from here on out.**

**Three more chapters and an epilogue.**

**See you Wednesday!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! So I am nearly finished with the epi and I can tell you that there will be 2 more chapters and then the epilogue. I am so sad to see this end but excited because that means I will have more time to work on some new projects. **

**Your reviews just continue to blow me away. **

**Edward's Eternal is the cheese in my sandwich…the cream in my coffee…the moon in my sky.**

**Dalloway5906 – I will see you one Sunday! So damn excited!**

**Might need a tissue…I did.**

"Miss…Miss." The nurse said quietly as she shook Alice's shoulder. She had been waiting for hours for an update on Jasper's condition and must have fallen asleep in the hard chair. She jumped up, nearly knocking the nurse over in her haste. She pushed her hair away from her face as she looked up.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, clearing her throat when her voice came out hoarse. The nurse smiled softly at Alice before she sat down next to her.

"I have an update on your fiancé." She said and continued when Alice nodded her head and clasped her hands together tightly in her lap. "His doctor was called into another trauma but I wanted to make sure we kept you in the loop. The bullet went right through his shoulder but it did sever an artery. His blood loss was severe and he has lapsed into a coma as a result. We are optimistic that he will come out of it but only time will tell."

Alice looked up at her and nodded her head to show she understood. With a comforting hand on her shoulder, the nurse left Alice alone in the waiting room. Alice flopped back in the chair, her head tipped back so all she could see was the dirty ceiling tiles. She blinked rapidly as she tried to stop the flood of tears that wanted to fall. Her nails bit into her palm as she thought about Jasper lying hurt and broken in that hospital bed. When was this going to end? Hadn't they been through enough already? Whoever was writing their love story must have some serious love of angst, Alice thought as she slowly closed her eyes.

*()*()*

"Bella…Bella wake up." Edward whispered into her ear as he curled up next to her naked body. She mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow and snuggled back down under the comforter.

"Bella baby, we need to get on the road if we are going to make it to Seattle by tomorrow afternoon." Edward laughed as she shook her head no and grumbled. They had called Alice the night before and felt terrible that they needed to leave while Jasper's condition was still so touch and go, but they had to get to Charlie.

"I promise if you get up I'll make it worth while for you." Edward cooed into her ear and he laughed quietly when she rolled over onto her back and pushed the hair away from her face.

"Well…get on with it." She said her voice rough from sleep, but her smile blinding.

Edward pushed the covers down and ran his hand along her side. She was glorious in her trust and he would never abuse it. She gave him her body to take care of and he would die before he let anything happen to her again. Bella let her head fall back as she watched through half open lids as Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to her belly. She moaned as he scraped his teeth over the curve of her hipbone and moved lower. He pushed her knees apart and settled between them, hooking her thighs over his shoulders. He was not planning on going anywhere for a while. His breath was hot against the sensitive skin of her thigh and Bella writhed beneath him, her hands coming down to tangle in his hair making her body arch upwards. She was a vision, open and willing and he could not help but lean forward and taste her. She cried out as his tongue parted her and stroked at her sensitive little clit. Edward's hands held tightly to her thighs as she started to tremble beneath him.

"Edward…" She sighed, her voice high and reedy. He released her leg so he could use his palm to hold her down. His hand spread wide across her belly and he could feel her muscles fluttering beneath her flesh. He moaned against her and she cried out as the vibrations triggered her orgasm. He continued to lap at her as she came back to earth and he could not help but feel smug as he saw how out of it she was. She raised her head off the pillows and looked down at him, his chin propped on her pelvis.

"Now that was worth getting up for." She smiled and he laughed, burying his face in her thigh. When she reached for him, he went willingly. When she rolled him over, he moved without hesitation. When she straddled his hips and took him in her hand, he looked up at her in awe. When she rose up on her knees and slid him inside of her, he cried out. And as she rocked against him, he took her face in his hands and stared at her, wanting to memorize every nuisance of her expression as she brought them both to ecstasy. And as her mouth fell open with a scream and her eyes closed he finally allowed himself to follow…for he would always follow her…wherever she might go.

*()*()*

"Miss…Miss." The nurse said as she shook Alice's shoulder to get her attention. Alice's eyes opened slowly but as she looked around the room and realized where she was she wanted to snap them closed again. Instead, she sat up, rubbing at her eyes and glanced at the kind nurse that had updated her on Jasper's condition the night before.

"Sorry…I keep falling asleep." Alice said apologetically. The nurse smiled kindly and sat down next to Alice.

"My shift is over and I wanted to give you another update before I leave for the day. Mr. Whitlock's condition remains unchanged." She said quietly and Alice had to clamp her lips together to keep from just screaming. Instead she nodded gravely and attempted to smile.

"Thank you for letting me know. Can I see him?" She asked quietly and breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse nodded and stood. Alice tried to smooth down her sleep wrinkled and dirty shirt as she followed the nurse down the hall. She stood outside the open doorway for a moment gathering her strength before she entered. When she saw him lying on the bed she wanted to run right back out the door. This was not her strong savior. He was pale and looked so small lying in the oversized hospital bed with tubes and wires running all around him. His hair was dirty and matted to his head. His shoulder was bulky with the gauze and dressing and she wanted to just break down.

"Can he hear me?" Alice asked and walked towards her love instead of out the door.

"He might, you never know." The nurse said softly as she looked over his chart. Alice walked over to the bed and picked up his hand. It was so cold. She held it in both of hers and bent down to place her lips against his skin.

"I'm here Jasper. I'm here because of you. You saved me again. Always saving me." Alice whispered against his skin. Hot tears burned her skin as they slid down her cheeks but she could not stop them. Was this it? Did she survive everything only to lose the one thing that really mattered? She knew that everyone was angry with Jasper for the way he used Bella, and she was angry as well. But the truth was, if he had left her there she would be dead by now.

But if Jasper died…

Alice closed her eyes and buried her face in the mattress next to Jasper's hip. Because she knew if Jasper died then all that was good inside of her would die as well.

**Next chapter will be back to the angst…sorry.**

**See you Saturday!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You reviews make me smile and write faster.**

**Melanie is helping me make sure the epilogue is perfect. I'm lazy. **

**Dalloway5906 and I will make sure to find some time to talk fic while at the little man's birthday party tomorrow. It is mandatory.**

**Sandy and I played hangman over on facebook but she never did guess right…**

**Tissue alert…told you angst was coming…**

"Miss Swan…I know that this has been hard to hear but we really need you to make a decision." The doctor said as they sat around the conference table. Edward had her hand held tightly in his and was not letting go.

"So, there is no hope of him coming out of this?" Bella whispered and she felt the tears start as the doctor shook his head somberly.

"The bullet did too much damage. We had hoped that we would have seen an improvement by now but the tests are all showing signs of decreased brain activity. It would take a miracle now. I'm sorry." He soothed and Bella could only nod.

"So you want Bella to give permission to turn the machines off?" Edward asked since Bella was too upset to speak.

"Yes."

Edward turned to Bella and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight while she sobbed and when she nodded against his chest he spoke for her again.

"Okay."

*()*()*

"Miss…we really do need you to make a decision. He has no other family and as his next of kin it falls on you," The doctor said gruffly. He had no time for dramatics this morning and the little thing sitting in the chair next to him was all about the drama it seemed.

"Just sign the papers and we can get the process started." He said, shoving the clipboard in her hands.

Alice looked down at the blurry words and wondered how it had come to this. Just a few days ago they told her Jasper should make a full recovery and now they were pressuring her to turn off his life support. She choked back a sob and signed her name on the line.

Oh God…

*()*()*

The beeping was heartbreaking to listen to as the markers of his life got slower and slower. It was nearly silent in the room with the respirator off. She held his hand tightly and could almost feel the cooling of his skin as his heart stopped pumping the blood through his veins. Was this it? Her last moments with him? Her eyes filled with tears and she muffled her sobs in the sleeves of her too long sweatshirt.

"I love you." She whispered as the machine gave its long drawn out signal that he was gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried as she clung to his cold hand. Arms reached for her but she batted them away.

"Please…don't go. I'm sorry." She begged.

*()*()*

Alice's eyes were swollen shut as she sat on the bench in the hospital lobby. She was waiting for Edward to pick her up. He and Bella had flown in from Seattle and were coming straight from the airport. Her legs were sluggish but cooperated when she saw her friend and she took off running. She collapsed in Bella's arms and let her tears flow.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know…but he is in a better place now."

Edward walked over to the pair and pulled them both into his arms. He was so heartbroken for what they were going through and was more than a little upset himself. His eyes burned with the thoughts of watching a man take his last breaths.

"Can we go home now?" Alice whispered.

"Yes…we can go home." Edward said as he steered them towards the door, a girl under each arm.

*()*()*

"Bella…do you think you are up to chatting with me?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the library. She had been sitting in the oversized chair in front of the fire for days now. Edward had done all he could but he was suffering himself and was at a loss. He wanted to help her but he was floundering.

"Sure." Bella whispered and looked up at the head of the Cullen family. He looked older than he had before they left and she was sure that she was to blame for that. She tried to act normal, she really did. But the grief and shame was overwhelming.

"I don't know if you knew this but when I was in college my father had a heart attack. Esme and I had just married and I was so very busy with my undergrad and I thought I didn't have the time to go visit him. I thought he would bounce back and I would see him at Christmas." He took a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Anyway, it was after midnight when my phone rang and Esme was the one to answer it. It was the hospital calling to tell me that he had died. I felt terrible that I had not gone to see him but Esme told me that I needed to remember him as he was. He was the man who held my bike seat when he taught me to ride a two-wheeler. He was the man who clapped louder than anyone else when I graduated from High School. He was the man I would one day tell our children about. And I was able to grieve for him through my memories and not be weighted down with my grief and regret. You need to do the same thing Bella. You need to remember the good times you had with your father and not feel guilty over this."

Bella looked up at him with surprise written all over her face and he smiled at her.

"Did you not think we knew what you were doing sweet girl?" She shook her head and wiped at her tears. "He would want to see you happy. He would want you to make a life with Edward, with us. He would not want you to be wasting your life away with some ill placed guilt. And if he died trying to protect or find you he would have felt it was worth it to know you are safe. He loved you…and he knew that you loved him. Now you need to let him go."

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms as she wept.

*()*()*

"No…you need to whip it not beat it. I swear Alice you get worse and worse at following directions." Edward scolded as he pushed her out of the way. When they had turned off his life support, Jasper fought. He kept breathing even though the machines were disconnected and refused to give up. He had come out of the coma two days later and was well on his way to recovery. He had been flown back to Portland in an air ambulance while Alice traveled home with Bella and Edward. Jasper was being released from the hospital the next day and Alice had convinced Edward to help her make a lemon meringue pie for his homecoming.

"I don't think I am doing this right Edward, the eggs curdled." Alice sighed and Edward could only laugh. His laughter was cut short when he turned around and saw Bella standing awkwardly in the doorway. They had been staying at his parent's house with Alice since they returned and he had yet to go back to work. He slowly walked towards Bella and noticed that the haunted look that had been in her eyes since her father died was fading.

Maybe…just maybe, things would be better.

She had been so withdrawn and sad. Edward understood, but had no idea how to help her. There were only so many times he could tell her Charlie's death was not her fault before the words became meaningless. When he approached his father he was never expecting results. But it looked like his father managed to break through her self-imposed punishment.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as he got closer to her. She looked up at him and blinked, causing two tears to run down her cheek.

"It wasn't my fault." Bella breathed and Edward pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"No, it wasn't."

"He would have wanted me to be happy." She said, her voice stronger this time.

"Yes."

"He would have loved you." She sighed into his chest and his heart soared at the conviction in her words because more than anything, he wanted Charlie Swan to know that his little girl would always be safe and loved.

"Can we go home?" Bella whispered as she pulled away and looked up at Edward. Her eyes were clear and full of so much love it nearly brought him to his knees.

"Yes, let's go home."

**Aww….so no more angst! Only smooth sailing from here on out…**

**See you Wednesday!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: LAST REGULAR CHAPTER…I'm sad. So is Melanie…she so loves her Sugarward…**

**I love this chapter…I really do.**

**I could not have done any of this without Melanie's help. She channeled her inner Jasper and Alice and of course her Sugarward and made this story better. Please make sure you have her on alert cause I am pushing her to start to post her next story soon…Edward's Eternal…do it!**

**Dalloway5906 was a constant support and sounding board through this journey and I hope she continues to be with me on the next trip as well.**

**And to you all…I have no words. **

**Enjoy some happiness…**

"Yes…yes…yes!" Bella screamed into the pillows as Edward thrust against her. She was up on her knees with her hips in the air and Edward was pounding into her from behind. Since they had returned back to his house they had been insatiable. Every night and most mornings found them making love in bed or the shower or even in the stairwell.

"Oh God Bella…yes." Edward moaned as he reached down and put his hand between her breasts, pulling her up to her knees, her back against his chest. He held her tightly as he pushed into her again and again, loving the way she mewed and cried out as she came. He held her close as he found his own release, falling to his side on the mattress and bringing her with him.

"God damn, I love you." Edward panted into her neck as his heart calmed down.

"Hmmm…not as much as I love you." Bella whispered into the early morning light. They had gotten up before the alarm and decided not to waste the opportunity. They should have been at the bakery by now but got a bit distracted.

"Are we still doing that catering event for the fundraiser at the museum tonight?" Bella asked as she got up from the bed and traipsed into the bathroom, gloriously naked. Edward had not even heard her speak; he had been so busy watching her movements. Her scars had faded over the last six months and she was so much more confident in her own skin.

"Edward?" She giggled as she turned around in the bathroom doorway and smiled at him, knowing that he was thinking with the wrong head.

"Hmmm."

"I asked you if we were still doing the fundraiser tonight?" Bella sighed as she gave her hips a little wiggle, enjoying the way Edward's eyes widened and his cock jumped at the sight.

"Yep…are you still coming with me?" He asked, shaking his head to get rid of the lecherous thoughts. Tonight was important…he had plans.

"Yes, although I am nervous to be the one out front. Are you sure you would not rather me be in the kitchen while you are out in the ballroom?" She asked, suddenly anxious. They were making desserts on demand and Edward had somehow managed to convince Bella to be the one out mingling with the guests while he and Seth prepared the fresh Strawberry Shortcakes and Pumpkin and Pear Semifreddo.

"Nope…I need you out there to make us look good. Cause you know you look good baby." Edward smirked as he threw back the sheet and stalked, naked, towards Bella. She squealed and giggled as she ran into the bathroom and tried to close the shower door on him. But he was faster and followed her into the stall, pulling her into his arms at the same time as he flipped the lever for the rain shower.

*()*()*

"Alice…are you ready yet? Edward said this shindig started at eight." Jasper called up the stairs. He was stuffed into a suit and was uncomfortable as hell, but his girl wanted a night on the town and he was going to give her one. After his brush with death…hell, he had looked death straight in the eye and come back to tell about it, he wasted no time in making Alice's his. They were married in a small ceremony at the court house with Bella, Edward and his family as their witnesses. He had not missed the wistful look on Edward's face as Jasper had slid his ring on Alice's finger and he did not doubt that Bella would be the next one with some new jewelry.

They had tried to get in contact with Alice's mother, but the letters and phone calls went unanswered. He was fine with that bitch not having anything to do with his wife, but he knew that Alice wanted some closure. He used his connections at the station to track her credit cards and followed her trail to Las Vegas. When he suggested an impromptu trip to the city Alice thought nothing of it. He booked them a room at the same hotel Alice's mother was staying at and just prayed that they would run into her.

He was lucky when on their second day there, they passed her in the hallway. Her eyes got big as saucers when she saw Alice and Jasper stopped mid-stride. He recognized her from the pictures he had found when he was searching for Alice's identity.

"Mrs. Walker." Jasper said as he tucked Alice under his arm. Alice gasped when she heard Jasper speak and his hunch was confirmed, Alice had no idea who the woman was.

"You're my mother?" Alice whispered and Chelsea Walker's face went white.

"No…no I'm not." She breathed before she spun on her heel and walked away from them. Alice turned into Jasper's chest and sobbed, but at least she had that finality now.

They left the city the next day and had not looked back. Now he was excited to share in Edward and Bella's big night. The fundraiser was a big event for them, and they needed their support, if they could ever get there…Alice was taking forever.

Jasper paced around the entry but stopped when he heard the clicking of heels on the stairs. He turned around and lost his breath. Alice had kept her hair red even though she did not need the disguise anymore but had started to grow it out. It hung in perfect waves to her shoulders with part of it clipped up behind her ear. Her eyes were dark and her lashes long, her cheeks were flushed pink and she had left her lips bare, which was just the way he liked them.

"Come here you sexy thing…let me look at you." Alice sighed as she stopped at the bottom step. You could never convince her that there was anything sexier than Jasper in a suit. He had gained back all of the weight he had lost while in the coma, plus a bit more since Alice had perfected some of Edward's decadent desserts. He smirked as he spun in a circle for her and smiled when she giggled. God, did he love her.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

"Not quite yet. I have a little something for you." She said as she walked into his embrace.

"Not sure what you could give me I don't already have." He chuckled as he let her pull him into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a pink cake box, setting it on the counter. When she turned back around her cheeks were pink and if he did not know better he would have sworn she was nervous.

"Baby?" Jasper questioned as she motioned him towards the box. He looked down at the unassuming cardboard and suddenly his tie felt too tight. As he pushed back the lid his heart stopped.

"Well?" Alice asked, sounding close to tears. Jasper turned towards her, tears in his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"Really?" He rasped, and she giggled and nodded her head against his chest. He fell to his knees and pressed his lips to her belly.

"Hello my little one. Daddy loves you so much." He whispered. Alice looked over his head at the cake on the counter, the one that had taken her all day to decorate.

_Congratulations Daddy_

_I'll be here in July…_

Needless to say, Alice and Jasper arrived late to the party.

*()*()*

"Bella…Bella! Take these plates out will you? And do you have the speech Edward wanted you to give?" Seth called as Bella raced back into the ballroom. The party was in full swing and Bella was being run ragged. Edward had disappeared, leaving Alice, Seth and herself to pick up the slack. Now she found out that Edward wanted her to say something on his behalf. If she did not love him so much she would kill him.

"I got it right here." Bella said as she stuffed the paper into the pocket of her dress and walked back out into the ballroom, hands full of treats.

When it was time for the speech, Bella had to remind herself to breathe as she walked up to the podium they had set up. The lights were blinding but she just kept her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for being here tonight to support such a worthy cause. When Edward and I were approached to contribute to the foundation, we jumped at the opportunity since it was so near and dear to both our hearts. I was one of the millions of victims of slavery and abuse that occur every single year in our country without many of us even knowing it is happening right in our own backyards. I was lucky, I got out, but so many don't. With the help of Emancipation, hopefully we can save more of the women and children that are stuck in a situation like I was." Bella read and had to stop to wipe a tear away. She took another deep breath and continued reading.

"Bella Swan, my heart did not beat until I saw you…" Bella read but stopped when she heard the same words echoing from the other side of the room. Edward walked slowly through the crowd and continued the speech.

"My arms were empty before you were there to fill them. My life was incomplete until you broke into my bakery. My world was meaningless until you were there for me to love. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward asked as he got down on one knee right in front of the podium. Bella could only stare at him.

"Really?" She whispered and he broke out in a brilliant smile as his eyes shimmered with tears.

"Yes my girl, really." He said and was knocked backwards as she ran to him. She peppered kisses all over his face, laughing. The crowd exploded in applause and Bella flushed crimson as she realized what had just happened in front of so many people.

"Was that why you wanted me to read the speech?" She breathed against his neck as he pulled them both to their feet.

"Sneaky wasn't it?" He said with a smile and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that said more than any words could and better than any cake or cookie ever had.

**So yes…an epilogue is coming on Friday.**

**Leave me some love…or hate…or indifference…as long as you leave me something.**


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

**A/N: Sigh…this is the end. I can't believe that this all started out as a donation piece…a one-shot…and it blossomed into this painfully beautiful love story. I can't thank you enough for taking a chance with such an emotional story. **

**This story (especially this epilogue) would be nothing without Melanie. She not only fixed my errors but she bonded with the characters and was able to speak for them when I was unable to. She has been so very sick this past week but still managed to add nearly 400 words to this chapter when I all but deserted Edward. I love you Melanie…**

**Dalloway5906 posted a new 'Reboot' chapter yesterday and Nerdward and his Bella are going to start moving forward…woo hoo! **

**Okay…let's deal with a few more things shall we?**

**One Year Later**

"Edward…I really need to pee!" Bella yelled and she could hear him laughing through the door.

"Okay…okay but I will never get these cream puffs finished if you keep interrupting me!" Edward chuckled as he pushed through the swinging door and jumped out of the way when she ran past him into the back.

"Love you!" She called before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Silly girl." Edward said under his breath as he took his place behind the counter and crouched down to check how many bagels they had in the display cabinet. The bells above the door chimed and Edward stood up with a smile. The grin fell from his lips when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Edward." Kate purred as she leaned her elbows on the counter, pushing her breasts together under the low cut top she was wearing. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time he saw her and she looked harsher and older, but all he could picture when he saw her was how she looked the day he left her.

"Kate." He said, his voice emotionless and his eyes locked on hers. He could not be tempted by her, not with his dream girl in the back.

"I stopped by last year but you were out. You had a little…thing working behind the counter then. Is she still here?" Kate said, picking at her nails as she insulted Bella. Edward could feel his rage building but would not let her words get to him.

"That 'little thing' is my wife, and the best thing that has ever happened to me…show some respect." He growled but inside he was smiling at the memory of their quiet wedding eight months earlier. It had been perfect. Bella was stunning in the delicate white dress and they had both cried as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. They partied through the night and when Edward drove them towards the airport so they could escape to the beachfront hotel in Bermuda for their honeymoon, he thought his life could not get any better. How wrong he had been.

"Oh you silly man. You really should have just waited for me. We could have so much now." Kate said as she walked around the counter on her ridiculously high heels and stood in front of him. Her blood red nails ran down his chest and he wanted to break her hand. When the door swung open, Edward looked over at his wife and saw her eyes widen. Kate followed his gaze and she laughed.

"Wow…you sure did pork up." She giggled, pointing her finger in Bella's direction.

"She's pregnant, you fucking bitch!" Edward snarled as his hands clenched into fists at the sight of Bella's tears. She was so hormonal and sensitive about her size, but she was carrying twins for God sakes. Anyone would be huge at seven months and pregnant with twins.

"Get out. Get the fuck out of my bakery and don't come back." He said, his voice calm but venomous. Kate reached for him, her smile deadly but he side stepped her and pulled Bella into his arms. "You mean nothing to me Kate. It took me a while but I realized you never really did. This woman is worth a thousand of you on her worst day. Now get out before I throw you out."

Kate looked at him with disdain.

"I heard about what happened to her. I hope you enjoy damaged goods. Are you sure that kid is even yours?" She snarled as she crossed her arms over her breasts and smirked.

"Bitch!" A voice called out seconds before Kate disappeared in a mess of hands and blonde hair and screams. Rose had a hold of Kate's hair and was pulling for all she was worth.

"Don't you DARE talk about my sister that way." Rose cried as she tried to gouge Kate's eyes out with her nails, but her belly was too big for her to reach. Edward tried to pull his nine month pregnant sister-in-law off of his ex, but she was not having any of it. Edward held her under her arms and yanked her to her feet as Kate scampered up off the floor, her hair and clothes disheveled. "You don't get to speak to ANYONE like that after the way you treated Edward." Rose whispered as she swatted Edward's hands away and went to Bella. The girls embraced the best they could with their bellies in the way.

Kate gave Edward one last look before straightening her shirt and storming from the bakery. Edward turned around, expecting to see both girls in tears but they were giggling instead.

"Come feel Edward, they're playing." Bella laughed as she reached for his hands and put one on her belly and one on Rose's. He could feel the little bumps and nudges against his hand as his niece or nephew and his children 'played' with each other. He looked down at his wife and the mother of his children and could not help but smile. Kate's little tirade was already behind him. What was in front of him was his future.

*()*()*

"Are you _sure _you don't want to know?" The doctor asked and both Bella and Edward laughed. Not finding out the sex of their twins was the hardest thing they had done. Everyone wanted to know what they were, but they decided to keep it a surprise.

"We're sure." Bella sighed as she turned further onto her side to try and get more comfortable. At this point it was useless. She was going to be uncomfortable to matter which way she turned. Edward rubbed her back and pushed her hair off her forehead. He wished he could do something to help her, but other than rubbing her feet and making sure she had everything she craved there was little he could do.

He had been scared shitless when they had first found out they were pregnant because it was right in the middle of Mike and Tyler's trial. He was petrified that the stress of having to give her testimony and just be in the same room as those animals would harm Bella or the baby. But she was a warrior on the stand and in the court room. She never waivered, never even gave them the satisfaction of seeing her sweat. And only when they were both found guilty did she let her tears flow, and Edward had held her tight while she cried.

After their appointment with the doctor, they loaded up into the car and headed towards their favorite store, Babies 'R' Us. While they already had most everything they needed, or thought they needed, they still liked to cruise the aisles and check out all the cool gear.

"Bella…look at this!" Edward exclaimed, pulling Bella away from the display of breast pumps. She could only smile at him as he held up the little tiny chef's hat and apron.

"I think it'll be a little while before they can join you in the kitchen Edward." Bella giggled as she threw two sets into their cart. "But we'll get them anyway."

Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless right there in the middle of the store. She had given him everything he ever wanted. She was _everything _and he made sure he told her every chance he got.

*()*()*

"Edward…" Bella whined as he dodged her hands. She was uncomfortable and cranky and all she wanted was him. "Please?" She begged as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, her bare belly swaying beneath her, nearly hitting the bed. He tried to hold in his laugh but out it came.

"Are you fucking laughing at me Edward?" She growled and he came up behind her, his hands running up and down her spine.

"Nope…not me." He said as he brought his hand down over her ass cheek and to where she was soaked and needy. She arched her back and pushed against his hand and he could not help but free himself from his pajama pants and thrust into her. He kept his motions nice and shallow and brought his hand around to pull and tug on her nipples. Before long she was crying out and trembling against him and only then did he allowed himself to let go and cum. She collapsed onto her side and smiled up at him. He smirked back as he went into the bathroom to get a warm rag to clean her up, but dropped everything when she yelled for him. He ran back into the bedroom and found Bella kneeling on the floor.

"Bella!" He cried as he skidded to a halt next to her. She looked up at him with so much excitement and fear in her eyes his knees wobbled.

"It's time."

*()*()*

"Come on Mrs. Cullen, only a few more pushes." The nurse encouraged as she held onto one of Bella's legs. She had been in labor for hours and she was exhausted. Edward stood at her head with a cool rag on her forehead, whispering sweet words into her ear but by now she was beyond soothing.

"Please…" She cried as she curled her body up and pushed, trying desperately to push the first twin out. Everything hurt and she just wanted it all to be over. Edward cradled her face in his palms and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You are the strongest person I have ever known. You can do this Bella. You can bring our children into the world, I know you can. Just a few more." He whispered and he stayed there, their eyes locked with each other as she grunted and pushed and when the room filled with cries they both turned and looked down at their first child.

"It's a boy!" Bella pushed Edward towards the little clear bassinet where their son was being weighed and examined. She laid back and listened to the activity around her. Edward was laughing at something their son was doing and she turned her head to watch. He looked so tiny lying there in the bassinet. Her vision got blurry as her son reached up and grasped hold on Edward's pinky. He was so strong already. Her muscles clenched and she closed her eyes against the pain as their second child demanded her attention. They took the little boy into the nursery and Edward was at her side once again.

"He is so beautiful Bella. He looks just like you. I know you can do this…I want to see our second child." He cooed as he pushed the damp hair off her forehead. She looked up at him as her body rocked with pain and she grabbed tightly to his hand as she followed the nurse's instructions and pushed. This time it was easier and after only a few contractions, more cries were heard.

"You got a matching set…another boy!" The doctor announced and Bella flopped down on the bed. She was exhausted but so damn happy she could burst. Edward went over to look at their other son and Bella closed her eyes and relaxed as best as she could. She was about to be very busy and needed all the rest she could get.

*()*()*

"Shhh…he's sleeping." Bella whispered as Edward walked into the nursery. In his arms was Jackson, the older of the twins. His daddy was the only person that could get him to sleep. His brother Charlie on the other hand could fall asleep anywhere. Bella was standing next to the crib and she watched as Edward gently set Jack down next to his brother and they snuggled together. Six months old and completely inseparable. They only time they were apart was when they were falling asleep, but heaven forbid if they woke up alone. The whole house would be alerted to their unhappiness.

Bella looked up at Edward and could not even begin to describe how happy she was. When her life was turned upside down, she could have never even dreamed that she would one day be standing next to her savior, a man who loved her more than anything else in the world. Or that she would have a family that would do anything for her.

"Alice and Jasper are coming over tomorrow with Max. And Rose and Emmett are planning on bringing Rachel over too." Edward breathed into Bella's ear. She nodded and went through the contents of her pantry in her head. If all the grandchildren were going to be here, it was a sure bet that Carlisle and Esme would be there as well. But she loved it; she loved having everyone in one place.

"Are you happy?" Bella whispered as she turned in Edward's arms and looked up at him. She still had moments of insecurity that Edward was forced into this life after he found her in the bakery. His blinding smile and the moisture in his eyes punctuated his next words.

"I…Bella, what you have given me; our children, your love, this life…I can't even believe that this is real. I love you so damn much it hurts." He said and he bent down to press his lips to Bella's gently.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I told you I was pregnant?"

Silence.

Bella pulled away and looked up at Edward. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed together, trying to stop a smile from spreading across his face. When he opened his eyes and looked down at her his eyes were wet.

"How could I be mad? Another baby with you? You've made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. I only have one request." He whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"This time I want a girl."

**So there you go…everyone got their HEA. I know some of you are still pissed at Jasper so here is a little alternate ending for you…**

Jasper woke up the morning of his 40th birthday feeling strange, different. He reached his hand up to push his hair off his forehead only to have it come out in clumps in his hand. He jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and just stared at himself in the mirror.

His hair was falling out…

Like _really _falling out.

Alice came running up the stairs when she heard his very unmanly scream and stood in the doorway laughing. He spun around and glared at her, his hands full of his beautiful blond curls.

"Well…I told you one day everything would come back to bite you in the ass. At least you have a nice looking skull."

**So there…Jasper goes bald. Karma is a bitch…**

**Am I silly? I am SO silly.**

**I love you all…thank you for not flouncing when you could have and not flaming me when you should have. **

**I look forward to seeing you again.**

**Remember I donated an outtake from 'Choices' to the fundraiser to get MAL and Leo their HEA….and I also have a heartbreaking O/S in the compilation for the Texas Wildfires. 5 bucks can go a long way…**

**Love you all!**

**THE END**


End file.
